Corazón Ignorante
by Master Karan
Summary: El planeta vuelve a enfrentarse a un peligro inminente. La corriente vital está descontrolada. Y alguien ha de arreglar todo este embrollo, por supuesto. ¿Quien mejor que Cloud y compañía? Historia de romance y aventuras (o se intentará). Aviso: Yuffie x Elena (shoujo ai, yuri o como queráis llamarlo). Proceded con precaución.
1. Capítulo 1

Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar unas cosas referentes al fanfic. Tiene toques de yuri (shoujo-ai, si queréis llamarlo así), la cuestión es que va de chicas que sienten cosas por otras chicas. De manera que si no estáis cómodos leyendo sobre algo así, continuad bajo vuestro propio riesgo.

Por cierto, lo de escribir correctamente no se me da demasiado vien, asín ke tenez kuidado con errores ortográficos, sintácticos y demás que puedan surgir. Y eso que me he esmerado en intentar corregirlos. De beras.

La historia toma lugar después de los acontecimientos del _Final Fantasy VII_ original. ¿Cuánto tiempo después? Alrededor de un año, más o menos. Ninguna de las cosas que se supone que pasan en los diversos spin-off que han hecho de _FF7_ está contemplado (a priori) en este fanfic, así que, por ejemplo, cualquier cosa que dijeran o hicieran en _Advent Children_ no se tendrá en cuenta aquí (menciono ese pues es el único spin-off que me he visto).

Y, sin más dilación, doy comienzo a este fanfiction.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Y COMIERON PERDICES, PARA SIEMPRE.

Hace frío.

Lo noto en mis huesos.

No soy una persona a la que le guste mucho el frío. Si además añadimos nieve ya me es prácticamente insoportable.

Así es. Yo, Yuffie Kisaragi, odio la nieve. Hace frío. Es difícil caminar y, además, he de ponerme ropa. No es que no me guste ir con ella, pero taparse mucho me produce sensación de agobio. Especialmente si tengo frío.

A lo lejos empiezo a visualizar mi destino: "Poblado del Iciclo". Nunca me ha gustado el nombre y la verdad es que no sé porque. Quizá es algo en la pronunciación, no sé. El caso es que apenas se puede ver desde donde estamos ahora.

Lo que sí que desearía tener a mucha más distancia es esa voz, que ahora resuena en toda la ladera nevada y que te ataca directamente a la psique.

— ¡Maldita sea! Les dije a esos #$%! #% que para no dañar mucho el sistema de aterrizaje, nos dejaran cerca y luego se posaran en la zona de tierra firme de más allá, ¡pero mira donde nos han dejado! ¡Podrían habernos acercado más! ¡Mis botas no están hechas para la nieve! ¡A saber cómo habrán… – continua farfullando Cid, a quien, por lo visto, la edad lo ha bendecido con un enfado permanente.

— Tranquilo, Cid. Estoy seguro de que tus ingenieros cuidarán bien de…. – dice Tifa – ese pedazo de chatarra… – concluye en voz baja.

Como mínimo Tifa está también con nosotros. Sería totalmente insufrible de lo contrario.

Al paso que vamos, todavía queda un rato para que lleguemos a ¿"Ciudad Iciclo"? (Nah. No suena del todo bien…) Sin embargo, como todavía queda algo de tiempo y no tengo ganas de escuchar al viejo cascarrabias ese, haré un repaso mental de la situación actual. No es que lo necesite urgentemente, aunque esto es una misión de investigación, con lo que me irá bien recordar porque estoy aquí…

* * *

_**Wutai**_

_**Ayer por la tarde.**_

— ¡Por fin en casa!

Acto seguido, dejo mi shuriken (que llevo a todos lados) al lado de la puerta y me tiro en el suelo.

Vuelvo a mi casita después de un duro día de trabajo. No es tarea fácil intentar devolver el esplendor a una ciudad, pero hay días en que lo es más que otros.

Después de lo de Meteorito y el posterior declive de ShinRa, la gente empezó a emigrar de Midgar. Y cada vez va a más. Lo que, en principio, puede parecer una buena noticia contra la centralización en las grandes ciudades, para mí no lo es en absoluto. Recibir un montón de gente en una ciudad turística es casi una bendición, generando montañas dinero.

Lo que, por cierto, me va perfecto para intentar devolver la grandeza de este lugar a donde corresponde.

Esto último es sarcasmo.

Con la de turistas nuevos que llegan cada día, lo único que nos falta es algo de playa para llamarnos "Costa del Sol". Los valores tradicionales que intento proteger (y no esa pantomima que hacen por aquí) se están yendo rápidamente a la basura.

De pronto, una música extraña empieza a sonar, aunque muy amortiguada.

— ¿Pero qué-?

Naturalmente, yo me levanto con los reflejos ninja característicos de mi pueblo y grácilmente me acerco hacia la fuente de esa música.

Eso es ironía.

En realidad, pierdo el equilibrio al levantarme y extraordinariamente me pego con toda la frente en la mesa.

— ¡Agh!

Eso duele.

Me vuelvo a levantar, esta vez con más cuidado, y, mientras compruebo los daños en mi frente, intento identificar de donde proviene esa música misteriosa.

— ¿Qué &%$#%& será lo que suena?

Y al final lo encuentro. En un aparato de forma extraña. Espera. ¡Ya sé que es! Es un móvil.

— Creo que esto funcionaba así… – digo mientras le doy a uno de los botones (esperemos que sea el correcto)

Tifa me lo regaló para que estuviéramos en contacto. Después de las aventuras que pasamos todos juntos, tampoco está de más hablar de vez en cuando con mis compañeros (aunque he de reconocer que no he hablado tanto con ellos como desearía).

— ¿D-Diga?

Espero que alguien responda. No sé si le he dado al botón correcto. Nunca entenderé esta cosa. Otros tipos de aparatos modernos se me dan un poco mejor, pero los que son pequeños y con un millar de botones…

Por suerte, se escucha una voz.

— ¿Yuffie?

— Amm… ¿sí?… – contesto – ¿quién es?

— Ah, perdón, soy Cloud. Espero no haberte pillado en mal momento – oigo por el móvil.

— Ah… ¡No! No. Tranquilo. Vaya, que raro que se me hace oír tu voz después de tanto tiempo… y… amm… ¿qué tal todos? – pregunto, sin saber muy bien que decir.

— Pues… bien. De hecho, por eso te llamaba. De momento bien, pero no por mucho tiempo – responde.

— ¿Y eso? – digo mientras me froto con mi mano la frente. Creo que me saldrá un chichón.

— ¿No llega MidgarTV a Wutai? Pensé que ya te habrías enterado…

— Pues… no. Aquí todo lo relacionado con Midgar y ShinRa no es demasiado bien recibido – Porque para esas cosas sí que se mueven mis queridos conciudadanos. Si es que… – ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

— La verdad es que es algo difícil de explicar. Estamos teniendo problemas con la corriente vital.

— ¿Eh? ¿… que? ¿Con la… corriente vital?

— Lo que oyes. Sabes que la corriente vital fluye por el interior del planeta, ¿verdad? Pues no sabemos cómo, ni porque, pero está saliendo del suelo. De momento no ha afectado a grandes ciudades pero por cómo va la cosa es solo cuestión de tiempo – comenta Cloud.

—… ¿Cómo que "saliendo del suelo"?

— Pues exactamente lo que oyes. La tierra se parte y del suelo sale un chorro inmenso de corriente vital. O como mínimo eso es lo que dicen en las noticias. Para que te hagas una idea, hace unas horas apareció uno de estos chorros cerca de Corel, como a dos o tres kilómetros, pero se ha hecho notar en el pueblo a pesar de todo. Solo dura unos pocos minutos, y sus efectos parecen ser devastadores.

— Genial. Primero Meteorito y ahora esto. Parece como si el planeta no nos dejara en paz –comento, aunque por cómo va la conversa, puedo imaginarme la razón de su llamada. Así que me salto dialogo innecesario y pregunto – ¿Cuándo pasáis a buscarme?

Y sonrío. Con suficiencia…

— Ahora mismo. Estamos encima de Wutai.

… que se borra de inmediato.

¿Qué? ¿No me van a dejar descansar? Ya les vale.

Abro la puerta de casa y miro al cielo y, efectivamente, ese montón de chatarra que tan malos momentos me ha dado está revoloteando en lo alto de mi querida ciudad. Si creyera en estas cosas seguramente pensaría que es un mal augurio, presagiando tiempos de penurias y…

…y…

Ya me conozco como va esto.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

* * *

_**Aldea del Iciclo**_

_**10 de la mañana.**_

El destino casi me juega una mala pasada, pero si encaras lo que ese destino asqueroso te echa y perseveras, verás tus esfuerzos recompensados.

Por suerte, cogí mi abrigo a tiempo.

¿Qué puedo decir? Esta vez he venido preparada. Llevo un abrigo rojo que compré por si me surgía una situación similar, unos pantalones anchos de color marrón claro (que eran los pantalones que más abrigaban disponibles en mi armario) y una gorra que más o menos me tapa hasta las orejas.

Y aun así el frío consigue penetrar toda mi armadura calorífica.

Afortunadamente, mis botas (únicas e intransferibles) sirven en la nieve. Y digo afortunadamente porque no tengo otras. Como mínimo, de eso no me tengo que preocupar.

Aun recuerdo como la última vez vine por estos parajes alejados de toda civilización conocida (aunque nadie lo diría, habiendo unas pistas de esquí) con un jersey que apenas cubría nada y con mis característicos pantalones. Unos shorts, vaya. Cierto es que yo no sabía en aquel entonces a qué me iba a enfrentar. Las fuerzas invernales no se hacían presentes a simple vista desde Ciudad Huesos, ni la Ciudad Olvidada.

También llevo mi shuriken a mis espaldas. Nunca se sabe cuando una damisela puede necesitar protegerse, con lo que siempre lo llevo encima.

A todo esto, estamos entrando ya al poblado.

Sigue igual que siempre, con nieve por todos lados. También recuerdo esas casas de madera, (con una pinta muy acogedora) y, por lo que veo, la posada siendo el lugar más importante de la aldea (o como mínimo lo era para mí la primera vez que vine). Los niños siguen jugando en el centro del pueblo con la nieve, tal como lo hacían la última vez.

Ahora que me doy cuenta.

¿No hay más niños que la última vez?

Y ahora que me fijo. Hay bastante más gente que antaño.

Y ahora que lo digo. Hay más casas que la otra vez.

Parece que, con todo el asunto de Midgar, esta ciudad (al igual que casi todas las demás) ha salido bien parada. Incluso diría que el poblado se ha hecho ligeramente más grande.

No es de extrañar. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que vine por última vez.

Para recordar viejos tiempos (que a pesar del frío, esta ¿aldea? es uno de mis lugares favoritos, puesto que no solo la vista es increíble, sino que la gente es muy hogareña y el estilo de la ciudad me encanta) entraré de la misma forma que lo hice la última vez.

Con lo que hago que me tropiezo y caigo de cara en la nieve.

La nieve está fría. Mi cara lo nota de inmediato, aunque sonrío. Que nostalgia. Me encanta este sitio, a pesar de la nieve y el frío. Muy a pesar de la nieve y el frío. Si no fuera por eso, viviría en este… poblado. No, sigue sin acabar de convencerme el nombre.

No puedo verla, pero sé que Tifa me está mirando con cara rara.

— ¿Pero qué haces? – pregunta Tifa, tal como supuse que haría.

— Eso te lo podría preguntar yo. ¿Cómo es que no tienes frío con la ropa que llevas? – respondo sin levantar mi cara de la nieve.

Tifa no es que lleve la misma ropa que cuando nos conocimos (que, por cierto, habría sido raro), pero es del mismo estilo. Chaqueta sin mangas, negra, y unos pantalones (también negros) que apenas llegaban a la rodilla.

No sé cómo no tiene frío. Aún me pregunto como la última vez no se murió congelada, si hasta iba más destapada que yo.

— ¡Ah! ¿Eso? Es que llevo equipada la materia _Frío_, y no me afecta – responde Tifa, con (seguramente) una sonrisa.

— …

* * *

_**Aldea del Iciclo (o como se llame)**_

_**10:05 de la mañana.**_

Con gran pesar me levanto.

¡No! No voy a dejar que algo así me arruine mi buen humor.

Estoy repleta de nieve, así que me la quito de la manera más elegante posible. Puede que ahora mismo no esté a la última moda pero como mínimo mis modales sí serán refinados.

— ¡%&$€! ¡Maldita sea Yuffie! ¡Ven aquí de una maldita vez! – grita desde una de las casas una voz fácilmente reconocible.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! – digo en tono defensivo, mientras voy hacia donde está.

¡Qué maleducado! Mira que gritarle esas cosas a una dama. Ya le enseñaré yo modales a ese... Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que fuera una buena idea que Cid y Barret se hicieran amigos.

No veo a Tifa, por cierto. Seguramente ya habrá entrado.

La casa a la que vamos no se diferencia demasiado de las demás. De madera, con nieve. El estilo del pueblo no varía demasiado con cada casa, aunque todas tienen su encanto. Una casa grande, pero simple, y nadie diría que esta casa perteneció a un profesor tan importante, desde luego.

No parece un sitio demasiado acogedor por dentro. Esto está bastante oscuro, aunque seguro que es porque la luz no está encendida.

— ¿Es que nadie encuentra el interruptor de la luz? – digo con un tono de indignación.

— ¡Por mil demonios, Yuffie! ¡Esto lleva abandonado a saber cuánto tiempo! ¿¡De verdad esperabas que hubiera luz!? – me responde Cid desde algún punto de la habitación que no puedo observar.

Viejo cascarrabias. No digo nada (aunque pongo una cara que representa mi odio creciente hacia su persona) y me adentro en la oscuridad después de cerrar la puerta. Mis ojos ya empiezan a acostumbrarse a la penumbra, gracias a la tenue luz que entra por las ventanas a mi derecha.

Por lo que puedo percibir, creo que hay unas cuantas máquinas a mi izquierda y todas tienen un aspecto la mar de complejo, así que, ya que Tifa está mirando algo por ahí, esa será su "zona". Justo al frente hay una mesa que ha vivido muchos inviernos, encima de una alfombra con un diseño mejorable. Al fondo, también hay lo que parecen ser… ¿unas lanzas? … supongo que serán parte de la decoración (¿de un laboratorio?).

— Pues la última vez que estuvimos aquí sí que se encendieron las luces – interviene (aunque algo tarde) Tifa.

¿A sí?

— ¿A sí? ¿Ya habíais estado aquí? – pregunto.

Tifa se gira en mi dirección y me mira con cara de incredulidad. ¿Por qué me mir-MIERDA. Ya lo recuerdo.

— ¡Es verdad! Lo de la madre de Aeris. Lo siento, se me había olvidado – respondo, con una pizca bastante grande de vergüenza.

Mira que olvidarte de algo así. ¡Serás estúpida, Yuffie!

— Es que yo no vine esa vez. Me quedé en la posada… ya sabes, por el frío y eso… – digo en un intento de que mi falta parezca menos grave.

Intentando ocultar mi despiste, busco una zona tranquila para investigar y, a poder ser, lejos del viejo ese.

¡Como he podido meter la pata tan hasta el fondo! ¡Pero serás tonta, Yuffie!

Me fijo que en la otra parte de la habitación hay unas escaleras o algo así pero, como Cid ha ido en esa dirección, no me voy a molestar ni en mirar por ahí. Así que mi zona será la parte de la mesa y alrededores.

No es por desanimarme, pero no hay nada aquí. Me acerco para mirar un poco más de cerca y asegurarme de que no me dejo ningún documento pero, en efecto, no hay absolutamente nada. Y ahora dudo de que la mesa sea solo una mesa. Hay restos secos de algo que en su día fue viscoso.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo.

Pues, visto que no quiero bajar por esas escaleras, ayudaré a Tifa con lo que quiera que esté haciendo.

— ¿Has encontrado algo? – pregunto a Tifa, que está mirando una de las pantallas.

Tifa se sorprende al escucharme y se gira.

— Pues no. Aquí hay lo que parecen ser informes sobre los Cetra y los Ancianos, pero nada de la corriente vital. Al menos a simple vista – me responde con cierto tono de decepción.

Parece que va a seguir buscando cuando…

— Si que has cambiado, Yuffie.

… dice algo totalmente inesperado.

— ¿A… sí? – respondo sin saber muy bien que decir.

— Si. Me acuerdo que, cuando perseguíamos a Sefirot, eras bastante más… ¿cómo te lo digo sin que te ofendas?... "impulsiva". Siempre hacías lo que querías y te quejabas y, bueno, te comportabas de manera muy juvenil. Sé que no ha pasado mucho desde que nos hemos vuelto a ver, pero noto como si hubieras madurado. Como si ya no fueras tú. No sé muy bien como decirlo.

VAYA. GRACIAS.

Así que "juvenil", ¿eh?

Bueno. Ya le vale. Ni que ella no se comportara como una adolescente con Cloud.

Aunque reconozco que ya no me comporto tanto como solía hacerlo.

— Quizá. Es que desde que volví a Wutai… las cosas no han sido lo mismo… Es como si aun siguiera de viaje. No sé, una sensación extraña.

Y, como si la cosa no fuera con ella, Tifa vuelve a enfrascarse en la pantalla de la máquina esa.

Típico de Tifa. Meterse en los asuntos de los demás y largarse cuando ya no le interesa.

Ahora la persona que se ha de tragar este silencio incómodo soy yo. Supongo que me pondré con la máquina que está a su izquierda (porque la de la derecha tiene una especie de megáfono y no me acerco ni loca).

Lo primero que he de hacer es descubrir cómo se enciende este trasto. Hay un interruptor que tiene toda la pinta de ser el que busco así que, como no quiero perder mucho el tiempo, le doy.

Y se enciende.

Empiezan a aparecer números y letras muy rápido por la pantalla, así que supongo que se estará iniciando.

Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿si no hay luz, como que las máquinas están encendidas? Me giro hacia Tifa y se lo pregunto.

— Oye, Tifa, ¿si no hay luz, como es que las máquinas funcionan?

Tifa escucha la pregunta. Tifa piensa la respuesta a mi pregunta. Y…. AHORA se ha dado cuenta de que algo falla. Yo me río discretamente mientras observo la mirada de concentración total de Tifa.

Lo más probable es que las luces se hayan fundido. Es solo una posibilidad, si bien es lo más lógico. Estoy a punto de decírselo a Tifa cuando, de pronto, un ruido bastante estridente que proviene de algún punto a mis espaldas me corta en seco.

Me giro de inmediato, sorprendida por el ruido.

Hay alguien en la puerta, alguien a quien reconozco de inmediato.

Allí, bajo el marco de la puerta, está la persona por la que mi corazón late. El ser que me desvela por las noches, muchas más de las que reconocería.

Sus ojos marrones intentan observar a través de la oscuridad en la que Tifa y yo nos escondemos, mientras sus cabellos rubios ondean con la brisa fría de la zona y le hacen competencia a la luz blanca y pura que baña a contraluz su figura absolutamente divina.

A pesar de la luz, su azul traje de los Turcos la hace absolutamente inconfundible.

Y más a mis ojos.

Allí, bajo el marco de la puerta, estaba la mujer por la que mi corazón late. La mujer con la que había soñado por las noches, muchas más veces de las que reconocería.

Elena.


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

ENCUENTRO EN LA NIEVE

_**Aldea del Iciclo**_

_**10:15 de la mañana**_

Y allí estaba, bajo el marco de la puerta.

Elena.

Y no va sola. Hay alguien detrás.

— Señor, ¿está seguro de que es aquí? – dice Elena.

— Si, sin duda. Es aquí – dice una voz masculina proveniente de detrás de Elena.

— Pues no lo parece – casi susurra la rubia mientras se adentra en la oscuridad.

Tifa me pone la mano en el hombro. Al girarme veo que me hace gestos para que no diga nada. Como parece que aun no se han dado cuenta de que estamos ahí, lo mejor será escondernos.

Así que, tanto Tifa como yo, nos empezamos a mover sigilosamente (aunque lo más rápido que podemos) hacia las escaleras donde está Cid.

Bajamos rápidamente unos cuantos escalones para que no nos puedan ver desde donde están, de modo que ahora podemos escucharles sin que se den cuenta. Tifa se queda espiando mientras yo, por precaución, voy a avisar a Cid.

No tardo mucho, está justo al pie de las escaleras. Además, tiene una pequeña llama en la mano izquierda. Es uno de los usos más prácticos que se le pueden dar a la materia _Fuego_, aunque me sorprende que Cid en concreto aun se acuerde de cómo va.

Le hago la señal de que no diga nada (y rezo para que me entienda).

Me acerco rápidamente y le susurro:

— Han entrado Tseng y Elena, de los Turcos. Mantén la boca cerrada y apaga la llama, que se puede ver desde Midgar.

Inexplicablemente Cid no blasfema (no al menos que se pueda oír) y hace lo que le pido.

Acto seguido, subo las escaleras y me acerco a Tifa. Desde aquí se tiene una vista perfecta de la entrada para espiarla. -LOS.

— ¡Esto está lleno de polvo! – exclama Elena, quien ya se ha puesto a inspeccionar el lugar.

— Vamos, Elena. Ya no eres una novata, compórtate como corresponde – dice Tseng, que ahora está en medio de la habitación, observando las máquinas.

Se acerca a una de ellas, en concreto la que estaba mirando Tifa.

— ¿Por qué está esto…? – y para de repente.

— Elena – dice Tseng –. No estamos solos.

Vaya. Que rápido que nos ha descubierto.

— ¡Dejad de esconderos! ¡Estáis ante los Turcos, dad la cara! – exclama Tseng.

Yo me quedo quieta, como si esperara a algo, sin saber muy bien qué es lo estoy esperando. Cuando, de pronto…

— ¡Vaya! ¡Así que ese olor putrefacto es vuestro! ¡Eso explica bastantes cosas! – exclama Cid desde detrás de mí.

No sé cómo se lo ha hecho para colocarse a mi espalda sin que yo me diera cuenta. Quizá estaba demasiado atenta en otras cosas. Si, debe de ser eso.

En cualquier caso, Tseng y Elena aun no nos han visto, así que…

— Nos volvemos a encontrar de nuevo, ¿eh? – dice Tifa saliendo de su escondite.

No es que puedan verla aun, pero ahora ya saben que hay dos personas. Y, como no voy a decir nada, solo serán dos. Yo me quedaré escondida para mantener el elemento sorpresa. No por nada soy una ninja.

Me doy cuenta de que Cid levanta el brazo, seguramente para utilizar la materia e iluminar la sala como antes, así que me preparo para saltar y esconderme detrás de Tseng y Elena en el momento en que cree la llama, para no ser vista.

Y, tal como pensaba, Cid utiliza su materia para dar luz a la sala. Aprovecho el momento para saltar "ninjamente" y colocarme entre las sombras detrás de ellos, encima de la máquina que tanto Tseng y Tifa han estado manipulando. La llama hace visibles tanto a Tifa como a Cid pero yo ya estoy perfectamente oculta a los ojos de los dos Turcos y no se darán cuenta de mi presencia mientras no se giren (porque soy buena, pero no tanto).

A pesar de que, en principio, les hemos sorprendido, Tseng no muestra sorpresa alguna (como mínimo, desde su espalda no se nota nada). Elena sí que reacciona. Y de una manera muy mona.

— ¿Y Cloud Strife? ¿También tendré el placer de verlo aparecer por esas escaleras? – pregunta con un punto de mofa Tseng.

— Cloud no ha venido, ni falta que le hace. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – responde Tifa, tajante.

Tanto Tifa como Cid se van acercando lentamente hasta donde están Tseng y Elena.

— No es de vuestra incumbencia. Los asuntos de los Turcos solo conciernen a los Turcos. Y ya sabes qué hacemos con aquellos que se interponen en nuestro camino – amenaza Tseng.

— ¡Sí! ¡Les dejáis que os derroten! – responde Cid burlonamente.

Tseng no responde. Simplemente mira a Cid desafiante. Elena, por su parte, está preparada por si acaso ha de luchar, aunque se mantiene al margen en la conversa.

La tensión es tan grande que se puede cortar con un simple susurro.

— Tranquilos. No hemos venido aquí buscando pelea – dice Tifa, rompiendo el tenso silencio –. Pero he de preguntarlo: Lo que está pasando con la corriente vital no será cosa vuestra, ¿no? En ese caso quizá sí que debamos cruzar algo más que palabras…

Cid está preparado. Elena también. Aquí puede haber una escabechina importante.

— Como ya te he dicho, los asuntos de los Turcos solo conciernen a los Turcos – responde tajante Tseng –. No obstante, si te hace sentir mejor, ni nosotros ni ShinRa tenemos nada que ver con los acontecimientos que se están sucediendo.

— Ya, claro – dice Cid.

Tifa mira a Cid, y le dice:

— Yo tampoco me lo creo del todo, pero esta vez nos iremos sin armar jaleo – se gira para encarar a Tseng –. Como se descubra que ha sido cosa vuestra os vais a enterar.

Y acto seguido empieza a caminar hacia la salida, y Cid la sigue unos segundos más tarde.

¿No se habrán olvidado de mí, verdad?

Justo cuando voy a salir de las sombras, se empieza a escuchar un sonido grave y de pronto el suelo empieza a temblar, primero suave, pero en pocos instantes escala a un temblor importante.

¡Pero qué-! ¿¡Un terremoto!?

Me cuesta mantener el equilibrio aunque no soy la única, todos menos Tifa ya están en el suelo, e incluso a ella le está costando mantener su equilibrio.

Esto es exagerado. El suelo se mueve demasiado. No sé si el poblado aguantará todo este movimiento y tengo muchas más dudas sobre esta casa.

Y entonces ocurre: El lugar donde estábamos hace unos segundos salta por los aires y lo único que se puede ver es un gran torrente de algo verde que sale a presión desde el suelo. Corriente vital.

Toda esa pared ha salido volando y la corriente se está escapando. Es como un gran géiser.

El suelo sigue temblando, puesto que apenas han pasado unos pocos segundos, pero no parece que vaya a parar pronto. De hecho, creo que cada vez es más fuerte. Esto no me gusta nada. Hemos de salir de aquí ya.

Al parecer voy tarde, puesto que todos los demás ya están intentando huir. Tseng se ha recuperado y está ayudando a Elena mientras la lleva hacia la salida; por su parte Cid ya está fuera del edificio y Tifa en la entrada. Yo debería empezar a moverme de una vez.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡El suelo se está hundiendo! – grita Cid desde el portal de la entrada.

Como si fuera un adivino, la parte de la casa más cercana a la corriente vital se… se cae. Se hunde, haciendo un estruendo endemoniado y lanzando madera y astillas por todos lados.

Yo consigo agarrarme a alguno de los enormes cables que hay medio encastrados en la pared y me quedo colgando. Tifa ha llegado a la salida así que de ella no me he de preocupar, y puedo ver a Cid a su lado. Sin embargo…

— ¡Ahhhh!

— ¡Elena! – grita Tseng.

Tseng, que está más cerca de la salida, consigue agarrarse a la barandilla de madera que recubre la escalera al sótano (donde nos escondíamos antes) pero Elena, que estaba más atrasada, no puede imitarlo y se desliza inexorablemente, junto con gran parte del mobiliario que no está fijado de alguna manera a la casa, hacia el gran chorro de corriente vital.

¡No!

No pienso permitirlo. Ni de broma.

Siento una punzada de miedo ante lo que puede pasar, pero despejo rápidamente esos pensamientos de mi mente y me concentro.

Cojo el shuriken de mi espalda con mi mano libre, visualizo mi objetivo, respiro hondo y sincronizo mis movimientos. Tal y como he hecho un millar de veces. Ya está todo hecho. Ahora solo falta lo más fácil: lanzar el shuriken.

Lo he practicado infinidad de veces durante toda mi vida. Va donde yo quiero que vaya. Siempre.

A pesar de que la casa se sigue hundiendo y ahora está bastante ladeada, el shuriken hace exactamente lo que le he dicho. Se clava en el suelo, justo delante del gran géiser de corriente vital e intercepta la trayectoria que seguía Elena al caer.

Por suerte se ha clavado con suficiente fuerza, pues Elena se choca con éste y el shuriken consigue aguantar su peso, evitando la caída a la corriente vital.

Qué buena que soy.

Como era de esperar, ahora soy el centro de atención. Todos se giran sorprendidos en mi dirección. Y yo aquí colgando, sin glamour.

Aun sigue temblando el suelo, aunque menos que antes, y no parece que la casa vaya a aguantar mucho más. Me suelto y empiezo a deslizarme rápidamente por el suelo, que ahora tiene una inclinación muy pronunciada.

De fondo oigo a Tifa gritando algo, pero no hago caso. Ahora necesito concentrarme. He de dirigirme hacia donde está Elena.

— ¡Elena! – grita Tseng.

— ¡Sal de aquí, estúpido! ¡Yo me encargo de ella! – le grito a Tseng, que seguía en la barandilla de madera, extendiendo una mano a su subordinada.

Finalmente llego donde está Elena y, aunque he de chocarme con ella para no acabar en la corriente vital, no me importa en absoluto.

Me ha dejado algo de espacio, y ahora estoy medio de pie, apoyada en el suelo con mi espalda, mientras que Elena está agachada más hacia la punta del shuriken. Me impresiona la resistencia de mi propia arma al aguantar el peso de dos personas.

Elena está encarada hacia donde está Tseng. Deduzco que aun no ha saltado porque le preocupa que al saltar el shiruken ceda y se precipite. Bueno, ahora sería "nos precipitemos".

El suelo se hunde cada vez más y una de las máquinas se suelta de la pared, pasando justo a mi izquierda y perdiéndose en la corriente vital.

— ¡Señor, salga de aquí! ¡Usted es más importante! ¡Póngase a salvo! – grita Elena a Tseng – ¡Saldré de aquí, se lo prometo!

La barandilla donde estaba apoyado Tseng empieza a ceder con lo que, muy a su pesar, se ve obligado a retroceder hacia la salida.

— ¡Elena! ¡Más te vale salir de ahí! ¡Es una orden! – responde Tseng mientras sube, de alguna manera, las escaleras que dan a la calle.

La situación no parece demasiado buena. Me he lanzado aquí instintivamente, sin ningún plan de escape.

La barandilla no parece estable pero es la mejor opción, aunque con tanto movimiento, saltar mal puede llegar a ser fatal. Podría intentar saltar con Elena en brazos, pero no sé si tengo la fuerza suficiente como para llegar desde aquí y no parece que haya nada como para hacer un puente improvisado.

Al estar tan cerca, me salpica la corriente vital, y noto esa sensación que suelo sentir al acercarme a esta cosa verde. Siento como si me hiciera vieja por momentos, como si mi vida me abandonase. Me siento cansada.

Justo como cuando fuimos a por Sefirot. No soporto esta situación. Hemos de salir de aquí. Ahora.

— Ammm… ¿se te ocurre algo para salir de aquí? – le pregunto a Elena.

En ese momento, otro ruido interrumpe la escena. Supongo que los cimientos de la parte más alejada de la casa ceden y se sueltan, porque la resistencia que tenia la casa a ser engullida por el desplazamiento de tierra (producido por el géiser) ya no está ahí. La casa se hunde aun más y ahora estamos prácticamente en vertical.

Elena se agarra a mí en un intento de no perder el equilibrio ante ese movimiento inesperado del edificio mientras yo me apoyo aun más con mi espalda en el suelo.

Tseng ha conseguido salir justo a tiempo, pero nuestra única ruta de escape ha quedado bloqueada por tierra. Nos hemos tenido que hundir varios metros.

La situación cada vez va a peor. No sé si podremos salir de aquí.

Más objetos se sueltan de las paredes, como algunos cables y trozos de la pared. La barandilla acaba por soltarse y se precipita hacia la corriente, compartiendo la suerte de la mayoría de las cosas que antes habitaban en esta casa.

Es un poco triste que objetos que han morado en esta casa durante años, que han cogido polvo y guardado lo que antaño fuera un hogar, hayan de tener un final tan abrupto y seco. Y parece que nosotras vamos bastante encaminadas a ese final también.

De alguna manera, aun no hemos entrado en contacto con la corriente, pero estoy a menos de un metro. Elena está aun más cerca.

Me aseguro de que ella esté bien y la miro. Su pelo rubio y su elegante traje azul están ahora empapados de líquido verde, y no le favorece nada. Al estar tan cerca, puedo tocarla, aunque me sorprende lo que noto. Ni temblores, ni nervios, ni nada. Aun está buscando una manera de salir de aquí. No ha perdido la esperanza. No se plantea morir aquí.

Ese pensamiento me hace sentir un poco mal, ya que a mí sí que se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Ella se gira hacia mí, me mira a los ojos y responde:

— Aun no se me ocurre nada. La barandilla era mi mejor opción, si bien ahora ya no sirve de nada – responde –. Aunque, ¿qué materias tienes? Quizá podamos utilizar alguna para salir de aquí.

¿Materias? ¿Qué materia...? Espera.

— Suelo llevar la materia _Levita_, que nos sacaría de este sitio con facilidad, pero me la he dejado en casa – continúa Elena –. Vaya mala suerte qu-

— La materia _Levita_ no funcionaría. Nos podríamos elevar, pero no hay ningún sitio por el que escapar – la interrumpo –. No te preocupes, ya sé cómo salir de aquí.

Con lo fácil que era y no lo he visto. Suerte que ha comentado lo de las materias, que si no, no salimos de una pieza.

— No sé si va a funcionar aunque, por cómo van las cosas, mejor intentarlo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunta Elena.

— Aparte de la puerta hay otra salida, solo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta – respondo, con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿A sí? ¿Dónde?

— Ahí delante – digo mientras señalo con la cabeza el géiser de corriente vital.

No me ha quedado chula la frase ni nada.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿Y cómo piensas salir por ahí?

Vuelvo a escuchar como la tierra se desplaza.

— No tengo tiempo para explicarlo. Confía en mí, por favor – suplico, intentando transmitirle lo mal que está nuestra situación. No es que no se haya dado cuenta, por eso.

Se me queda mirando unos segundos. De no ser bastante pésima y precaria nuestra situación, hasta me habría parecido gracioso este momento, con ella mirándome agachada desde encima de un shuriken. Sé que le deben de estar pasando un montón de cosas por la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, desde que nos conocemos hemos sido enemigas.

Me quedo mirando esos ojos marrones que me devuelven la mirada y, después de lo que parece una eternidad, Elena asiente con la cabeza.

¡Bien! Es hora de poner mi plan en acción.

— Agárrate a mí y no te sueltes, ¿de acuerdo? – ordeno.

Y acto seguido la hago levantarse y la abrazo pasándole los brazos por la cintura.

Noto como se sorprende, pero ella también pone sus brazos en mi cintura y se agarra con fuerza.

...

...

...

Ah, sí. El plan. Escapar. Muerte inminente. Bla, bla, bla.

Para asegurarme de que nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir aumentan, la abrazo con más fuerza aun, por si acaso.

— Ahora saltaré hacia la corriente vital. ¿Preparada?

El suelo se vuelve a mover.

— Sí – responde Elena con brevedad.

Me preparo mentalmente. La materia está lista. Es la hora de salir.

Noto como me tiemblan los músculos. ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si morimos?

He de reconocer que no me importaría morir después de lo de hoy, pero no. No. No pienso morir aquí. Saldremos, y la veré sonreír.

Y salto.

Salto hacia la corriente vital, y activo la materia. Veo como el color rojo de la materia empieza a brillar con intensidad.

En un instante una gran capa de hielo nos rodea. Una capa de hielo fría con un espesor imponente que, por suerte, cumple su función y nos mantiene a salvo de la corriente vital.

Casi no hay tiempo para celebraciones, puesto que la presión nos empuja con mucha fuerza. Empezamos a girar dentro de la corriente, perdiendo el sentido de la orientación. Apenas se ve nada excepto verde atenuado por la capa de hielo transparente. Corriente vital por todos lados. Y giramos cada vez más rápido.

Por suerte, permanecemos dentro de ese géiser menos de 10 segundos (a pesar de que, visto desde dentro, parecen bastantes más) y salimos disparadas hacia el cielo.

— ¡Ya estamos fuera! – oigo decir a Elena.

Eso parece.

Espero a que dejemos de ascender y en el momento en que nos quedamos suspendidas en el aire rompo el hielo hacia afuera.

Debemos estar a unos 30 metros sobre el suelo, aunque es difícil decirlo desde aquí. Elena me suelta, pero yo la agarro por el brazo. Ahora queda el aterrizaje.

Desde aquí se pueden ver con claridad los efectos que ha causado la gran columna de corriente vital. Por suerte, la zona afectada es del exterior del pueblo y la mayor parte de la gente se está poniendo a salvo, aunque el desplazamiento de tierra que se ha producido está hundiendo las casas de los alrededores.

Veo a gente correr, saliendo a toda prisa de la aldea.

Bueno, cuando llegue allí ya me preocuparé. De momento, mi prioridad es que ni yo ni Elena acabemos decorando el suelo.

Empezamos a descender y alcanzamos gran velocidad rápidamente. Miro a Elena. No parece darse cuenta de que aun no estamos a salvo. No. Espera. Ahora ha caído en la cuenta.

— ¡Yuffie!

— ¡Tranquila! – Digo con aires de suficiencia – ¡No te preocupes y déjamelo a mí!

Espero a estar un poco más cerca del suelo y entonces activo la materia.

Noto como si una ráfaga de aire hiciera más ligero mi cuerpo. Estiro a Elena por el brazo y la pongo delante de mí. Acto seguido, coloco mi brazo derecho en su espalda y paso el izquierdo por debajo de sus piernas. Como si fuera un príncipe llevando en brazos a su amada princesa.

Gradúo la caída, de manera que cada vez caemos con más suavidad, de tal manera que acabo aterrizando dando unos pequeños, pero gráciles, pasos encima de una de las casas de la aldea que aún queda intacta.

FUCK YEAH.

Me ha salido que ni pintado. Deberían hacer una película sobre esto o algo, porque me ha salido a la perfección.

— ¿Estás bien? – le digo suavemente a Elena.

No estoy segura de lo que expresa su cara ahora mismo. Parece que esté entre sorprendida, avergonzada y ¿asombrada?

Se me queda mirando y al final responde:

— Ahhh… Si.

Yo simplemente sonrío y la dejo gentilmente en el suelo. Y pongo toda la cara de "no ha sido nada".

Pero la realidad es la realidad. El gran géiser, que está ahora detrás de mí, sigue haciendo brotar corriente vital y, lo que es peor, está hundiendo el poblado.

Miro a Elena una última vez.

— Voy a buscar a Tifa y a Cid, que deben de estar preocupados. Sal del poblado, es muy peligroso quedarse por aquí.

Parece que quiere decirme algo, aunque no encuentra las palabras adecuadas. Por muy mal que me sepa, he de ir con mis amigos, así que me giro y me dispongo a saltar desde el tejado de la casa al suelo nevado.

— ¡Espera! – escucho una voz detrás de mí.

No me giro, pero me detengo en seco y ladeo un poco la cabeza.

— Gracias – dice Elena.

...

— De nada.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

MISIÓN VIRTUOSA

_**(Lo que queda del) Poblado del Iciclo**_

_**Diez y media de la mañana.**_

Tifa y Cid no han sido difíciles de encontrar. Estaban en medio de la aldea, buscando a gente rezagada. No parece que se hayan dado cuenta de mi presencia. Ni parecen preocupados por mí.

Algo en mi interior está llorando.

De pronto, Tifa se gira y, con dificultad, logra distinguirme. Total, voy con un atuendo no muy habitual en mí (a pesar de que abriga) y estoy recubierta de líquido pringoso que antes era corriente vital.

— ¡Yuffie! – dice casi sin creérselo – ¡Cid! ¡Es Yuffie!

Y, acto seguido, se acerca corriendo para darme un abrazo.

— ¡Yuffie! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo has salido de allí? – pregunta.

Veo como Cid se acerca por detrás.

— Tranquila, Tifa. Estoy bien. Un poco pringada de corriente vital (que por cierto, ahora tienes en tu ropa), pero bien.

Ahora noto algo raro. Más bien… no noto algo. Puedo sentir la presión de los brazos de Tifa en mi espalda cuando ahí debería estar…. ¡Mierda! Mi shuriken. Ya he vuelto a perderlo. Bueno, no es que lo haya perdido esta vez… aunque a saber dónde andará. La corriente vital tendría que haberlo lanzado a presión junto conmigo y Elena, así que debería estar por aquí… pero no me pienso parar a buscarlo ahora.

— ¡Maldita sea, Yuffie! ¡Nos has tenido preocupados! – exclama Cid, denotando cierto tono de sinceridad.

No sé porque, pero pongo una ligera cara de avergonzada y desvío la mirada.

— Bueno. La explicación viene luego. ¿Han salido todos los habitantes del poblado? – pregunto.

— Han salido muchos, aunque quizá aun haya gente en sus casas. Íbamos a dividirnos para buscar dentro de ellas – responde Tifa.

Cid asiente.

Todavía noto que falta algo. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Substancia viscosa en mi pelo, claro que sí. Lo que me faltaba. ¿Y dónde está mi gorro? A juzgar por la cantidad de pringue verde, diría que lo he perdido hace ya algún tiempo. Quizá incluso antes de escapar de la casa.

Maldita sea. Era un buen gorro.

— No perdamos tiempo. Primero vamos a las más cercanas. Tifa, tú ves a esa casa de ahí – dice Cid señalando una casa cercana a nosotros –. Yuffie, tú la de al lado. Yo iré a esa de la izquierda. Nos vemos en 5 minutos aquí, si no se ha hundido esto. ¡Y no se os ocurra llegar tarde, porque os %&$ &€!

Y nos separamos, cada uno por su lado.

* * *

_**Poblado del Iciclo**_

_**10:30 de la mañana.**_

Nada más bajar del tejado de la casa oigo detrás de mí una voz conocida.

— ¡Elena!

Me giro, pero ya sé de quién ese esa voz.

— Señor. ¿Está bien? – le digo al hombre que ahora se planta delante de mí, con el mismo traje azul que llevamos los Turcos.

— Eso debería preguntártelo yo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo has salido? – pregunta.

Pues dentro de un bloque de hielo y a través de un montón de corriente vital, de una manera que sobrepasa lo "espectacular".

— No hay tiempo. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, el poblado no aguantará mucho más – respondo esquivando la pregunta.

Tseng se me queda mirando un segundo.

Parece como si estuviera meditando algo importante…

— Está bien – dice finalmente.

…o no.

—… pero quiero que hagas algo. Tengo una misión para ti.

… o si.

Si al poblado apenas le quedan minutos de vida. No sé qué es lo que quiere que-

— Quédate en el poblado. Sigue a Tifa Lockhart y a sus compinches. Puede que no sean más que unos alborotadores que solo recurren a la fuerza bruta, pero nosotros apenas tenemos información sobre lo que está pasando. Quizá sepan algo que nosotros desconocemos.

De alguna forma me sorprende el comentario.

— ¿Y usted señor? – le pregunto.

Se queda pensando unos segundos antes de responderme.

— Ahora que el laboratorio del profesor Gast ya no existe, tenemos que encontrar otra posible fuente de información. Seguimos sin saber qué es lo que causa todo esto.

Hmmm. Vaya. Me salvan el pellejo y ahora he de espiarlos. Me siento un poco mal por ellos pero el trabajo es el trabajo.

— De acuerdo. Les seguiré e informaré cuando pueda.

— Esta vez actúa con más cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? – me dice con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

…

— Por supuesto. Ya no soy una novata,…

…

Señor.

—… Señor.

…

…

…

— ¿Elena? ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

— ¿Qué? Amm… Si. Si. Estaba pensando donde podían haber ido Tifa y sus compañeros – respondo sin saber muy bien que me ha preguntado.

A pesar de que digo esto, Tseng no parece demasiado convencido. No le da importancia, afortunadamente, ya que tampoco tengo muchas ganas de seguir con esta conversa.

— Está bien. Ahora ve y cumple tu misión. Y pon cara de trabajo. ¿Eres de los Turcos, recuerdas?

— ¡Si, señor!

Y sin perder un instante me dirijo hacia donde vi alejarse a Yuffie desde el tejado. No puedo verle, pero sé que Tseng aun sigue ahí, mirando cómo me marcho.

…

* * *

**_En las afueras del "Poblado del Iciclo"._**

**_11:15 de la mañana._**

Hace algo de frío pero no tengo nada más para cubrirme con lo que me he de aguantar. Esto de esperar se me da fatal.

Al final logré encontrarlos. Estaban ayudando a gente a huir del poblado.

Parece que van a llevar a los supervivientes en su nave voladora hasta la ciudad más cercana. Eso sería… ¿Costa del Sol? No estoy del todo segura. Midgar también está más o menos cerca, aunque dudo que vayan hasta allá. O Wutai. Quizá vayan a Wutai.

Espero que no tarden mucho más en traer la nave, porque me estoy aburriendo bastante. Y la cara que Tseng me ha puesto antes de separarnos…. me trae demasiados recuerdos.

No debo pensar en esas cosas.

A mi izquierda hay un par de niños jugando. En realidad, hay un montón de niños jugando por todos lados. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan contentos? Están en medio de una montaña nevada después de perderlo absolutamente todo.

Aún conservan sus vidas, supongo.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, lo más probable es que sean los adultos los que piensen esas cosas. Quizá los niños no se plantean nada.

…

Me aburro.

No quería sentarme en la nieve, pues es malo para el traje, pero me estoy cansando de estar de pie (no físicamente, por eso, pero me cansa ver a tanta gente deambulando por aquí). Además, voy pringada de corriente vital. Me he conseguido quitar (espero) gran parte del material pringoso del pelo y, aunque lo he intentado con poco éxito, también del traje.

Toca esperar sentada, parece.

Me siento. Hace frío, como suponía. Tendré que llevar el traje al tinte en cuando vuelva a Midgar, aunque no sé si quizá debería comprarme uno nuevo. No creo que sepan quitar manchas de corriente vital, después de todo.

Y en eso que escucho un sonido proveniente del otro lado de la colina nevada.

Me vuelvo en la dirección del ruido desconocido.

De pronto aparece una cosa enorme en el horizonte blanco que se eleva a gran velocidad. Es la nave de AVALANCHA.

Genial. Ahora que me he sentado.

La nave voladora pasa por encima de nuestras cabezas como si se estuviera riendo de mí y se acerca a una zona más plana (aunque llena de nieve) que hay a mi izquierda.

— Bueno. Creo que es hora de trabajar.

Me levanto y me quito la nieve que se me ha quedado en las partes donde me he sentado. Como suponía, noto que está algo mojado.

No me voy a molestar. Hoy casi muero. No puedo dejar que esto me arruine el día.

Así que, una vez centrada, me acerco hacia la nave. Estará a unos 100 metros pero he de ir con mucho cuidado. Mi ropa no es que sea camuflaje militar precisamente, así que voy a tener que ocultarme bien entre toda esta gente.

Desde aquí puedo ver que, para acceder a la nave, se ha de subir por una escalera de cuerda y luego entrar por una puerta al interior, donde supongo que pondrán a toda esta gente. Esto no va a ser fácil.

A medida que voy avanzando me intento fijar donde están los miembros de AVALANCHA (que he de esquivar como sea). Yuffie Kisaragi está en la nieve, justo a los pies de la nave, guiando a la gente para que suba por la escalera de cuerda. Tifa Lockhart está justo encima, en la cubierta de la aeronave, justo antes de la puerta de entrada, para que me sea aun más difícil entrar.

No veo al otro. Al rubio ese tan maleducado. Puede que esté en el puente. Si mal no recuerdo era piloto…

Me acerco.

Ahora que caigo en ello, quizá hay más miembros de AVALANCHA. Si bien solo había tres antes, es más que posible que aparezcan aquí los demás. He de extremar las precauciones.

Estoy a apenas unos 20 metros. Intento pasar desapercibida. El primer obstáculo es la joven ninja. Si me oculto entre la gente Yuffie no me verá y Lockhart parece ocupada con algunas personas arriba, con lo que quizá sí que pueda colarme sin ser reconocida. No solo es que "quizá pueda", es que "he de hacerlo".

Esta es mi oportunidad.

Acelero el paso. Yuffie está más adelantada de lo que parece. Si subiera por esas escaleras no me vería, al quedar a su espalda. Es arriesgado, pero no parece que pueda entrar sigilosamente de otro modo. Además, no tengo ninguna garantía de que Lockhart no me descubra una vez he subido.

¡Elena! ¡Céntrate! Paso a paso.

Me pongo detrás de una familia y camino a su mismo ritmo, intentando quedar fuera de la línea de visión de la persona que hace aproximadamente una hora me ha salvado la vida. No me acaba de agradar esto pero es una orden. Lo lamento.

Con pericia (que caminar al lado de alguien sin que se note que los estar utilizando de pantalla es complicado) me sitúo fuera del ángulo de visión de la chica y consigo flanquearla. En este momento (y mientras no se gire) estoy a salvo.

La familia que estaba utilizando de escudo empieza a subir la escalera.

Con un poco de presteza, por favor.

Suben un niño y una niña, de no más de 10 años. Al parecer ninguno de los dos ha subido nunca unas escaleras de este tipo. No es por molestar pero ¿podéis daros un poco de prisa?

Va. Va. Va. Va.

Dirijo una mirada sutil, pero nerviosa hacia Yuffie. No se ha girado. De momento todo bien.

Si he de ser sincera, me parece increíble que la tenga a apenas metro y medio. Me siento como en una película de espías, de esas donde se ocultan a plena luz del día. Aunque eso no es real, y esto sí. Noto algo de emoción que se acumula dentro de mí.

Ahora empieza a subir la señora, ayudada por su (supongo) marido. Tiene un poco más de destreza a la hora de subir, aunque también tarda lo suyo.

Vuelvo a mirar a la chica que me ha salvado la vida. Está tan cerca que podría tocarla, si quisiera.

Ahora mismo está vociferando a la gente que se acerque, para subirlos a bordo y así poder trasladarlos. Debajo del pelo lleva algo… su bandana, por supuesto. No es que pueda verla (al estar ella de frente) pero siempre me ha gustado la gente que lleva algo en la cabeza, ya sean gorros o, en este caso, bandanas. Todavía tiene pringue verde en la ropa y en el pelo, de nuestro encuentro de antes…

Ahora que me fijo, ese abrigo lo he visto en algún sitio. ¿En Midgar, quizá? En alguna tienda…

De pronto, una voz distante me corta la línea de pensamiento.

— ¿Señorita?

Es el señor que estaba detrás de mí. ¿Qu-

Me giro. Ya no hay nadie subiendo la escalera.

¿Pero qué?

¿Me he quedado mirando a Yuffie?

Vaya.

Céntrate. Estas atrayendo atención.

— Lo siento – digo con la voz más suave que tengo, casi susurrando.

Me encaro a las escaleras y subo lo más rápido que puedo. Miro de refilón si Yuffie se ha dado cuenta, pero no lo parece ya que sigue dirigiendo el tráfico.

Todavía sigo un poco desconcertada aunque, ahora que estoy casi arriba, he de preocuparme de otras cosas. Otras cosas llamadas Tifa Lockhart.

Paro de subir un segundo para mirar a escondidas desde el borde, intentando que no se me vea demasiado. Hecho una mirada furtiva para localizar a Tifa. No es demasiado complicado. Está a unos 3 metros de mí, mirando en esta dirección. Por suerte, está hablando con la mujer de la familia que ha subido justo antes que yo, así que aun no me ha visto.

Esto es malo. Si subo, por mucho que esté hablando con otra persona me verá.

Noto como ya hay alguien subiendo por las escaleras, justo debajo de mí.

He de crear una distracción, y ahora mismo.

Repaso mentalmente que materias tengo.

Vale, utilizaré la materia _Rayo_ y la lanzaré lejos. Aprovechando la confusión, me colaré dentro.

Extiendo el brazo derecho, donde tengo las materias. Apunto a una zona nevada sin gente y…

— ¡Eh, tú!

… alguien grita. Reconozco esa voz. Es de Lockhart.

— ¡Si tú! ¡Que te he visto! – vocifera la chica.

Me giro para ver qué pasa. Al parecer, Lockhart está gritando a alguien que está al otro lado de la puerta, dentro de la nave, y desde aquí no puedo ver quién es.

No sé qué está pasando, aunque esto me favorece. Lockhart entra al interior de la nave rápidamente, momento que aprovecho para acabar de subir la escalera. Me incorporo y, sigilosamente, me acerco a la entrada por donde acaba de pasar esa mujer hace apenas unos instantes. Discretamente hecho un vistazo a su interior.

Todo es metálico. El camino gira a la derecha, y bajando las escaleras metálicas se llega hasta una especie de estancia general donde ahora mismo hay alrededor de 50 o 60 personas. No me imaginaba esto tan espacioso. Desde luego no parece tan grande desde fuera. Lockhart está bajando por estas escaleras, siguiendo a alguien que también lo hace, aunque está huyendo de ella.

— Es ahora o nunca – me digo a mí misma.

Entro, siguiendo la cola de gente que baja a un ritmo bastante lento. Aquí estoy a la vista, pero si intento ir más deprisa y me cuelo, puede que atraiga atención y eso es lo que menos necesito ahora.

De mientras, el tipo (que no me había fijado antes) al que persigue Lockhart cruza rápidamente un puente sorprendentemente fino en un intento de huir de su perseguidora.

Vaya, así que este es el lugar desde donde AVALANCHA opera, ¿eh? Pues no está nada mal. Y además es también un medio de transporte, con capacidad de carga. Creo que ahora entiendo porque el antiguo jefe militar de ShinRa los maldecía por habernos robado esta nave.

Debería empezar a pensar en mi plan de acción. En cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino toda esta gente se irá, así que necesito un sitio para esconderme cuando desalojen todo esto. Aparte de la sala por la que se ha ido el tipo de antes hay solo otras dos: Una puerta al fondo a la izquierda y otra justo por debajo de la puerta de entrada.

La que parece más alejada es la de la izquierda al fondo, así que en cuanto llego al rellano principal me dispongo a ir en esa dirección. No obstante…

— ¡Eso dices! ¿Y por qué intentabas librarte de mí, eh?

…aparece Lockhart con el tipo al que perseguía.

No quisiera estar en su lugar.

Siguen diciendo algo pero no presto atención. Me muevo sigilosamente hacia mi destino intentando que Lockhart no me vea. Además, no consigo ver si hay algún miembro más del grupo terrorista por aquí. Para más inri, sé que la tripulación original de esta aeronave se afilió a AVALANCHA, aunque no logro identificar a ninguno, así que debo ir con mucho más cuidado.

Continuo caminando, mientras la mujer se lleva al pobre señor (digo pobre pero no sé qué es lo que ha hecho para enfadarla así) por las escaleras.

¿Lo tirará de la nave? Eso sería digno de ver.

Sonrío ligeramente, mientras esquivo a las últimas personas que me separan de la puerta.

Me acerco rápidamente y con la máxima discreción posible a mi objetivo. No sé qué es lo que me voy a encontrar, así que hecho una mirada rápida al interior.

No hay nadie. Espera. Esto es un… ¿establo? Eso parece, pues hay un corral de madera y paja por todos lados, pero ningún animal. ¿Un establo para chocobos en una nave voladora? ¿En serio? Quiero decir, ¿eso está permitido? ¿No están incumpliendo alguna ley o algo? Pobres chocobos.

He hecho una rápida inspección del lugar. Por suerte para mí, no parece que haya demasiada actividad en esta sala. Supongo que, al no estar el chocobo (porque espero que solo lleven uno), nadie entrará aquí. Genial. El escondite perfecto.

Por si acaso, me quedaré cerca de este montón de paja, para ocultarme dentro en caso de que alguien entre. Así que, después de encontrar el lugar menos sucio cerca de mi escondite de emergencia, me siento a esperar.

— Ya que tengo que ir al tinte, mejor ponérselo difícil – digo en voz alta mientras me siento, aunque ya he dado por perdido este traje.

Ahora lo único que he de hacer es esperar. Por la cantidad de gente que había, todavía faltarán unos 10 o 15 minutos. Tiempo suficiente para reflexionar sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

— A ver, Elena. ¿Cómo has podido dejar que te salven?


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

LA QUE PERSIGUE A LA NIEVE

_**Aeronave Highwind**_

_**Mediodía, 1:15 aproximadamente.**_

Pues me equivocaba, no han ido ni a Midgar ni a Costa del Sol. Ni siquiera a Wutai. Los han dejado en Ciudad Huesos.

No sé cómo van a arreglárselas los arqueólogos que viven por ahí, dada la situación. Es más curiosidad, puesto que no me interesa demasiado. Ahora es cuando he de estar más atenta, ya que ahora no se a donde vamos. Sin embargo, por lo que he podido ver en el pequeño ojo de buey que hay en el cuarto, nos dirigimos al sur-este. ¿A dónde? Ni idea. Probablemente a Midgar.

Llevamos un buen rato en el aire desde que los dejamos, así que si en efecto es Midgar donde vamos, deberíamos-

Algo pasa.

Noto como descendemos.

Me acerco rápidamente al ojo de buey. Fondo negro y deprimente a pesar del cielo despejado. Sí, estamos en Midgar.

Oigo voces provenientes del rellano principal.

Espero a que las voces dejen de oírse y me aventuro lentamente hacia afuera. No hay nadie, y avanzo rápidamente hacia las escaleras en dirección a la cubierta de la nave. La suposición que, en efecto, van a salir es acertada pues escucho a los miembros de AVALANCHA cada vez más fuerte mientras subo las escaleras.

Me acerco a la puerta y miro discretamente.

Veo a Lockhart, a Yuffie y al otro miembro de AVALANCHA (Cid Highwind, si no me equivoco) muy cerca de la barandilla, mirando hacia algún lugar que no puedo ver. También hay alguien más. Va de azul, con aspecto de oficial. Debe ser de la tripulación de la nave.

Parece que Yuffie se ha cambiado de ropa. No me extraña, no es demasiado agradable ir con corriente vital a ningún sitio. Ahora lleva un atuendo que me suena bastante más. Ha cambiado su abrigo por una camisa blanca sin mangas, que tiene algo escrito que no logro distinguir en la parte delantera. También ha decidido cambiar los pantalones anchos que llevaba por unos más cortos que le llegan a la rodilla, aunque comparte el color con el anterior. Lleva las mismas botas que llevaba esta mañana, por eso, que aun siguen con restos de pringue verde en el lateral.

— ¡Ahí está Cloud! – oigo decir a Yuffie, saludando con la mano.

— No hace falta que se acerquen tanto. Como vea que le han hecho algo a la nave por acercarse demasiado se van a enterar – amenaza el piloto (supongo), mientras el miembro de la tripulación que apenas está a unos pocos metros empieza a temblar.

La nave sigue descendiendo, pero desde mi posición ya puedo ver dónde estamos y que planean hacer.

La aeronave va a ponerse encima de la terraza del edificio ShinRa, para que Yuffie y compañía puedan acceder al último piso. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Yuffie salta la primera. Con un poco más de reparo salta luego Lockhart y, finalmente Highwind.

He de saltar yo también, y he de hacerlo antes de que se alejen.

El miembro de la tripulación que estaba con ellos ha ido a asegurarse de que han llegado bien. No, espera. Está subiendo la escalera de cuerda. ¿Por qué la ha puesto, si era obvio que iban a saltar?

En todo caso, esta es mi oportunidad. Salgo de mi escondite y, sigilosamente, me coloco detrás del chaval. Eso sí, a una distancia prudencial y un poco a su izquierda, de ese modo, cuando acabe de recoger la escalera y vuelva al interior, no me verá (puesto que se girará hacia su derecha, espero). Ayuda que esté lo más agachada posible, aunque como me vea voy a hacer el ridículo.

Todo transcurre como he supuesto. El chico acaba de subir la escalera (que, ahora que lo pienso, ¿para qué se la lleva? ¿No sería mejor dejarla donde está y punto?), desenganchándola de sus puntos de sujeción a la aeronave y se gira en dirección de la puerta de entrada.

La nave apenas se ha movido de su posición, con lo que cojo impulso y, sigilosamente, corro con todas mis fuerzas. He supuesto mucha más distancia entre la nave y el edificio de la que realmente hay (más que nada porque saltaba a ciegas), con lo que ahora solo me he de preocupar de la caída y de no hacer mucho ruido.

No parece que el miembro de la tripulación se haya percatado de mi presencia mientras saltaba, así que me concentro en la caída.

Consigo aterrizar más o menos bien y me apoyo con mis manos para no acabar cayendo hacia adelante. Exceptuando lo de las manos, he clavado la caída. Levanto la cabeza rápidamente y observo la situación. Los tres integrantes de AVALANCHA que estaba siguiendo están a unos 15 metros, en la cornisa conectada con esta terraza que da al edificio principal. No parece que se hayan dado cuenta de mi presencia. Además, hay otra persona con ellos. Un chico alto, rubio y que porta una espada demasiado grande para mi gusto: Cloud Strife.

Me acerco a la pared que tengo en frente, de manera que no puedan verme (ni a través del ventanal que hay, aunque ya no tenga cristales). Puedo oír sus voces, pero no lo que dicen. Tendría que acercarme más para eso.

En el momento en que entran en el edificio yo me acerco casi gateando por la misma cornisa por la que caminaban ellos hace nada. Hecho una mirada en su interior.

La sala no me sorprende, pues ya había estado aquí antes, aunque solo fuera una vez. A mi izquierda hay algo parecido a una mesa, con el único asiento encarando a los posibles invitados, que da la espalda a lo que en su día fue un impresionante ventanal. La mesa tiene una forma extraña, pues fue fabricada más como escudo de emergencia (el presidente solo tenía que agacharse mientras que el sistema de seguridad acababa con posibles intrusos, según tengo entendido). O al menos hasta que vino Sefirot y se acabó lo que se daba.

Aparte de la mesa no hay gran cosa. Unos pilares en los extremos y las escaleras al fondo a mi derecha, son lo único que hay de importancia, dejando una buena cantidad de espacio para invitados.

En la sala hay más gente de la que esperaba. Eso de primeras. En total, contando a los cuatro que he seguido, hay tres personas más.

Uno grande, de piel negra y con un arma por mano que está sentado en la mesa del antiguo presidente de ShinRa. Barret Wallace. Nunca llegué a enfrentarme directamente a él en combate durante la crisis de Meteorito, así que debería extremar la precaución.

Más al fondo, apoyado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa donde está sentado Wallace, hay un hombre con un traje azul bastante elegante, de pelo negro y tirado para atrás, con una barba poco densa y controlada, que está saludando a Strife y compañía. Esa persona es Reeve Tuesti, antiguo miembro de ShinRa, que ocupaba el cargo de Desarrollo Urbanístico dentro de la empresa.

Más a la derecha (desde donde estoy yo) está Red XIII, miembro de una de las tribus más antiguas que existen sobre el planeta. Tiene el aspecto de una ¿pantera? de color rojizo. No es que se me den demasiado bien los animales, sinceramente. Yo misma pude comprobar en anteriores ocasiones que tiene la capacidad de hablar, a pesar de que nunca dijo nada de interés. Tengo entendido que en este lugar intentaron experimentar con él, algo que no parece importarle demasiado, al estar reposando tranquilamente en el suelo.

El grupo al que seguía se detiene en frente de Reeve, situándose de espaldas hacia donde estoy yo.

— ¿Qué tal? – oigo decir a Lockhart – ¿habéis encontrado algo?

— Nada de nada – responde Wallace –. Esto está tan desierto como la última vez que estuvimos aquí, solo que con menos sangre.

Tanto Lockhart como Strife desvían la mirada hacia el suelo.

— ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – pregunta Yuffie.

A todo esto. ¿No falta un miembro de AVALANCHA más? Vincent Valentine. El ex-Turco, que fue transformado en vampiro por ese científico chiflado. Espera. Creo recordar que podía volar a voluntad. Me giro instintivamente, casi temiendo que me esté observando desde algún lugar.

Pero no veo nada en el cielo.

Me vuelvo para seguir espiando la conversa.

— Lo que deberíamos preguntarnos no es "¿qué vamos a hacer?", sino "¿qué es lo que sabemos hasta ahora?" – dice una voz que no pega nada con su cuerpo de felino – ¿vosotros habéis encontrado algo de utilidad?

No responde Yuffie, sino Strife.

— Al parecer, tuvieron dificultades en el Poblado del Iciclo.

— ¿Dificultades? – dice Red XIII mientras levanta por primera vez la cabeza para ver a sus compañeros.

— Estaban investigando el laboratorio cuando…

— CUANDO EL POBLADO AL COMPLETO SE FUE A LA MIERDA – anuncia Yuffie a viva voz.

— ¿¡Qué!? – los tres miembros de AVALANCHA se sorprenden ante tal frase.

— ¿Es eso cierto? – pregunta Reeve.

— Amm… Si – responde Tifa –. Estábamos investigando el laboratorio cuando surgió uno de esos chorros de energía vital y se cargó el edificio. Y luego hundió el poblado hasta que no quedó nada.

Todos ponen cara de preocupación y un largo silencio se impone en la sala.

— Conseguimos investigar un poco antes de eso – continua Lockhart –, aunque no había nada que hiciera referencia a la corriente vital. Todo era de los Cetra y los Ancianos.

— Sabíamos que las probabilidades de encontrar algo ahí eran escasas desde el principio – añade Strife –, así que tampoco hemos perdido nada.

— Aunque no os podéis imaginar con quien nos topamos – sonríe maliciosamente Highwind.

Al parecer esta frase les toma por sorpresa. No es de extrañar, yo también me sorprendí en su momento.

— Con los Turcos – afirma Lockhart.

— ¡¿Esos &%#$%& estaban ahí?! – dice sin tapujos Wallace.

Lockhart afirma con la cabeza.

— Concretamente Tseng y Elena – continua –. Buscaban lo mismo que nosotros: información.

Anda, yo.

— ¿Así que saben lo mismo que nosotros? – pregunta Wallace.

— No tiene porque – corta tajantemente Strife.

— En todo caso – interviene Lockhart – deberíamos tener cuidado con ellos. Ya sabemos de lo que son capaces.

Otra vez silencio.

— Por cierto – dice Lockhart, girándose hacia Yuffie – aun no me has respondido la pregunta que te hice antes… ¿Por qué salvaste a Elena?

Hmmm. Esta pregunta me interesa.

— ¿Lo qué? – pregunta Wallace como si no hubiera entendido lo que acaba de decir la chica.

Yuffie balbuce unas palabras inteligibles.

— Mientras estábamos con los Turcos apareció la corriente vital. Cid y yo conseguimos escapar a tiempo del edificio, pero no Elena (y Tseng, pero eso no es importante). Y a Yuffie no se le ocurre una mejor idea que quedarse a salvarla.

— ¿¡QUE?! – dice totalmente anonadado Wallace, aunque todos los demás también ponen una cara de sorpresa.

Ahora todas las miradas se centran en Yuffie. Incluso la mía.

Yuffie, por su parte, balbucea un poco más y finalmente se calma, para decir:

— ¡Yo soy la Gran Ninja Yuffie! ¡Salvo a quien me da la gana!

Y les da la espalda con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfadada. Aunque esto último lo supongo, porque me escondo para que no me vea al girarse.

— Eso ha estado cerca – susurro.

— ¿El que ha estado cerca?

PERO QU-

Miro detrás de mí. Hay una especie de monstruo blanco con brazos, con otro monigote parecido a un gato de peluche encima.

Antes de que pueda hacer nada se me echa encima y me aplasta contra la pared.

Me ha pillado totalmente desprevenida. Tiene toda la ventaja física. He de utilizar alguna materia o de lo contrario…

Para cuando me doy cuenta tengo una espada apuntándome a la cara. Una demasiado grande para mi gusto. Y el rubio miembro de AVALANCHA que la porta está mirándome fijamente.

— No lo hagas. No merece la pena – dice Strife.

Genial. Ya me han descubierto. Por mucho que lo intente, no podré escapar de ellos, con lo que dejo de hacer fuerza contra el monigote este. Strife lo nota y baja su espada, aunque sigue alerta sujetando con fuerza su arma, y no me pierde de vista.

Veo de refilón como detrás de él está Lockhart, sorprendida. Y también Yuffie, que no parece creerse que esté aquí.

Esto ha de ser el peor espionaje de la historia.

Pero bueno, ya no puede ponerse peor.

— Oye Reeve – exclama Strife – ¿no vimos una cuerda en uno de los pisos inferiores?


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

OTRA VEZ

_**Edificio ShinRa, piso 69**_

_**Mediodía, 1:30**_

Pues aquí me encuentro yo. Rodeada de miembros de AVALANCHA, sin materias (porque no son estúpidos) y atada a un pilar en el penúltimo piso del edificio ShinRa, en mitad de Midgar. Y sin refuerzos en camino, pues ninguno de mis compañeros sabe donde estoy. La cosa no pinta demasiado bien.

Aunque, dentro de lo que cabe, e intentando ser positiva, esto podía haber acabado mucho peor.

La verdad es que la escena es un tanto peculiar. Estoy atada a uno de los pilares de las escaleras que dan al último piso, concretamente a la que sube por la derecha. Veo parcialmente la escalera de la izquierda justo delante de mí pues los miembros más corpulentos de AVALANCHA se han propuesto taparme la vista, mientras que sus otros compañeros están más a mi izquierda. Incluso el felino está sentado encima del escritorio más cercano.

Aparte de nosotros no hay nadie más. Quiero decir, este edificio lleva tiempo desierto y abandonado. No llegarán refuerzos inesperados, desde luego. Es curioso (por otra parte) como hasta no hace demasiado este edificio estaba lleno de gente, y el estado en el que se encuentra ahora no augura ninguna mejoría.

He de admitir, por eso, que estos de AVALANCHA saben atar a alguien a un pilar. Tengo las manos atadas a mi espalda y, aparte de la atadura de las manos, todo mi torso está sujeto a la columna con la misma cuerda, de manera que mi espalda no toca directamente al mármol blanco, al estar los brazos en medio. Las piernas también están atadas, pero solo entre ellas y al pilar; mucho más simple que las ataduras utilizadas para mi parte superior. Añadiré a esta descripción una gran sensación de humillación.

Estoy absolutamente asegurada; no escaparé con facilidad.

Y tampoco es que pueda, con tantos ojos mirando.

— Creo que ya va siendo hora de empezar el interrogatorio – dice Strife.

Al formar parte de los Turcos he podido llegar a observar (e incluso actuar de vez en cuando) en diversos interrogatorios. Lo bueno de tener experiencia en esto (si es que se puede sacar algo positivo) es que al mirarlos puedo ver que parecen "inofensivos". Supongo que eso evita la tortura y esas cosas tan desagradables. Un consuelo, como mínimo.

— ¿Por qué nos seguías? – pregunta Lockhart.

No digo nada y sigo mirando al suelo.

— Venga, que estamos del mismo lado en esto – insiste.

¿Está intentando que coopere con ese tipo de discurso? Vamos, hasta yo puedo hacerlo mejor.

No sé exactamente que están esperando, por eso. He aprendido mucho desde el incidente de Meteorito. Ahora no se me escapa información clasificada. Por mucho que insistan, no obtendrán nada de mí.

— ¿Te salvamos la vida y así es como nos lo pagas?

…

— Tú no me has salvado la vida – murmuro en voz baja.

Observo de reojo como Lockhart se sorprende ante mi comentario.

Dirijo la mirada hacia mi salvadora. Ella, al lado de Strife, mira discretamente hacia el suelo.

— Sé que no me creeríais si digo que ShinRa no ha sido la causante de este incidente, de todos modos.

Y eso es lo único que obtendrán de mí.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabéis? – dice una voz de hombre a mi derecha.

Ni siquiera me giro para verle, pues sé que quien habla es Reeve Tuesti.

De aquí no sacaréis nada. Va en serio, soy una tumba.

— Es inútil, Reeve. Estos $%&#%$ de ShinRa la han vuelto a liar parda como la última vez y el planeta se ha rebotado. Pierdes el tiempo preguntando algo que todos sabemos. – brama Wallace.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo con Barret – interviene Strife–. ShinRa tiene la culpa de esto seguro. Además – se gira hacia mí –, ella no nos dirá nada.

— Aun así, creo conveniente intentar averiguar si-

— Pierdes el tiempo – le corta Cloud, mientras se dirige hacia la misma escalera a la que estoy atada –. Además, dudo que sepa algo de utilidad.

¡Eh! ¡Que eso ofende!

Deduzco, sin embargo, que este interrogatorio acabará pronto. Y parece que me van a dejar aquí.

— Creo que Cloud tiene razón – añade Red XIII desde la mesa, obligando a todos a girarse.

En efecto, esto no durará mucho más. Bien por mí.

Strife entiende esa afirmación como una excusa para seguir su camino hacia las escaleras. Algunos de los miembros de AVALANCHA siguen a su líder y se alejan de mí. ¿De verdad van a dejarme tirada aquí?

— P-Pero… ¿y qué hacemos con ella? – dice Yuffie, que sigue en el mismo sitio, dubitativa.

— No podemos llevárnosla con nosotros – responde Strife.

Yuffie sigue dudando, mientras sus compañeros empiezan a subir por las escaleras.

Vaya. Su cara muestra sincera preocupación.

— No te preocupes. No me pasará nada – le digo a Yuffie.

Ella se vuelve hacia mí. Sigue dudando.

Le dirijo una sonrisa a la chica.

— Tranquila. Soy de los Turcos. Saldré enseguida – digo para tranquilizarla.

Esto es nuevo. Yo preocupándome por alguien. Alguien que no es un Turco, quiero decir. Supongo que me siento en deuda con ella, por lo de salvarme la vida y eso.

La chica todavía vacila, pero al final decide marcharse. Me dedica una última mirada y luego se va, siguiendo a sus compañeros.

Oigo como sus pasos se alejan por encima de mí.

Cada vez los oigo menos.

Sin embargo…

Algo me sorprende. Algo ha caído a mi izquierda, en la mesa, junto a los ordenadores ahora inactivos.

Aunque sería más correcto decir que ese "algo" se ha clavado. Algo con punta. Un shuriken.

Miro instintivamente para arriba, totalmente en vano (tampoco es que esperara ver algo). Es obvio que ese shuriken es de Yuffie, sin embargo pasan los segundos y no escucho nada nuevo. Ahora que lo pienso, no se parece al arma que utilizó antes. Quiero decir, el shuriken que llevaba en el Poblado del Iciclo era bastante más grande que este. Lo recuerdo bien. No la forma y tal, sino que en este no cabemos dos personas, ni de broma. Ha de ser otro shuriken a la fuerza.

Todo esto es muy extraño, lo reconozco, pero he de escapar de aquí. No debería distraerme.

Intento, de manera fútil, mover las manos. La cuerda está atada a mí de manera hábil. Esto requerirá algo de tiempo. También intento mover las piernas, aunque sin éxito.

Esto no va a ser sencillo.

Pruebo a separar mi brazo derecho, haciendo fuerza hacia afuera, mientras el izquierdo hace fuerza en el sentido contrario, pero lo único que consigo es hacerme daño.

Genial.

Aquí, en el edificio ShinRa, y atada.

Pero si no hago nada, no saldré de aquí.

Intento levantar las piernas, a ver si hay suerte y las ataduras de los pies son un poco más débiles. Ciertamente son más flojas que las del torso superior y, aunque es mi mejor opción ahora mismo, me va a costar bastante.

Forcejeo con las ataduras durante uno o dos minutos, y noto que se van aflojando, pero muy poco cada vez. Esto es desesperante.

Me recuerda a aquella vez en Wutai. También estaba Yuffie. Recuerdo como nos ataron del revés en aquellas estatuas gigantescas.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

¿QU

— ¿¡QU-!?

No puedo acabar de sorprenderme, pues una mano me tapa la boca. Delante de mí aparece Yuffie.

— Shhh. No grites – susurra la chica. Me tranquilizo. Ella lo nota y aleja su mano.

No sé exactamente qué decir.

Aunque no hace falta pensar demasiado ya que empieza a hablar ella.

— Respóndeme, y quiero que seas sincera. ¿Lo que está pasando es culpa de ShinRa?

No sé porque pero niego con la cabeza sin vacilar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere ShinRa? – sigue preguntando.

…

Algo me dice que no debería hacer esto, pero…

— Quiere pararlo. ShinRa es una compañía que se basa en la energía Mako, no podemos permitir que la gente tema a la corriente vital. Supondría el fin de la empresa.

Sus ojos siguen clavados en los míos.

— ¿Por qué ahora tenéis en cuenta a la gente? ¿Por qué no cuando Meteorito? ¿Por qué no antes?

— Pues porque ahora la gente no teme a ShinRa – respondo honestamente.

La chica se queda pensando. Sigue poniendo una cara extraña.

— Está bien…. Voy a sacarte de aquí – dice Yuffie.

¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

— Pero prométeme que no harás daño a nadie. Ni a mis compañeros ni a nadie. Conozco a los Turcos. Prométemelo – dice Yuffie.

¿Va a soltarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Y me pide que le haga una promesa? No hacerle daño a nadie, ¿eh? No planeaba hacerlo a no ser que fuera en defensa propia. Y eso suponiendo que pudiera hacerle algo a algún miembro de AVALANCHA.

Aun así…. Es una oferta demasiado buena como para ser cierta. No estoy segura de que deba confiar en ella. Sin embargo…

Los segundos pasan y yo sigo dudando.

— Está bien – accedo.

Ella sonríe.

— Pues espera que te suelto…

De pronto, se detiene en seco, para luego desviar la mirada al suelo.

— Pero…. Antes de eso… voy a… – Yuffie se mete la mano en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones. De ahí saca algo. Es… un… ¿móvil?

¿Va a hacer una llamada a alguien AHORA?

Está tocando varios botones, murmurando algo para ella misma que no alcanzo a comprender.

— Lo lamento mucho. Esto pasa solamente una vez en la vida… – Yuffie sonríe, aunque no del mismo modo que lo ha hecho antes. Es una sonrisa diferente… no sé definirlo bien…

No tengo ni idea de que se propone, pero siento escalofríos. Tampoco es que pueda hacer otra cosa más que esperar, por otra parte…

— Vale. Creo que ya lo tengo – dice para sí misma en voz alta.

Y, acto seguido, levanta el móvil hacia donde estoy yo. Su mirada tiene un brillo especial, aunque desvía sus ojos rápidamente, y su sonrisa… es…

¿Qué est-

Oh, mierda.

El flash casi me deja ciega. Pero no lo suficiente como para ver a Yuffie comprobando que tal ha salido la foto. Maldita sea.

Noto como la cara se me pone roja. Y la cara de Yuffie muestra una sonrisa nerviosa. No me puedo creer lo que está pasando. No puede ser.

— Oye. ¿Es… necesario… todo esto? – pregunto con un tono de voz que me sorprende hasta a mí.

La chica me devuelve la mirada, algo sonrojada – Lo siento muchísimo pero… no he podido evitarlo – y suelta una risa nerviosa mientras desvía la mirada de nuevo.

Esto no puede estar pasando…

Jamás me habría imaginado en una situación tan rara y a la vez embarazosa. Y menos con ella. Todavía tengo el mal recuerdo de cómo me ataron la última vez en Wutai y mis compañeros se estuvieron burlando durante meses. Y ahora esto. Maldita sea.

Después de guardar su móvil y de pedir otra vez disculpas, se acerca y empieza a cortar las cuerdas con su shuriken. Ya iba siendo hora. Podría haberse ahorrado mi humillación.

¿Eh? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No estaba ese shuriken clavado en la mesa?

Miro hacia el escritorio y, en efecto, el shuriken no está. Debe haberlo cogido mientras yo estaba forcejeando con las cuerdas de las piernas, pero he tenido que estar muy absorta para no darme cuenta de que la chica estaba delante de mí.

Yuffie corta todas las cuerdas y finalmente puedo moverme.

Ella se aleja unos pasos mientras mantiene la mirada (aunque algo avergonzada) hacia mí.

— Jamás… pensé que te ayudaría dos veces.

— Jamás pensé que me rescatarías dos veces – respondo –, ni tampoco que me sacarías una foto en esas condiciones.

La chica solo sonríe, aunque desvía la mirada. Y le devuelvo la sonrisa. No pienso hablar de lo que ha pasado hoy aquí jamás. Aunque no sé si preguntarle qué es lo que hará con las fotos. ¿Va a chantajearme? Porque eso sería más bien la especialidad de mi trabajo.

— B-Bueno. S-Se hace… tarde – dice la chica interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – ¿Nos vamos?

¿Eh? ¿Irnos?

Yuffie empieza a caminar hacia los escritorios a mi izquierda, por el lado contrario por el que han subido sus compañeros. Yo la sigo, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer.

¿Cómo que irnos? ¿Va a llevarme con ella?

Se planta delante de la puerta de metal y esta se abre obedientemente. Continúa caminando por el camino de la derecha y cuando pensaba que descendería de piso, sigue recto, hasta ponerse delante de la pared del edificio.

De pronto, su brazo derecho se ilumina con un color rojizo y ella extiende el brazo hacia la pared blanquecina. Coloca la palma de su mano en la pared.

¿Va a-

Su materia se ilumina con mucha intensidad y, en apenas unos instantes, se dibuja un circulo de proporciones considerables en la pared que se va hundiendo en ella misma. Es como si estuviera creando un agujero circular en el suelo, solo que en la pared que hasta hace nada era uniforme. Casi sin esfuerzo, el trozo circular acaba por hundirse del todo y sale por el otro lado, desprendiéndose al vacío y la oscuridad de Midgar.

A pesar de que yo mantengo una distancia prudencial, ella se acerca al hueco y, apoyándose en la pared, saca la cabeza y mira para abajo. Unos instantes después, levanta la cabeza y busca algo en el cielo.

— Ahí está – dice la joven ninja.

Un ruido bastante estridente que antes no podía oír se escucha. Ese ruido me suena.

Me acerco al hueco (prudentemente, que no deseo caer desde tan alto) y miro para arriba. La aeronave que me ha traído hasta aquí está a apenas unos cuantos metros por encima. Puedo ver como desciende poco a poco.

— Bien. Este es el plan – dice Yuffie –. Primero saltamos a la aeronave y rápidamente te escondes donde quiera que te escondieras la última vez. Yo intentaré que no te vean, ¿de acuerdo?

Muy simple, pero me vale.

— Bien.

Vuelvo a mirar al barco volador. ¿Y cómo llegamos desde aquí?

— Ammm…. No es por ponerle pegas a tu plan pero… ¿Cómo nos metemos en la nave? – pregunto.

— Utilizando esto – dice mientras se le ilumina una materia en el brazo derecho.

¿Eh? ¿No es la misma materia que ha utilizado antes?

— Aunque… – continúa la chica, desviando la mirada – creo que… Si. Diría que es la única manera de que esto funcione…

Yuffie se gira, dándome la espalda, para luego agacharse.

— Sube.

…

QUE.

…

No sé qué decir. Es una suerte que Yuffie esté de espaldas porque no querría enseñarle la cara de estúpida que se me ha quedado.

— E-Es la única forma. No puedo llevarte en brazos… como la última vez… – insiste – Porque… ehhh… sí, eso es, necesito… más estabilidad que esta mañana…

— Pero… ¿es realmente necesario? – pregunto con un ligero e inocente tono de incredulidad.

— ¿N-No tienes materia, no? Si tuvieras, quizá podríamos hacer algo diferente… – responde, con un tono de voz algo indeciso.

Mierda. Tiene razón.

Menuda vergüenza. Hoy no estoy teniendo nada de suerte. No sé si es un consuelo pero, como mínimo, estando por encima de ella no será capaz de hacerme otra foto…

— Está bien – digo titubeante.

A ver. Es la primera vez que hago esto…

Pongo mi pierna derecha en su costado derecho y mi pierna izquierda en su costado izquierdo. Noto como me agarra las piernas con sus brazos y me tiro adelante para equilibrar el peso. Se levanta impulsando las piernas y pegando un saltito, con lo que estoy a cuestas de una manera perfecta. Si alguien escribiera un libro describiendo como se hace esto, debería adjuntar una foto de nosotras.

QUE ALGUIEN ME PEGUE UN TIRO.

Estoy ligeramente apoyada contra su espalda, con lo que puede que ella esté ahora notando-

PERO QUE VA A NOTAR.

…

TENGO GANAS DE LLORAR.

Este momento acaba de substituir al de hace apenas unos minutos. Y yo que pensaba que ese recuerdo me perseguiría como una cruz…

Yuffie se encara al vacío y se pone al borde. Desde aquí se puede ver que la caída que nos espera si esto no sale bien va a ser impresionante.

— A-Agárrate, que vamos a saltar... – la oigo decir.

…

Esto ya no puede ser más humillante, con lo que accedo sin rechistar. Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros y aprieto un poco más mi cuerpo contra ella, para que no tenga problemas de equilibrio.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en esta posición.

Supongo que estará calculando el salto.

— ¿L-Lista? – me pregunta.

Teniendo en cuenta la posición en la que estoy…. supongo que si…

— Si – respondo.

— Pues entonces… – noto como se empieza a mover, y su brazo comienza a emitir una luz rojiza…

Y salta.

Hacia adelante.

NI DE LEJOS LLEGAMOS A LA AERONAVE.

Ahora que lo pienso, con _Levita_ solo se puede planear y ascender un par de metros. ¿Cómo piensa que vamos a subir tal altura?

Pero no activa la materia.

Y caemos. Como cualquier objeto pesado.

Me agarro instintivamente a la chica con todas las fuerzas que tengo, y es tanta la impresión que no puedo ni articular palabra. Ni gritar. Y mira que ahora no deseo hacer otra cosa. Caemos unos cuantos metros más, yo con el corazón encogido, cuando por fin veo que ese color esperanzador se aviva.

— ¡No te sueltes ahora! – me grita Yuffie, aunque con la caída se la oye poco.

De golpe, noto una gran fuerza que proviene de debajo de nosotras, que nos impulsa hacia arriba. ¿Qué clase de materia ha utilizado para esto?

En cuestión de instantes hemos pasado de caer sin fin, a elevarnos rápidamente. Tanto que ahora estamos justo debajo de la aeronave y nos vamos a chocar de manera violenta.

— ¡Yuffie…! – alcanzo a decir, pero no puedo continuar con la frase.

Y, otra vez, noto una fuerza sobre mí. Esta vez no es de ninguna materia. Es la chica que acabo de nombrar, que nos ha impulsado de lado. Giramos 180 grados. Ahora estamos del revés, y "caemos" para arriba.

Apenas un segundo después (siendo generosos con el tiempo) la ninja entra en contacto con la aeronave. Del revés. Debo suponer que es gracias al entrenamiento de Yuffie como ninja que haya podido darse la vuelta en el aire y que haya aterrizado tan grácilmente (del revés).

Desde luego, esta chica no hace más que sorprenderme.

Estoy acabando de situarme cuando la chica que empieza a caminar hacia estribor (es decir, a mi derecha, contando que estoy del revés) y, gracias a la colocación del barco, hacia el lado contrario a donde está el edificio ShinRa.

— Atenta ahora – dice Yuffie.

Pega un salto y descendemos un poco para luego subir. La diferencia es que ha saltado tanto que ya no hay barco "debajo" de nosotras, y ya no hay un tope que nos impida seguir elevándonos. En eso que vuelve a haber un destello rojo y dejamos gradualmente de ascender.

Esto no me gusta.

Dejamos de subir y… ¿nos quedamos suspendidas en el aire?

Pero qu-

Espera. Estamos planeando. Está utilizando materia _Levita_.

Ahora lo comprendo todo. Bueno, no. No sé como lo ha hecho para caer para arriba, pero eso ahora no importa. Tenemos que entrar sin que nos vean. Ahora esa es la prioridad.

Afortunadamente, hemos parado justo delante de la barandilla (del otro lado del barco, el que no da al edificio ShinRa). Aunque no sé si el término "afortunadamente" es apropiado aquí. Es bastante posible que Yuffie lo haya calculado a la perfección. Desafortunadamente (ahora sí que sería apropiado) el miembro de la tripulación de la última vez está de nuevo en cubierta. Mira para el otro lado, afortunadamente.

Solo me hace falta extender los brazos para agarrar la barandilla, y lo hago lo más sigilosamente posible.

Yuffie se ha percatado de mi acción y lentamente me suelta las piernas. Puesto que ella levita, se ofrece como punto de apoyo para que pueda saltar dentro de la nave, cosa que hago.

Grácil y silenciosamente entro en la nave, sin que el pobre tripulante se dé cuenta de nada. Sin ni siquiera esperar a Yuffie me apresuro hacia el interior del barco. Me doy cuenta de que la aeronave no está a la misma altura que la terraza donde esperan los miembros de AVALANCHA, con lo que, sin querer, me da cobertura. Una suerte, quizá en compensación por las humillaciones que he tenido que sufrir hoy.

En unos cuantos segundos consigo entrar por la puerta hacia el interior del barco volador.

Miro en su interior: Nadie. Perfecto. Vuelvo un poco sobre mis pasos para asegurarme de que Yuffie no siga levitando por ahí.

No lo hace. De hecho, está en medio de la plataforma, hablando con ¿Reeve?

Me escondo como puedo.

Oigo la voz de ¿Wallace? A apenas unos cuantos metros.

— ¿Pero como $%&%$#& has llegado aquí?

— Ajajaja… ¡Es que soy la Gran Ninja Yuffie!

Esbozo una leve sonrisa.

Pero no hay tiempo para más. He de apresurarme a mi escondite. Tengo intención de saltar directamente al suelo, aunque puede que sea una mala idea. Al ser de metal, resonaría mucho y podrían descubrirme. Empiezo a descender las escaleras tan rápido y silenciosamente como me es posible y, en cuanto estoy abajo, me dirijo con presteza a mi refugio, pegándome a la pared.

Se abre la puerta a la que me dirijo. Meto rápidamente la cabeza. No hay nadie. Entro aún más rápidamente que antes.

En principio ya estoy a salvo. Aunque no sé si fiarme todavía, gracias a la mala suerte que me está acompañando últimamente. Me escondo detrás del montón de paja en caso de que alguien intente entrar, aunque sea innecesario. Espero unos cuantos segundos con la impresión de que se abrirá la puerta, pero no lo hace. Después de dos minutos eternos me convenzo de que no me ha visto nadie.

Respiro hondo.

Y suelto un suspiro enorme.

Menudo día llevo. Y apenas es mediodía.

Cierro mis ojos. Intento relajarme. Noto los latidos de mi corazón, y mi respiración.

Ahora que todo se está calmando soy capaz de asimilar todo lo que ha pasado.

Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar otra vez, expirar.

…

Y, a medida que vuelvo a la normalidad, noto como mi cuerpo me traiciona.

— Tengo hambre – susurro en voz alta.


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

PRIMER CONTACTO

_**Aeronave Highwind**_

_**Mediodía, 1:55 aproximadamente.**_

Eso es un poco incómodo.

Después de casi un cuarto de hora la puerta del establo se ha abierto, y ha entrado una cara conocida. La chica que me ha rescatado dos veces hoy ha entrado por la puerta y sin ni siquiera mirar a su alrededor y ha dicho:

— Sé que estas aquí… He revisado toda la nave y este es el único lugar donde te has podido ocultar.

Mi escondite ha sido descubierto, aunque supongo que eso ahora de igual. Sé que mi misión es espiarlos, pero me sentiría mal si después de todo lo que ha hecho esta chica por mí encima tuviera la poca decencia de esconderme de ella. Lentamente salgo de detrás del montón de paja en el que me escondía y me sitúo en frente de la ninja, aunque dejo una prudencial distancia de seguridad.

Ahí delante está Yuffie. Esto es un poquito más incómodo de lo que había supuesto que sería.

Estamos ambas de frente la una a la otra, sin saber que decir (por lo menos yo). Ella está cerca de la puerta, a medio camino entre ésta y el ojo de buey de la sala, mientras que yo me apoyo parcialmente en la puerta de madera que encierra a los (pobres) chocobos (o lo haría si hubiera alguno).

Lo que nos ha llevado a esta situación es un tanto extraño, por no añadirle muchos más adjetivos de ese tipo. Han pasado muchas cosas muy rápido y hemos llegado a una situación… a una situación. Mejor dejarlo así.

El caso es que, de todos los personajes que forman AVALANCHA, con la joven ninja es con la que menos me imaginaba que llegaría a… esto. No es que me vaya imaginando que me pasen cosas de este tipo, pero aun así no me resulta demasiado cómodo. No es por ella, por cierto. Siempre la he visto como una chica sonriente y enérgica (aunque a veces me he preguntado qué es lo que hace en un grupo terrorista).

De todas maneras, durante la crisis concerniente a Sefirot tuvimos varios encontronazos con AVALANCHA. Nunca me fijé demasiado en ella al no parecerme demasiado relevante. ¿Cómo podría imaginarme en aquel entonces que una chiquilla podría luchar tan bien? Solo lo descubrí una vez derrotaron a Hojo en Midgar, por eso. Y consiguieron derrotar a Sefirot en el Cráter Norte, después de todo.

Recuerdo también haber estado cautiva junto con ella en Wutai. Aunque preferiría olvidarlo (no por ella). Tampoco es que cruzáramos muchas palabras entonces. Y de ahí que este encuentro sea ahora un poco raro. Apenas tenemos relación entre nosotras. Tampoco es que tenga mucha relación con cualquiera de los otros miembros de AVALANCHA pero, sinceramente, preferiría estar tratando con Cloud Strife, o con Reeve Tuesti ya puestos a elegir.

Sin embargo, no es así. Y así me encuentro, en un establo para chocobos dentro de una aeronave sobre el cielo de Midgar (aunque la aeronave se ha empezado a mover hace poco).

Ninguna de las dos dice nada, con lo que los niveles de incomodidad se disparan. La tensión aumenta a cada instante.

— Amm…

Yuffie murmura algo. El hielo se ha roto. Las cartas están echadas.

—… Vamos hacia el Cráter Norte.

…

Espera que me sitúe. Cráter Norte. Corriente vital. Misión. Ok, lista.

— ¿Por qué? – respondo… preguntando.

Yuffie vacila. Duda. ¿Será información sensible?

— Es algo largo de explicar.

Estoy a punto de hacer una broma sobre el poco tiempo disponible que tengo, pero consigo contenerme. Después de todo, soy una "polizona".

— Tengo algo de tiempo – respondo, con una sonrisa.

Se me queda mirando unos instantes y luego sonríe. Que sonrisa más cálida y amable que tiene.

— ¿En serio? – dice burlonamente.

Y yo no sé muy bien que contestar.

Genial. Ahorcada con mi propio comentario. Por suerte, Yuffie vuelve a iniciar la conversación.

— Bueno. Aunque hemos estado debatiendo que hacer en el puente, nadie sabía exactamente qué rumbo deberíamos tomar…

De momento la historia ha empezado bien, aunque podría estar mintiendo.

— Al final, a Cloud se le ha ocurrido algo – continua la chica –. Ha dicho que la corriente vital es utilizada por el planeta cuando éste está en peligro, así que es posible que haya algo que amenace al planeta. Como con lo de Meteorito.

…

Interesante.

Tiene razón. Es sensato, lógico incluso.

— Y por eso vais al Cráter Norte, ¿no?

— Exacto. Puede que no sea nada, aunque iremos a ver que encontramos. Tampoco perdemos demasiado por ir a ver – dice Yuffie.

…

…

…

Un silencio prolongado inunda la sala.

Mejor aún: silencio incómodo.

— Amm… – digo mirando a sus pies, pues no sé si soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos mientras digo esto – sé que ya te lo he dicho una vez pero… Gracias. Por salvarme. Dos veces.

Nunca está de más ser agradecida.

Miro fugazmente a Yuffie. Ella está también mirando al suelo, con la mano derecha frotándose el brazo izquierdo, actuando de manera avergonzada.

…

* * *

_**Cacharro volador**_

_**Mediodía, 1:57**_

Y-YUFFIE, MANTÉN EL TIPO.

No puedo ni levantar la cabeza para mirarla. Pero qué me pasa. Ella está siendo agradecida y yo aquí, actuando como una niña pequeña.

Mírala.

MÍRALA.

Levanto la mirada. Ella también está mirando al suelo.

¿POR QUÉ MIRA AL SUELO DE ESA MANERA?

¿Está avergonzada por algo?

Quizá… quizá se haya avergonzado porque… Quizá siente algo por mí y al estar las dos solas, no sabe que decir y… y…

PERO SI ESA SOY YO.

¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no puede mirar-LA FOTO QUE SAQUÉ. No me acordaba. MALDITA SEA. SI YA LO DECÍA YO QUE ERA UNA MALA IDEA.

Clavo mi mirada aun más en el suelo.

¿Y QUE HAGO AHORA?

No sé me ocurre nada que decir, ni una sola palabra. No sé cómo ponerme.

¡Concéntrate! Lo primero es responder. De alguna forma, consigo balbucear algo:

— De nada.

¿PERO QUE HACES? ¡Tanto que has soñado con esto y ahora vas y te vuelves tonta de golpe!

Si es que esto es lo que te pasa siempre, Yuffie. A la hora de la verdad de entran dudas y no haces lo que deberías. ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué, maldita sea!?

— Oye…

¿Qu-?

Vuelvo a la realidad. Elena me está hablando.

— ¿No se preguntarán tus compañeros dónde estás (por no estar en el puente, quiero decir)?

Ah, bueno. Supongo que ella no lo sabe. Así que cálmate y di lo que tengas que decir como toca, sin nervios. Y no te pongas roja. Más roja, quería decir.

— T-Tranquila… No suelen salir mucho del puente – digo con un tono de voz bastante más sereno ahora –. La verdad es que yo no soporto estar en el puente. M-Me dan mareos y me siento fatal…

— ¿Y como que ahora te encuentras bien?

PUES PORQUE ESTOY TAN NERVIOSA POR ESTAR TAN CERCA DE TI QUE NO SIENTO EL MAREO.

— Porque al no mirar "hacia afuera" no me mareo tanto. Por eso, mi sitio habitual es en la sala grande de aquí fuera y no el puente de mando… A-Además, de tanto ir y venir con esta aeronave, ya casi me he acostumbrado.

Fuerzo una sonrisa mientras me doy cuenta de que estoy jugando nerviosamente con mis manos. He de dejar de hacer eso.

Ahora que me lo pregunto. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Si ya he estado con ella antes. Si hasta la he llevado en brazos. Y EN CABALLITO.

Hmm… debería borrar la sonrisa que estoy haciendo ahora. Va a pensar que soy rara.

Aunque de eso me acordaré toda la vida.

— Ehh… tú quédate aquí y yo te… te daré instrucciones para salir… cuando lleguemos, ¿vale? – eso, que parezca que lo tienes todo bajo control.

Elena asiente con la cabeza.

Noto que hay algo que quiere preguntarme, pero no se atreve.

Y yo sé que es: ¿Por qué?

Pero no me lo acaba de preguntar.

Puesto que no hay nada más y no parece que pueda quedarme en la misma sala que ella sin que mis ojos me traicionen, me dispongo a abandonar la habitación.

Me giro y encaro la puerta. Aun puedo ver que Elena quiere decir algo, a pesar de que sigue sin hacerlo. Tampoco quiero forzarla, así que salgo de la habitación y, a los pocos pasos, después de que se cierre la puerta, lo único que puedo oír es el ruido metálico de mis botas al caminar.

Nada más salir me detengo en seco. Respiro.

Me tiritan las manos.

¿Quién me iba a decir que hoy pasarían tantas cosas y tan buenas? (a excepción de casi morir en el pueblo helado ese).

De pronto, suena algo proveniente de mi estómago.

Tengo hambre.

Me pongo la mano en mi barriga para hacer un informe de daños. Zona catastrófica. Y encima hoy he desayunado pronto.

Pues me voy a la sala de reuniones (que no utilizamos casi nunca, por cierto) que es donde guardábamos la comida. A ver si queda algo. Con un poco de suerte Barret aun no habrá pasado por aquí…

Entro por la puerta y abro el armario oculto de la pared a mi izquierda.

No queda mucho. Algo de comida precocinada. ¿Arroz con patatas y salsa? Porque no.

Cojo el envase y me voy al armario oculto en la pared de la derecha. Dentro hay un microondas. Desde luego, esto no es una sala de reuniones. Es un comedor.

Meto mi futura comida en el microondas y… supongo que con un minuto bastará.

Pues. Mientras espero, reflexionaré un poco sobre mi situación.

A ver.

Primer punto: calmarme. Aun noto como mi corazón va acelerado.

Segundo punto: ¿Qué hago con Elena?

Porque no puedo dejar que la encuentren. Aunque tengo sentimientos contrapuestos sobre dejarla marchar… y supongo que aunque le pida que se quede en la nave, al llegar al Cráter Norte ella nos seguirá de todas formas. Y si lo hace no podré vigilarla, o todos sabrán que…

Suelto un suspiro enorme.

Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Elena ha comido algo? Si la vimos en la Aldea del Iciclo y nos ha seguido hasta ahora, no creo que haya tenido tiempo de… bueno, no. Cuando transportamos a toda la gente hasta Ciudad Huesos… no, no. No pudo. Cerramos la sala para evitar que fisgonearan los aldeanos. Además, no creo que buscara comida. No me la puedo imaginar comiendo, sinceramente.

Pues, visto lo visto, supongo que el destino me recompensa con algo de fortuna. Con un poco de suerte, será tiempo de calidad que podré pasar con ella. A ver si doy buena impresión y consigo contrarrestar la mala impresión que di en Midgar, pues en ese momento perdí totalmente cualquier visión de futuro y… me dejé llevar… por mis… instintos…

No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora al respecto. No puedo cambiar el pasado. Pero puedo arreglar el presente.

Me levanto y abro el armario de la comida. ¿Qué le gustará?

— Creo que le cogeré lo mismo que yo – comento en voz alta.

Así que cojo el envase y dos tenedores (que se me habían olvidado antes) y, cuando el microondas me avisa de que mi comida está lista, meto la de Elena. Un minuto, como la mía.

Ya que tengo que esperar, probaré a ver qué tal está.

Me llevo una de las rebanadas de patata más finas a la boca.

— Hmmm… le faltan unos cuantos segundos más.

Acto seguido, le añado treinta segundos más al de Elena.

* * *

_**Highwind, Barco volador**_

_**Mediodía, Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde.**_

Se abre la puerta de repente e intento esconderme con la mayor presteza que puedo.

— ¡Buenas! – dice una voz conocida.

Es Yuffie. Y lleva algo en ambas manos.

— Ten. Pensé que lo necesitarías…

— ¡Vaya! ¡Comida! – digo en un tono de sorpresa. Es casi como si pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos.

Justo en ese momento mi estomago me traiciona. La sala se congela un instante.

Te odio estómago. Te odio con toda mi alma.

Yuffie no puede evitar reírse (aunque intenta disimularlo) y yo quiero hundir mi cabeza en toda la paja que tengo al lado.

En un intento de desviar la atención, rápidamente cojo el envase de plástico y el tenedor que me pasa y empiezo a comer.

Y entonces… Yuffie se sienta a mi lado.

— No sabía… si te gustaría. Por lo visto he acertado… – comenta la chica.

Trago lo que tengo en la boca (puesto que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena) y respondo:

— Tengo hambre. No es por menospreciar la comida (a pesar de que está buena), pero ahora me comería lo que fuera.

Yuffie se me queda mirando.

— Lo… tendré en cuenta… – susurra Yuffie, centrándose en su comida.

Yo sigo comiendo. En mi trabajo nunca sabes cuándo tendrás la ocasión de relajarte entre misiones, así que más vale aprovecharse.

Espera.

¿Relajarme?

— P-Puesto que te he salvado múltiples veces hoy… – dice Yuffie, aunque le ha costado un poco empezar – creo que tengo derecho a… saber un poco más de ti, ¿no?… ¿D-De dónde eres?

¿Relajarme? Digo… ¿me acaba de preguntar de donde soy?

¿Quiere entablar conversación?

Supongo que por eso se habrá sentado a mi lado, después de todo…

La miro a los ojos. No parece que tenga intenciones ocultas y quizá me venga bien un poco de conversa. Además, no veo en que puede perjudicarme si le respondo algunas preguntas sinceramente…

— Soy de Midgar, Subsector 6. ¿Sabes dónde está el Mercado Muro? Pues de ahí.

— ¿E-En serio? No tienes la cara de alguien de Midgar… – responde Yuffie.

— ¿A no? – me sorprendo – ¿y de donde creías que era?

— Pues… no sé, siempre había creído que eras de Junon… Es que toda la gente de Midgar que conozco tiene una cara… muy estresada, especialmente en los subsectores… ¿Has visto a Tifa de cerca?

Ese comentario me coge por sorpresa y casi me atraganto.

Intentando aclararme la garganta consigo responder a Yuffie.

— ¿Y en Junon no? No sé tú, pero tener que vivir en un cañón gigante le amarga la cara a cualquiera (aunque supongo que desde que se trasladó a Midgar, los habitantes de Junon ya no tendrán ese problema…)

Yuffie se ríe.

— A-Así que eres de Midgar, ¿eh? Hmm… – la chica asiente con la cabeza – ¿Y… tienes familia allí?

…

— Mis padres eran de Midgar, pero murieron cuando yo era pequeña. Me crié con mi hermana mayor. También era de los Turcos, aunque no es que me comunicara mucho con ella. Después de que me ascendieran a este puesto perdimos el contacto…

…

— Lo… lo siento. No era mi intención… – dice apologéticamente Yuffie.

Curioso. Parece que lo diga honestamente, y eso que se supone que es mi enemiga.

— La verdad es que no sé qué se siente al no tener padres, pero puedo entenderlo... Perdí a mi madre cuando era muy pequeña. Sé lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser. Lamento haber sacado el tema… – se sincera Yuffie.

…

…

…

Al mirarla veo que lo dice de verdad.

Ahora me siento mal y todo por haberme cargado el ambiente. A ver si consigo animarla un poco.

— ¡Por cierto! Me di cuenta de eso antes y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo te lo pregunto.

Como le cambia la cara nada más variar mi tono de voz. Que monada.

— ¿El abrigo que llevabas en Poblado del Iciclo lo compraste en Midgar? Porque me suena muchísimo.

Yuffie me mira con cara de sorpresa. Como se nota que no esperaba esto.

— P-Pues si – responde –. La última vez que estuve en Midgar (que, de hecho, fue la primera) me pasé por algunas de las tiendas de uno de los sectores (no en los suburbios que, aunque la ropa ahí es aceptable, era una ocasión especial). Creo recordar que era una tienda en el sector 4, en un rinconcito al lado de una plaza.

— ¿Una que está junto a una panadería, por casualidad? – pregunto – Porque como sea así, ya sé donde es.

— Si, si. Que el dueño es un señor mayor.

Me río disimuladamente.

— Vale, ya sé donde dices. Pues ahí es donde solemos comprar los trajes de Turco, como este.

— ¿En serio? Pues no parecía tener tantas agallas el viejo ese… Amm… Quiero decir… – la chica intenta retractarse de sus palabras y pone una expresión acorde – N-No quería insinuar nada… solo es que… no es que tengáis muy buena reputación. Ni siquiera en la parte alta de Midgar – se explica Yuffie, que obviamente intenta mejorar la frase que ha empezado.

Vuelvo a reírme, más modestamente esta vez.

— Tranquila, estoy al tanto de nuestra reputación, pero es mi trabajo, como comprenderás.

Puedo ver que, a razón de mi comentario, vuelve a poner una cara triste.

¡Así se hace, Elena!

Como se nota que no estás hecha para cosas como esta. No puedes mantener una conversación normal, por lo visto. Y parece que va a durar un buen rato, porque la joven ninja aun no ha tocado su comida.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Como habéis podido comprobar, no soy muy de "notas del autor" y comentar al final de cada capítulo.

Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Si, estoy al tanto que tiene una introducción un tanto lenta. Pero aguantadme por el momento, que la historia no ha hecho más que comenzar.


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

MAESTRA DE MATERIAS

**_Por encima del Cráter Norte_**

**_5:30 de la tarde._**

La conversa continuó, a pesar de mis habilidades innatas para sabotearlas. Descubrí, por eso, que la infancia de una chica crecida en Wutai puede llegar a tener una asombrosa similitud con la de una crecida en los subsectores de Midgar. Puede que yo no creciera en una ciudad arrasada por la guerra, pero Midgar tampoco es poca cosa en ese campo.

Por mi parte, le conté a Yuffie parte de mis andaduras por los subdistritos y mi escalada de rangos en los Turcos. Obviamente tuve que omitir algunos detalles escabrosos (aunque he de añadir que mis misiones con ShinRa nunca fueron tan "oscuras" como las pintan nuestros detractores). Extrañamente no pareció importarle en absoluto.

Podía ver la cara interesada de Yuffie en cada historia que contaba. Ella de verdad parecía tener un absoluto y genuino interés. Ya estoy por abandonar la suposición de que intenta encontrar algún punto débil o alguna información delicada de la compañía y estoy casi segura de que lo hace sin segundas intenciones.

Eso no es precisamente un alivio. ¿Por qué querría una persona como Yuffie, que fue mi enemiga en la crisis de Meteorito, intentar caerme bien?

Supongo que la respuesta a esa pregunta tendrá que esperar. La aeronave aminora su velocidad. Ya estamos cerca.

— Amm… antes de irme, tengo que pedirte algo – pregunta Yuffie.

— Tú dirás – respondo.

— Déjame que te cambie tu materia.

¿Qué?

— Ehh… ¿Por qué? – digo algo confundida.

— P-Porque… vas a seguirnos… a pesar de que te suplique que te quedes a salvo aquí, ¿verdad? – dice con una mirada suspicaz.

Vaya. ¿Tanto se me nota?

No digo nada, pero ella toma ese silencio como un sí.

— Es… obvio que nunca te has aventurado ahí adentro, por el hecho de creer que puedes hacerlo sola. A-Así que te voy a pedir… que nos sigas. Muy de cerca, si te es posible. De esta manera, si tienes problemas o algo, te podremos ayudar… ehh… ¿comprendes? – Ammm… ¿me está aleccionando?

Aunque no puedo decir nada para rebatir su argumento, he de admitirlo. Nunca he estado en el Cráter Norte con lo que tampoco sé a qué me voy a enfrentar, y he oído de que los monstruos son muy fuertes. Un descuido ahí puede ser mortal.

Simplemente asiento.

Me siento como una niña pequeña que ha hecho algo malo…

— P-Por eso quiero que tengas buenas materias, no vaya a ser que las necesites… – continúa Yuffie.

— ¿Cómo que "buenas materias"? – pregunto –. Además, ya no las tengo. Por si no recuerdas, Strife me las quitó cuando me apresasteis.

— Ahh, bueno, sobre eso… en realidad, las tengo yo.

— ¿¡Qué!? – digo sorprendida.

La ninja se ruboriza un poco y me enseña la parte interior del brazo izquierdo, en el que lleva una ristra de materias. Debo suponer que son las mías.

— Y… ¿cómo que las llevas tu?

— Pues… N-No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora – contesta la chica –. Por eso, repito: ¿Me dejarías que reorganizara tu materia? Podríamos intercambiarlas para que tuvieras algo un poco más… adecuado… para ese sitio.

— Pero… – intento protestar, no del todo convencida – ¿Acaso las que llevo ahora (que llevas tú) no son buenas? – pregunto.

Me responde inmediatamente.

— Las mías son mejores.

Pero enseguida rectifica esa afirmación.

— La mía es mejor.

¿Qué?

¿Cómo que "la mía"?

Y veo como Yuffie se extrae una materia de su brazo derecho. ¿Una invocación? Lo digo porque es una materia de color rojo.

No es exactamente lo que estaba pensando que me daría. Yo ya tengo a _Kjata_ como invocación pero, de todas maneras, utilizar este tipo de materias llama muchísimo la atención y no estoy segura si para una misión sigilosa como esta…

Espera.

Lentamente comienzo a entender. Dice que me va a cambiar "su" materia… a veces, en vez de brillar con un color verde… y me acaba de enseñar una materia roja…

Noto como los cabos se atan solos, por muy increíble que suene el resultado.

— Eso es una materia _Maestra_, ¿verdad? – digo casi sin creérmelo.

Ella me mira y sonríe disimuladamente.

— Exacto.

… una… materia _Maestra_…

Vuelvo a mirar la materia. ¿Eso es una materia _Maestra_?

— ¿E-En serio? – pregunto anonadada – ¿Tienes una materia _Maestra_?

Noto como la sonrisa de la chica se hace un poco más amplia.

— Exacto.

Pero si es la materia más pura y perfecta que hay. Mucha gente cree que es un rumor, una leyenda urbana. ¿Cómo es posible que tenga una justo delante de mí?

— ¿Y cómo te has hecho con ella? ¿No se supone que es…? Bueno… amm… iba a decir "muy difícil de encontrar", pero sería mejor preguntarte: ¿De verdad existe?

Yuffie se ríe de mi desconcierto. Y cualquiera que estuviera en mi situación estaría como yo.

— Nos la dio un hombre (aunque si lo llamas "cacho freak" también vale) a cambio de un objeto que conseguimos al derrotar a una de las ARMAS durante la crisis de Meteorito (aunque no recuerdo cual) – clarifica la chica, aunque no es que detalle mucho la respuesta.

Aun así… si es la materia _Maestra_… bueno, ha de serlo… si dice que la tiene desde lo de Sefirot ya ha de haber comprobado si es autentica…

… increíble…

Ahora me ha entrado la curiosidad…

— Y… ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Es verdad que (según cuentan) te permite invocar a los muertos? – pregunto curiosamente…

Yuffie pone una cara de incredulidad hacia mi pregunta que hace que me sienta estúpida de haberlo hecho.

— Pues… no – dice Yuffie sin saber qué cara poner.

…

…

…

SOY ESTÚPIDA.

Encima, nos hemos quedado las dos quietas e inmóviles, yo con la cara de curiosidad y ella con la de "siento que no sea lo que esperabas" durante lo que parece una eternidad.

…

— Como mínimo la mía no puede hacerlo – dice la chica evitando mi mirada, obviamente intentando salvar la situación en la que me he metido.

Sin embargo, ha dicho algo interesante.

— ¿La tuya? ¿Es que hay más? – pregunto.

ESPERO QUE NO SEA UNA PREGUNTA ESTÚPIDA ESTA TAMBIÉN. Porque llevo una racha importante de errores encadenados.

— Ah… Creo que sí. Hasta donde yo sé, hay dos más. El tipo raro que nos las vendió (aunque si lo llamas "súper cacho freak" también vale) nos dio tres. Cada una dominaba algo diferente: una la magia, otra las habilidades y la última las invocaciones. Yo me quedé con esta.

Bueno, tiene sentido.

¿Y cual tendrá Yuffie?

— ¿Y cuál tienes tú?

Nada más acabar de decirlo, justo cuando las últimas letras se me escapan de la boca, me arrepiento de la pregunta.

LA DE MAGIA, POR SUPUESTO. ¿Con que te ha salvado el pellejo sino, las últimas (¿dos, tres?) veces?

Yuffie ve como me he dado cuenta de mi error y se pone a reír muy suavemente, tapándose con disimulo la boca con la mano izquierda (la que no aguanta la materia). Qué manera más mona de reír, por cierto. Aunque sería mejor si no hubiera hecho el ridículo.

— ¿N-No me estabas diciendo algo de… intercambiar materias o algo así? – pregunto, en un desesperado intento de cambiar de tema, porque estoy viendo de que si esto sigue así, al final acabaré sin dignidad.

— Si. Q-Quiero… bueno, quizá ha sonado demasiado autoritario… "Me gustaría" (sí, eso queda mejor) que tengas materias apropiadas para entrar ahí. N-No es que no me fíe de tus habilidades y eso, pero… En todo caso, yo iré con los demás, así que no pasa nada si las materias que lleve no las tengo al máximo nivel, pero eso no vale para ti.

Hmmm…

Por mucho que me pese, quizá tenga razón. No es que sea la experta en el Cráter Norte precisamente.

Pero…

…

… me sienta mal que me ayude tanto…

…

La chica se me ha quedado mirando todo este tiempo, sin atreverse a volverlo a preguntar, pero sin echarse atrás en su iniciativa tampoco.

Suelto un suspiro enorme.

— Está bien…

Nada más decirlo, su cara cambia. Y sonríe.

— A ver. De hecho, es posible que tú lo veas más claro que yo (por tenerlas en el brazo y eso). En todo caso, de materias elementales tengo las típicas: _Fuego_, _Frío_, _Rayo_ y _Tierra_, además de la de _Envenenar_, _Recuperar _y _Revivir_…

Yuffie parece estar tomando nota mentalmente mientras las mira. Me resulta algo gracioso que lo haga mirándose su brazo, por cierto. ¿Significa eso que se las ha puesto sin mirarlas?

— También tengo _Golpe Mortal_ y _Contraataque _– digo, mientras me examino los brazos por si me dejo algo – Y como invocación tengo a _Kjata_.

Y creo que no me dejo nada.

— Espera – añado – creo que también tengo dos materias _Todos_, que suelo conectar con _Fuego_ y con _Tierra_.

Ahora sí que sí. Ya está todo. Yuffie se queda pensando, aun observando las materias en su propio brazo. Organizando, seguro, que es lo mejor para lo que me pueda encontrar allá abajo. Puede que no lo parezca pero esta joven es muy capaz. Aún con su edad ya domina todas las materias y las utiliza en la mejor de las formas. Su conocimiento sobre ellas es de lo mejorcito que se puede encontrar en este campo, y su opinión, incuestionable.

Es… impresionante. Ni punto de comparación conmigo.

— Creo que ya lo tengo – dice Yuffie.

Y se acerca a mí, aunque un poco dubitativa, mostrándome la parte interior de su brazo para que yo también pueda ver.

— Yo me llevo las materias de… a ver donde están… – empieza a decir mientras se examina el brazo otra vez – ehhh… _Fuego_… y la de _Frío_. Sí. Y… a ver… también me llevaré la de _Envenenar_, y la de _Golpe Mortal_. Y una de _Todos_. Y… amm… creo que ya está…

No estoy segura de que decir. Supongo que ella sabrá…

— Sinceramente, no me he enterado de mucho. No soy demasiado buena con las materias. En todo caso – digo mientras me arremango el traje – tu ponme lo que creas que necesitaré.

Pero, ella se me queda mirando. Y no sé porque.

— Amm… – balbucea Yuffie, con una cara un poco avergonzada – ¿Q-Quieres que te las ponga?

— ¿Hmmm? Sí. Si no es una molestia, por supuesto – contesto –… ¿pasa algo?

La chica se queda un poco desconcertada unos instantes.

— Debe de ser algo cultural – dice Yuffie, mientras se rasca el pelo con la mano derecha –. Es que en Wutai, solo dejas que te quite o ponga materia… tu… ehh… bueno… tu… pareja…

¿Ehhh?

¿Que… qué?

Vaya. No puedo ocultar mi sorpresa al oír a la chica decir esas palabras tan tímidamente.

— Ahh… ¿En serio? – respondo.

Vaya. No tenía ni idea. Supongo que cada pueblo tendrá sus tradiciones. No parecía que Yuffie estuviera tan atada a estas costumbres, por eso. Interesante.

Ciertamente interesante.

* * *

_**Cráter Norte**_

_**Seis menos cuarto de la tarde.**_

Al final nos hemos organizado de esta manera: Yo me quedo con las materias de _Recuperar_ y _Revivir_ que ya tenía, además de las elementales _Rayo_ y _Tierra_ (y la materia _Todos_ enlazada a esta última). También me he quedado con la materia _Contraataque_ y con la invocación de _Kjata_. Y, finalmente, también tengo en mi brazo derecho la materia _Maestra_.

He de confesar que no me siento muy a bien llevando esta materia. Es demasiado poderosa. No entiendo porque se preocupa tanto por mí y no sé yo si quizá Yuffie se haya pasado al dármela.

Por su parte y por lo que he podido comprobar, ella se ha quedado con las demás materias. Es decir, la materia _Fuego_, _Frío_ (y la chica ha sonreído sombríamente al equiparse esa materia), _Envenenar_, una materia _Todos_ que no sé con qué la ha enlazado y la materia _Golpe Mortal_.

Sin embargo, además, también tiene equipada una materia _Recuperar_ que llevaba con ella. Lo cual es un poco extraño, puesto que ¿para qué necesita una materia _Recuperar _si ya tiene la materia _Maestra_? Quizá la utilice por seguridad, aunque sigue siendo cuanto menos sospechoso. Sin embargo, me ha dado la materia _Maestra_ (y tampoco es que sea mi trabajo investigarla) así que no voy a indagar demasiado en ello.

Después de este repartimiento de materias hemos salido rápidamente a la cubierta de la aeronave y, ya que estábamos cerca del suelo, he saltado fuera de barco volador y me he escondido detrás de unas rocas, con la esperanza que no se me vea desde la aeronave.

Yuffie se ha quedado en cubierta, para que nadie sospeche, aunque me ha advertido que aunque esté en la entrada del Cráter vaya con absoluto cuidado. Y eso pienso hacer.

Por lo que cuentan las historias que he oído, cuando Yuffie y los demás miembros de AVALANCHA derrotaron a Sefirot, un gran flujo de corriente vital salió de este mismo cráter y repelió a Meteorito, cosa que vi con mis propios ojos, desde cerca de Junon. Hmm... la de vueltas que da la vida. Jamás pensé que me vería en este sitio…

Pero no he de perder de vista lo que toca ahora.

Miro a mí alrededor.

Siguen habiendo rocas pero esto está más bien desierto. El Cráter Norte parece un volcán, con un hoyo increíblemente grande en el medio, y una caída imponente para aquel que no ande con cuidado. Desde aquí puedo ver las marcas que dejó la corriente vital al repeler a Meteorito. ¿Me pregunto si exterminaría a todos los monstruos de la zona? Eso sería de gran ayuda, aunque no contaré con ello.

La nave se ha parado en uno de los bordes, con lo que supongo que los miembros de AVALANCHA bajarán lentamente por la pendiente que hay en el interior del Cráter Norte y descenderán hasta el fondo.

Miro rápidamente por encima de la roca en la que me escondo para ver que Strife y compañía están a punto de descender de la nave.

Parece que por fin vamos a entrar en acción, después de todo.


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

DONDE NADIE HA LLEGADO ANTES, PROBABLEMENTE

_**Interior del Cráter Norte**_

_**6 de la tarde.**_

De momento esto no es complicado. Les sigo de cerca por el cráter, haciendo el menor ruido posible e intentando estar lo más cerca de ellos (como se me ha aconsejado).

Eso sí, llamar cráter a "esto" es un eufemismo. Esto es un gran hoyo en una montaña. Tiene desniveles y es factible el descender sin precipitarse (y menuda caída), pero no deja de ser un agujero muy hondo con un intento de camino bastante precario que serpentea por ahí. Con lo que, al decir que no es complicado, me refiero a que no es complicado descender. Esconderse es bastante difícil. No hay casi sitio para poder hacerlo y, al ser tan vertical, se me ve casi sin querer.

Suerte que mi traje es azul. Solo me falta ir envuelta en luces de colores para acabar de llamar la atención.

Afortunadamente no hay monstruos. No hay espacio físico como para que aparezcan, después de todo. Solamente podrían aparecer si fueran voladores, aunque ninguno ha hecho acto de presencia aun. Eso siempre es bueno, son un engorro.

Además, la segunda ventaja de este sitio es que puedo oírles perfectamente.

— Desde luego, esto ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez, ¿eh? – comenta el muñeco blanco.

Como se nota que a Reeve no le va esto de la acción y las aventuras.

— La última vez que estuvimos aquí todo quedó destrozado, ¿recuerdas? – responde Lockhart, bromeando.

El muñeco blanco parece que se ríe, al hacer el gesto de reírse.

¿De verdad hace falta eso? Si solo es un muñeco…

— Vincent me dijo hace ya algún tiempo que nada de esto es lo que era – comenta ahora Strife –. Después de que la corriente vital saliera en ayuda del planeta contra Meteorito, este sitio acabó… bueno, así. Irreconocible.

— Como mínimo no hay monstruos esta vez – añade Red XIII.

— Ya te digo – comenta la ninja –. Lo bichos que aparecían por aquí no eran moco de pavo, que yo recuerde. ¿Recordáis a aquel dragón negro? A veces, por las noches, me despierto recordando cuando nos lanzó aquellas llamas oscuras… y prendió fuego a los pantalones de Barret…

Desde aquí puedo ver como Yuffie está intentando contener su risa, y media AVALANCHA está intentando disimularla.

— ¡Eh! ¡Que era un &%$%&$%# dragón! ¡Tú ni siquiera te querías acercar a él! – protesta Barret.

— Ya… – se defiende Yuffie entre risas – p-pero… no fui la única… que se enfrentó a Sefirot… con… pantalones cortos…

La chica no puede aguantarse más y empieza a reírse sin tapujos. Media AVALANCHA ahora intenta ahogar su risa. Y yo intento no sonreír.

El miembro más corpulento del grupo terrorista cruza sus brazos y, por lo que parece, se niega a hablar.

— ¿Alguien ha estado aquí desde que estuvimos nosotros? Aparte de Vincent, quiero decir… – pregunta Red XIII, una vez que las risas se han calmado.

Ups. Cuidado. Paso a paso. Que esto está escarpado y caerse es una mala idea.

—…

No alcanzo a oír la respuesta. Ni quien la responde.

—… marcas en la… … subir, ya que la corriente… … Midgar…

Ese vuelve a ser Red XIII, y sigo sin escuchar bien lo que dicen. Una de dos, estoy ahora demasiado lejos o él habla muy flojo.

— Igualmente – ahora si distingo otra vez la voz de Strife – esto es territorio de Vincent. Él sabrá si ha pasado alguien por aquí o no.

— ¿Cómo que "territorio de Vincent"? – oigo decir a Yuffie.

— Pues que vive aquí – responde Lockhart.

¿Eh?

Parece que Yuffie ha pensado lo mismo que yo. Desde aquí puedo ver su cara de sorpresa.

— No vive exactamente dentro del cráter, sino en una casita en los alrededores. No sé donde exactamente, pero por aquí cerca.

Parece que la respuesta de Lockhart no acaba de convencer a Yuffie.

— Oh, vamos, Yuffie. No es tan difícil – interviene el piloto del grupo –. A Vincent siempre le han gustado las cosas raras. ¿Te lo imaginas en una casa rústica de madera en medio de un bosque helado y plagado de monstruos? ¿Verdad que sí? Pues ya está. No es tan complicado.

— Pues no tenía ni idea – supongo que dice Yuffie, al decirlo tan bajo que apenas la puedo oír.

Bueno, no creo que saque nada de información relevante sobre la misión en esta conversa.

— Ya era hora, ¿eh? – creo que ha dicho Lockhart, que ahora tiene una sonrisa enorme en la cara (que hasta se ve desde donde estoy).

Yuffie (y todos, de hecho) parecen confundidos con esas palabras.

— ¡Venga! ¡No hace falta que lo ocultes! – dice Lockhart con un tono burlón – Si todos aquí sabemos que te gusta Vincent.

…

— ¿Qué? E-Eso no es verdad… – responde rápidamente Yuffie…. algo sonrojada.

…

— Vamos – continúa Lockhart, poniéndole el brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello –, que aun recuerdo como le mirabas aquella vez que fuimos a Ciudad Huesos.

Parece que esas palabras han causado conmoción. Todo el grupo se ha detenido y observan a las féminas, aunque intentan ocultar su interés. De una manera muy pobre, en mi opinión.

Si hasta yo me he interesado.

— Aahh… N-No… Ehh…. ¿N-No deberíamos seguir bajando? Es peligroso pararse a charlar por aquí – intenta escaparse la chica –. N-No os paréis. Seguid.

Lockhart suelta de mala gana a Yuffie y parece que el grupo continúa el descenso, aun a regañadientes. Parecían desinteresadamente interesados. Yo debería ponerme en camino también, no quiero perderlos de vista.

— ¡Y que conste! – grita una voz fácilmente reconocible – ¡A mí no me gusta Vincent! ¡No os empecéis a hacer ideas extrañas!

Y simplemente sale corriendo.

¿Siempre ha sido así? Las veces que ha hablado conmigo parecía mucho menos… no sé… más… madura, supongo.

* * *

**_Interior del Cráter Norte_**

**_6:20 de la tarde._**

Hemos llegado al fondo.

Eso es malo para mí. Si no tienen un camino que seguir empezarán a mirar para otro lado. Y eso es malo para mí.

El fondo… es como cualquier fondo. El camino baja… hasta que ya no se puede bajar más. Como si hubiéramos llegado al fondo de una taza de café. Bueno, no tiene que ser café, sino una taza. Sin otro sitio por el cual irse excepto por el que has venido. Donde estoy yo escondida, por cierto.

Aunque eso de que no hay otro sitio por donde ir es falso. Sí que hay caminos. Unos pocos, y no precisamente los habituales, pero los hay.

Mientras hemos ido bajando nos hemos encontrado (se han ido encontrando, mejor dicho) túneles, o entradas de túneles, por ahí. La mayoría estaban demasiado lejos para que pudiéramos haber (para que YO pudiera haber) entrado. Sin embargo, ahora que estamos al final, hay tres a los que podrían (podríamos) acceder. Dos a unos pocos metros de donde estoy yo (aunque uno más cerca que el otro) y un tercero justo a ras de suelo, en el fondo, donde están ellos. Mis esperanzas están puestas en ese último túnel y, puesta a pedir, me gustaría que se decidan rápido a ir por ahí.

— ¿Y ahora por donde? – pregunta Lockhart en voz alta – ¿Cuál de estos caminos os parece el mejor?

— Pues… no sé… ¿Por ese? – dice Yuffie señalando el más cercano.

Lockhart se gira hacia ella con expresión dubitativa.

— ¿Seguro? Porque la última vez que estuvimos aquí…

— No me recuerdes la última vez que estuvimos aquí – interrumpe Yuffie –. Todavía estoy intentando olvidarlo. Además, da igual por cual vayamos, al final todos irán a parar al mismo sitio. Siempre van a parar todos al mismo sitio.

Veo como Lockhart va a protestar esa afirmación pero… se detiene antes de decir nada. Parece que no tiene argumentos para rebatir a la ninja.

¿En serio? Pues que suerte que tienen. Yo me he llegado a perder en Midgar y mira que crecí allí. Bien les podría asegurar que eso no pasa siempre, pero no pienso salir de mi escondite ahora.

Porque estoy escondida. Detrás de una piedra relativamente grande que había por ahí. Desde luego, ha sido una suerte. De lo contrario, estaría más expuesta que… bueno, ¿la... piel de Lockhart? A pesar de que no es demasiado correcto, creo que es un buen ejemplo.

Parece que los miembros femeninos de AVALANCHA siguen planteándose dónde ir, pero sus integrantes masculinos se han sentado todos en el suelo, esperando a que ellas decidan el camino a seguir. Me pregunto si es así como deciden las cosas.

— Creo que deberíamos ir por aquí – comenta Red XIII, que es el único que está examinando uno de los túneles (el más cercano, que está a ras de suelo).

— ¿Y eso? – pregunta Lockhart.

— Pues porque el túnel es totalmente horizontal.

¿Eh?

— ¿Cómo que horizontal? – cuestiona Yuffie, acercándose al felino para ver en el interior de dicho túnel.

— Pues es verdad… y es totalmente recto, además. ¿Es eso normal?

— … No. En absoluto.

Extrañados, tanto Strife como Lockhart se acercan a examinar ese túnel también.

— Puede que haya sido cosa de algún monstruo – comenta Lockhart – Después de todo, no sabemos qué monstruos habitan ahora por aquí. Quizá haya sido excavado…

— No, no lo creo – comenta Strife –. Aun si fuera un monstruo, no es normal que sea tan recto. Si que se puede ver que tiene algún que otro desnivel hasta donde alcanza la vista pero es demasiado antinatural. Esto no lo ha hecho ningún monstruo.

— Eh, mirad esto.

Yuffie se ha adentrado un poco en el interior del conducto y creo que está señalando algo en la pared. No lo sé seguro porque no lo veo bien desde aquí. Strife y Lockhart, además de Red XIII se adentran también y ya casi no puedo escuchar lo que dicen. Y no puedo acercarme sin que me vean esos vagos compañeros suyos.

Oigo voces, y reconozco quien las dice, pero no logro distinguir palabras ni frases.

Es un poco frustrante. Por fin parecía que podría enterarme de algo interesante, pero no. Parece que aun tendré que esperar un poco más. Me pregunto si luego Yuffie me comentará que es lo que están diciendo. Sería raro, cuanto menos, a pesar de que puedo imaginármelo, si se lo pido adecuadamente.

Al cabo de un minuto vuelve a salir Strife, que ordena al grupo seguir por ese túnel. Sus compañeros obedecen (rechistando un poco) y yo me quedo sola. Me espero unos segundos más, por si a alguno se le ocurriera volver, que no quiero quedarme al descubierto. Pasado ese tiempo, con más agilidad que rapidez, desciendo el trecho que me faltaba hasta el final y me acerco al túnel.

Lentamente miro en su interior.

El grupo camina a unos veinte o treinta metros de mi posición. El túnel es oscuro, ciertamente, pero ellos portan una luz que les ilumina el camino. Bien puede llegar a ser materia _Fuego_, en verdad. Lo malo de eso es que yo no puedo usarla (es decir, utilizando el fuego de la materia _Maestra_) para ver mejor aquí adentro si no quiero delatar mi posición y, a pesar de que a más distancia más oscuridad, si se giran en cualquier momento… me verán como en un día soleado. Quizá no un día soleado, pero me verán claramente, eso sin dudarlo.

No tengo otra opción, por otra parte. He de seguirlos sin falta. No quiero encontrarme a algún monstruo rezagado y que el día de hoy tenga un final abrupto.

Supongo que todo dependerá de mis habilidades y del sigilo con que me desplace. Y suerte como para parar un tren, por descontado.

* * *

_**Interior del Cráter Norte.**_

_**6:30 de la tarde.**_

— No me acaba de gustar esto, ¿sabéis? – confiesa Yuffie.

— Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no tenemos alternativa – responde Strife.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos caminando por este túnel en dirección desconocida hemos llegado a una cueva. O a algo parecido. Puede que alguna vez fuera una cueva, a pesar de que el tiempo no la ha tratado como debería. Ahora solo hay rocas desprendidas por todos lados, y de múltiples tamaños; algunas son enormes, del tamaño de casas, y otras mucho más pequeñas. Aquí hubo una vez algo importante, ya se puede ver solo con los restos.

Los miembros de AVALANCHA se han quedado inspeccionando una zona en concreto del lugar, aunque desde la oscuridad del túnel (porque no puedo entrar ahí por las buenas) no alcanzo a ver que observan.

— ¿Qué es tan importante como para que nos hayamos detenido? – pregunta Lockhart.

— Eso – responde Strife, señalando algo justo delante de él.

— ¿Y eso es…?

— ¿Hmm? Ah, claro. Que tú no luchaste contra Jenova – el jefe de AVALANCHA se aparta un poco y finalmente consigo ver qué es eso tan interesante. Es una especie de… ¿palo? No, sigue siendo roca, y está medio incrustada entre las demás. Es como una tira de roca, tallada y con cada una de sus cuatro caras perfectamente plana. Sí que es cierto que desentona un poco esa forma con las demás piedras de su alrededor.

— Eso – continua ahora Yuffie – era el "suelo" sobre el que nos enfrentamos a Jenova. Un montón de esos, para ser exacta. Me tropecé con uno y Jenova casi se me lleva por delante, así que me acuerdo bien.

— Ahhh… ¿así que es ESTO? Te había oído hablar largo y tendido sobre ellos, aunque creía que solo sería un mito – bromea Lockhart.

— Si, ya ves – añade Strife –, tampoco son gran cosa.

— ¿¡Qué!? – protesta Yuffie – ¡Pero si…!

— Yuffie, reconócelo: Tienes una fijación. Hemos escuchado esa historia un millón de veces, no hace falta que la volvamos a oír.

— ¡Pero si no…!

— ¡Yuffie, por favor! – insiste Strife – ¡Me sé mejor lo que te pasó con ese maldito suelo que de lo que recuerdo la batalla contra Jenova! ¡Y no digas que no! ¿Verdad, Tifa?

—… "Y entonces Jenova se me tiró encima. Yo, aun con mis reflejos de ninja, solo conseguí quedarme a cuatro patas. Tenía que moverme o esa cosa acabaría conmigo. Vi, por suerte, que Red estaba acercándose a mi posición, y que Cloud se dirigía…" – Lockhart recita lo que muy probablemente sea la historia de Yuffie. Y lo recita de memoria.

La joven ninja se pone a hacer pucheros al no poder rebatir tan elocuente argumento.

— Oh, vamos Yuffie, que tampoco es para ponerse así – intenta disculparse Lockhart, de una manera un tanto peculiar.

— No me toques. No quiero hablar con ninguno de los dos.

Parece que se ha enfadado de verdad.

He de admitir que me ha hecho algo de gracia, a pesar de que no debería. Esto de espiar a la gente es más divertido de lo que pensaba.

— Déjala, Tifa. Ya se le pasará. Como mínimo ahora sabemos dónde estamos, más o menos.

— No sé si os habéis fijado, pero el camino sigue – añade Red XIII, quien se ha acercado al grupo mientras conversaban –. Cloud, esto no me gusta nada.

— Ya, a mí tampoco me agrada estar aquí, aunque hemos de hacerlo.

— No, no me refiero a eso.

— ¿Y entonces? – pregunta el jefe de AVALANCHA, confundido por las palabras del felino.

— Estamos sospechosamente cerca de donde luchamos contra él. No creo que sea una coincidencia.

— Ehh, no es por molestar ni nada – interrumpe Yuffie – pero… ¿no nos cargamos a Sefirot en ese… sitio psicodélico? Quiero decir, os acordáis de donde luchamos contra Sefirot, ¿verdad? No fue aquí. Salimos volando y todo eso… ¿no?

¿Salir volando? ¿Sitios psicodélicos?

Casi prefiero no haberlo oído.

Ahora no puedo sino imaginarme a Sefirot con un traje hortera y bailando bajo una bola de esas brillantes que hay en las discotecas de Midgar.

Esa es una imagen mental que no necesito.

Parece que Yuffie ha dicho algo tan raro como me lo ha parecido a mí porque los demás se han quedado en silencio, observándola.

— Eso… probablemente… era una ilusión de algún tipo – responde finalmente Lockhart –. Una vez lo derrotamos aparecimos en el interior del cráter, y no creo que nos transportara de vuelta tan amablemente. Lo que creo que pasó fue que la ilusión (o lo que fuera eso) se desvaneció cuando lo matamos. Que rápido que se te ha pasado el enfado, por cierto…

— Ehh… no, si yo… – balbucea la ninja.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Tifa – asiente Red XIII, indiferente a las palabras ininteligibles de Yuffie –. Yo también pienso que pasó algo parecido. Volvimos todos juntos y de una pieza, y no creo que…

— Bueno, espera – le corta Lockhart –. Para ser totalmente exactos, no aparecimos todos juntos. Vincent y Yuffie no se reunieron con nosotros hasta el último segundo, justo antes de salir despedidos con la aeronave. Y creo recordar que tampoco estabais en la sala de mando luego… ¿Qué estaríais haciendo, me pregunto?

— ¡Pero que Vincent y yo…! – Yuffie baja la voz cuando se da cuenta de que ha atraído la atención de todos los miembros presentes de AVALANCHA (y la mía también, porque me ha pegado un susto importante) – P-Pero que Vincent y yo no… somos nada. Maldita sea, Tifa. Deja ya de hacer eso, ¿quieres? Me está empezando a irritar.

Desde aquí puedo ver como Yuffie está bastante cabreada.

— Vale, lo siento. No hace falta que te enfades. ¿O te estás sonrojando?

— Bueno, ya vale. Tú te vienes conmigo – interfiere Strife, agarrando suavemente a Lockhart por los hombros y llevándosela lejos de una Yuffie que tiene una mirada asesina –. ¿Por qué te metes con ella?

No alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta. Parece que es solo para los oídos de Strife.

La pareja se dirige hacia el túnel (o, mejor dicho, la continuación del túnel) y, sin mediar palabra, el resto de AVALANCHA prosigue la marcha por el interior del cráter. Todos no, por eso. Yuffie se ha quedado quieta donde estaba, ahora mirando al suelo abatida.

Sus compañeros no reparan en la ausencia de la chica y se pierden por el camino. Y la ninja sigue ahí. Utiliza la materia _Fuego_ para iluminarse, al irse la única fuente de luz junto con los demás.

Ehh…

¿Debería decir algo?

¿Debería salir de mi escondite o…?

No es que esté escondida precisamente. Estoy en la oscuridad del túnel, si bien no es muy complicado verme debido a la nueva fuente de luz.

Pero si salgo…

¿Y si vuelven?

Hmm…

— Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no para de emparejarme con Vincent?

Yuffie habla para sí misma.

No estoy segura si debería escuchar esto.

— Esa Tifa – continua –, ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz? Y encima con el único tema que me molesta. Si a mí quien me gusta es…

No estoy segura si debería escuchar esto.

De cualquier manera, se ha parado a media frase. Y ahora pone una cara grotesca.

Y mira hacia aquí.

Ah.

Se había olvidado de mí.

Lo puedo ver en su cara.

Y ahora se ha acordado.

Es obvio que me ve. No estoy tan fundida con las sombras como desearía, y se me ve perfectamente. Y aun así, no dice nada. Solo se queda mirando, con esa cara.

Esa cara.

No se acordaba de mí y ahora lo ha hecho. Esa cara la delata.

Podría llegar a plantearme muchas cosas sobre la situación actual. Lo del intercambio de materias y todo ese embrollo, pero no lo haré. Voy a hacer la vista gorda esta vez. Voy a obviar que me haya olvidado a pesar de que actuaba bajo sus órdenes.

No suele pasarme esto, sinceramente. Noto un pequeño pero persistente pinchazo de… no estoy segura… algo comparable a lo que siente una esposa cuando su marido se olvida de su aniversario. Esa sensación. Persistente, desde luego. Solo espero que no se refleje en mi cara, porque como estoy oculta en las tinieblas, quizá se me note un poco.

También ha de ser doloroso para Yuffie, no tengo duda alguna sobre ello. Su cara lo refleja bien. Han pasado varios segundos y ni se ha movido. Espero que esté arrepintiéndose. No, seguro que lo está haciendo ahora mismo. Más le vale que lo esté haciendo ahora mismo.

Ella sigue mirando en esta dirección. No me hacen falta más pruebas: me ve. Así que la saludo. Y lo hago con una sonrisa tan cálida como falsa.

Instantes después, ella me devuelve el saludo, aun algo aturdida. A los pocos segundos se gira en dirección al túnel y sale caminando detrás de sus compañeros. Casi no se nota que intenta huir de mí.

…

Cuento mentalmente hasta diez y me dispongo a seguirla. No debo retrasarme demasiado, o la luz se irá del todo y no veré nada.

Atravieso la sala rápidamente y vuelvo a introducirme en el túnel. Se ve luz huyendo al fondo. La sigo, manteniendo la distancia, con total conocimiento de que ella sabe que estoy justo detrás. Espero que mi presencia sea como un golpe continuo a su consciencia.

Seguimos así durante un par de minutos.

Finalmente llegamos (ella primero y luego yo) a otra sala, esta vez mucho más grande que la anterior. Los otros miembros de AVALANCHA ya están en su interior, así que me toca esperar en la entrada. Esta vez, por eso, hay más cobertura natural. Por fin parece que empiezan a irme bien las cosas.

El lugar al que hemos llegado es en realidad una caverna, un hueco en el interior de la montaña (¿o debería decir cráter?) de dimensiones considerables y bastante más grande que donde estábamos hace escasos minutos. Estalactitas y demás protuberancias típicas se forman a nuestro alrededor en esta cueva subterránea sumida en la oscuridad, con la sola excepción de las materias que portan Cid Highwind y Yuffie. Tal es el tamaño de este sitio que el sonido de sus voces apenas llega a mis oídos.

—… Hay algo que no me gusta – Esa era la voz de Strife –. Hay algo que no me gusta nada de nada. ¿Vosotros también lo notáis?

— Si… – comenta Lockhart – hay algo raro… pero no sé que es…

— Tenéis razón, yo también lo noto – añade Red XIII.

— Pues yo no noto nada.

Esa era Yuffie, como no. Insensible a cualquier cosa ajena de la que deba preocuparse.

— Estoy con Yuffie. Yo tampoco noto nada.

— Tú nunca notas nada, Barret – comenta Highwind hacia su compañero –. Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar.

— ¿A sí? – pregunta Yuffie.

— Si… se me están a punto de acabar los cigarrillos. Solo me queda uno, y eso suele ser señal de desgracias – dice con desdén –. Cloud, no hay nada aquí. ¿Podemos irnos? Lo de hacer de aventureros ha estado bien. Hemos caminado, seguido un camino misterioso y tal. No hemos encontrado nada. ¿Podemos largarnos de una vez? Este lugar me da muy mala espina.

Vaya falta de respeto.

Yo le digo eso a Tseng y ya puedo ir despidiéndome de mi trabajo. Y con un poco de suerte, solo de eso.

Strife lo permite, por lo visto, pues sopesa la propuesta de su compañero.

— Está bien. Solo quiero asegurarme de que aquí no hay nada. Registremos este sitio y luego nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—… Vale – suspira el piloto.

— Dispersaros – ordena Strife –. Buscad cualquier cosa que sea sospechosa.

Casi toda AVALANCHA balbucea algo parecido a una afirmación.

— ¡Venga, va! ¡Con ganas! – les anima Strife – ¡Cuánto antes acabemos, antes nos iremos a casa!

— ¿Ya os vais? ¿Tan pronto?

…

¿Eh?

No reconozco esa voz. No es de AVALANCHA, por lo menos.

Pero sí que me suena. ¿Dónde la habré escuchado?

Oteo rápidamente el horizonte en busca del origen de la voz, sin éxito. Sin embargo, reparo en que el grupo al que he estado observando mira a algún punto en el techo.

¿Qué hacen? Pero si no… hay… nada…

…

Vaya.

Esto se ha vuelto mucho más peligroso de lo que esperaba.

…

Es él.

…

No puede ser. Está muerto. Acabaron con él… ¿no?

Pero ahí está.

Descendiendo desde la oscuridad, espada en mano. Y con esa melena blanca que me ha producido más de una pesadilla.

Sefirot.


	9. Capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9

CULPABLE

**_Interior del Cráter Norte_**

**_6:40 de la tarde._**

Como si fuera un espejismo.

— No puede ser.

No existe forma alguna de que siga vivo.

— ¡Formación de a tres! ¡Cid! ¡Con Tifa y Red, a la derecha! ¡Yuffie y Barret, conmigo, de frente! ¡Reeve, izquierda!

Lo matamos. Estoy segura de eso.

Pero ahí está.

Riéndose.

Vuelvo a tener esa sensación. La de la última vez.

Es él, estoy completamente segura.

Nadie más puede hacer que tenga tanto miedo.

En frente de nosotros, descendiendo grácilmente.

…

Sefirot.

…

¿Es inmortal o qué?

Es él, sin duda.

Descubierto de cintura para arriba, mostrando sus músculos cargados de fuerza, con una gran cicatriz en medio del pecho, y con los mismos pantalones negros que solía llevar. Su blanca melena ondea mientras desciende.

Noto como el aire a mí alrededor se hace más frío.

Es él, sin duda.

Blandiendo en su mano derecha un arma enorme, una katana gigantesca.

— Que grata sorpresa el encontrarte tu por aquí, Cloud – dice Sefirot, descendiendo finalmente hasta el nivel del suelo –. No suelo recibir muchas visitas por aquí.

— Sefirot… – Cloud es el único que dice algo.

…

Vuelvo rápidamente mi cabeza para mirar a los demás. Ninguno de ellos parece creérselo.

— Así que tu eres el causante de todo esto, ¿eh? – continua Cloud.

— ¿Causante? ¿De qué? – responde Sefirot – Cloud, tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que la corriente vital no tiene dueño.

… Bua. Está metido en todo esto, pero fijo.

— Así que sabes que es lo que está pasando en la superficie, ¿eh? – pregunta esta vez Tifa.

Sefirot vuelve la mirada lentamente hacia ella.

— Ahh… Señorita Lockhart, cuánto tiempo. No esperaba que nuestra "Reunión" fuera tan pronto, y no en estas circunstancias. Es una pena.

Y se pone a reír discretamente.

La situación es bastante delicada, pero si pudimos con él la primera vez, ahora nos lo merendamos seguro.

— Efectivamente, señorita Lockhart, sé lo que pasa en el exterior. En este lugar confluye mucha corriente vital.

Puedo ver las caras de los demás. Están preparados para saltar encima de Sefirot en el momento en que Cloud lo diga. Todo el mundo tiene sus armas listas, sus materias preparadas, sus… MIERDA. ELENA.

Elena está detrás de nosotros. Puede que podamos con él, pero si descubre a Elena…

JODER.

Esto es malo. Esto es muy malo.

Pero no me he de girar. Elena es inteligente. No se dejará descubrir tan fácilmente.

Espero.

— La corriente vital hace lo que le place, después de todo. Quizá vuestro problema sea con ella y no conmigo – declara Sefirot, y no me está gustando nada como lo está diciendo – ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que, si así lo desea, ésta se ponga a mis órdenes?

Dos grandes chorros de corriente vital entran cada uno por un lado de la caverna y se sitúan justo por encima de Sefirot. Y se quedan ahí encima, fluyendo en círculos por encima de él.

Todo nuestro grupo se sobrecoge, y Sefirot se pone a reír.

— ¡&%$#$&%#! – espeta elocuentemente Barret, mientras la risa de Sefirot inunda la caverna.

Imposible.

¿Controla a la corriente vital?

— ¡Suficiente! – grita Cloud – ¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! ¡Hoy acabaremos contigo de una vez y para siempre! ¡Cid!

— ¡Te cubrimos! – responde Cid.

Hora de luchar.

— ¡No tan rápido! – interrumpe Sefirot.

Un fuerte dolor se apodera de mi brazo derecho.

¿Pero qué-?

Veo como las materias que tenía colocadas en mi brazo están saliendo de él. Todas y cada una de las materias está abandonando su lugar.

Cada vez duele más.

Tanto que suelto un grito ahogado de dolor.

Pero no soy la única. Al mirar a los demás, veo que todos están en la misma situación.

¿Qué ha hecho Sefirot?

En unos instantes todas mis materias acaban de salir de mi brazo y empiezan a volar hacia él. Hacia Sefirot.

No sé que ha hecho pero a los demás también les pasa lo mismo. Las materias abandonan sus cuerpos y vuelan en dirección de Sefirot, revoloteando a su alrededor.

Mierda. Esto va de mal en peor. Ahora no tenemos materias.

Me miro los brazos en un fútil intento de encontrar alguna, aunque sé que no lo haré.

Nada.

Como supon-No, espera. Queda una. ¿_Recuperar_?

Tsk.

Esa no funciona.

Pues, como esperaba. Sin materias. Supongo que los demás están igual.

Esto se complica bastante. No era ya difícil enfrentarse a Sefirot con materias, será imposible hacerlo sin ellas.

Hemos de retirarnos.

No podemos con él. No así, sin materias y con toda esta corriente vital a su alrededor. Es imposible. Hemos de huir.

Miro a Cloud. Le miro a los ojos, que están clavados en Sefirot. El está pensando lo mismo, estoy segura.

— ¡Cloud! – le grito.

Me escucha. Sabe lo que quiero decirle, porque él está pensando lo mismo. Duda unos instantes. Unos instantes en los que no debería haber dudado.

Sefirot se le abalanza encima, con una velocidad extraordinaria, espada en mano. No obstante, Cloud reacciona a tiempo y bloquea su embestida, aunque del impacto sale despedido varios metros para atrás.

Ahora tengo a Sefirot a menos de un metro de distancia. Estoy al alcance de su espada.

Miro a mí alrededor. Descolocados y sin plan.

Concentro mis fuerzas.

— ¡Límite! ¡Rascacielos!

Y golpeo con fuerza el suelo sobre el que estoy. Se transmite la energía hacia el lugar donde está Sefirot y, justo debajo de él, el terreno se eleva con rapidez, creando una montaña que suele dañar mucho a los enemigos. Obviamente, Sefirot salta instantes antes con un grácil movimiento hacia atrás y evita completamente mi ataque.

— ¡Retirada! – grito.

Los demás, que se habían quedado petrificados, ahora dudan.

— ¡Haced lo que dice! – grita también desde el fondo Cloud, quien rápidamente salta – ¡Límite! ¡Haz Espada!

Y, al chocar su espada en el suelo, sale una onda que se transmite hasta la montaña que acabo de crear, partiéndola en un montón de rocas que van en dirección a Sefirot. Como era de esperar, Sefirot vuelve a hacer uso de su impresionante técnica para parar las rocas (o directamente cortarlas) con su arma, por muy grandes que sean estas.

Sin embargo, esto nos ha dado tiempo. Tiempo a reagruparnos. Barret empieza a disparar a Sefirot, mientras que Caith Sith carga físicamente contra él.

Pero, como si estuviera calentando, Sefirot se zafa de los ataques sin esfuerzo. Mueve rápida y violentamente la espada, como si cortara el suelo, creando una onda que desvía todas las balas de Barret. Caith Sith ni siquiera ha llegado a tocarlo. De un solo espadazo ha partido al muñeco en dos.

Y sin esperar a que las dos partes toquen el suelo, ya viene otra vez a por nosotros. Con esa sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Atrás! ¡Vamos, todos atrás! – chilla Tifa.

Yo ya he empezado a correr, como todos los demás.

Barret, a pesar de que está intentando retirarse, sigue disparando inútilmente a Sefirot, en un vano intento de retrasarlo. Y ahora es el último, el que está más cerca de él.

— ¡Maldito seas Barret!

Y me doy la vuelta, para intentar llegar a él antes que Sefirot.

— ¿¡Yuffie, que haces!? – oigo decir a Tifa.

Como si Barret pudiera esquivar a Sefirot. Voy a salvarlo, joder.

Con todas las fuerzas que tengo, consigo llegar a tiempo, pero Sefirot está muy cerca, con el arma en alto, para asestar un espadazo mortal.

Va a realizar un corte vertical.

Barret no puede esquivarse eso. No sin mi ayuda.

Y, puesto que aun estoy en carrera, salto hacia él. Al llegar le doy una patada en el costado (izquierdo, por el que me estaba acercando). Barret se resiente, pero la patada ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se caiga para ese lado y evitar el golpe.

Golpe que, por cierto, ha partido el suelo como si fuera mantequilla.

Del impulso he salido rebotada hacia la izquierda y, para más inri, he perdido el equilibrio.

— ¡Corre, maldito Barret! – digo mientras prepar-

Sefirot tiene sus ojos clavados en mí. Puedo sentir en esos ojos como voy a morir.

Barret empieza a correr en retirada como le he dicho, pero sigue disparando, intentando darme algo de cobertura.

Sefirot ni le está prestando atención. Su vista está centrada en mí. Vuelve a desplazar su espada con velocidad para evitar las balas de Barret, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

— Tú. Tú serás la primera – dice suavemente Sefirot.

Sefirot me está mirando a mí. No puedo mirar a otra parte. Mi cuerpo apenas responde. Apenas oigo a mis amigos, diciéndome que corra. Apenas noto nada.

Ese monstruo vuelve a mover el brazo. Refleja algo. Parecen meteoritos, no estoy segura. No puedo verlos bien. Quizá Cloud haya usado su Límite.

Joder. Espabila. O estás muerta.

En cuanto consigo centrarme Sefirot está casi encima de mí, blandiendo su katana. Va a por un golpe horizontal, a media altura.

Reúno todas mis fuerzas y me agacho para esquivar el golpe, y lo consigo de puro milagro. Ahora estoy delante de él y su espada ha pasado de largo.

Puedo atacarle.

Pero…

… antes de que pueda hacer nada, Sefirot me pega una patada, a la que tampoco sé cómo pero consigo bloquear parcialmente con mi shuriken gigante. Aunque no me salva de salir despedida un montón de metros en la dirección contraria a la salida.

A pesar que le ha dado al shuriken, el golpe es tan fuerte que me duelen las manos.

Esto pinta francamente mal.

He de salir de aquí ya. Aunque primero he de librarme de ese pesado.

Intento recobrar mi equilibrio al llegar al suelo, pero me es imposible si quiero seguir teniendo a Sefirot en mi rango de visión. No mirarlo sí que supondría mi muerte.

Mierda. Se acerca a gran velocidad.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

En unos instantes estaré de nuevo en el rango de su espada.

— ¡Límite! – grito – ¡Rascac-

Algo entra en mi campo de visión. Muy rápido y por mi derecha. Sefirot también se da cuenta y detiene su ataque. Esta extraña y gigantesca "cosa" carga contra Sefirot.

Consigo distinguir que es: Un gran toro, con unos grandes cuernos afilados y una cresta roja. _Kjata_. La invocación. Eso significa que…

— ¡Vamos! ¡Ahora!

Distinguiría esa voz aun en un mar de gente.

— ¡Elena!

Y, dicho esto, me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y empiezo a correr. _Kjata_ sigue persiguiendo a Sefirot, quien se retira tranquilamente.

Paso por detrás del toro gigante, siempre atenta a los movimientos de Sefirot. Noto como la tierra se mueve a cada pisada de _Kjata_. Eso sí es cobertura.

— ¡Vamos Yuffie! – oigo decir a Cloud, a quien ahora veo junto a Elena. También puedo observar a Barret corriendo al fondo, adentrándose por el túnel por el que hemos entrado.

De pronto, oigo el sonido del acero. No puede ser.

Me giro. Sefirot ha parado la envestida de _Kjata_ utilizando la espada y, por mucho que la invocación lo intenta, no consigue desplazarlo.

Joder.

Sefirot hace fuerza, empujando a _Kjata_ hacia atrás y, en el momento en que está a suficiente distancia, corta en dos a la invocación con un golpe de abajo hacia arriba. El pobre toro se desintegra.

¡Joder!

Sefirot no era tan fuerte la última vez que luchamos contra él. Y ahora no hay nada que se interponga entre él y nosotros.

Puedo escuchar como corre hacia mí, pero su avance es detenido por una llamarada de fuego.

Miro hacia adelante sorprendida. Veo a Elena usando materia. Quizá a ella no le afectó lo que hizo antes Sefirot. Ahora que lo pienso, no habría podido invocar a _Kjata_ de ser así.

Veo como Elena levanta el brazo derecho. Al instante cae un rayo desde el techo de la cueva, dirigido hacia mi perseguidor, que no puede esquivarlo y le da de lleno. Puedo oírlo desde aquí resentirse.

Sin perder tiempo, Elena atrapa a Sefirot en un gran bloque de hielo.

— ¡Esto no lo retendrá durante mucho tiempo! ¡Date prisa! – grita Cloud.

YA LO SÉ.

— ¡Lo hago lo mejor que puedo! – protesto.

Ese Sefirot me ha pegado una señora patada, porque aun estoy a unos 15 metros de donde están ellos. Reúno mis fuerzas e intento ir más rápido aun si puedo.

Oigo como el bloque de hielo se ha roto. Sefirot no ha tardado ni 3 segundos en romperlo.

— ¡AAAAAAhhhhh!

Ese grito.

Era de Sefirot.

Me giro par-NO. SIGUE CORRIENDO.

— ¡AAAhh…! – grita Elena, aunque rápidamente lo ahoga.

¿Qué?

Veo como su brazo empieza a brillar con colores verdes y rojos. Mierda. Sefirot le está quitando las materias a ella también.

Elena utiliza su brazo izquierdo para… ¿apretarse el otro brazo? ¡Está intentando mantener la materia en su cuerpo!

Aun con una visible cara de dolor, Elena eleva su brazo derecho y apunta al techo, con el brazo izquierdo impidiendo que las materias salgan. No. Puedo ver como algunas ya están saliendo, en dirección a Sefirot. ¿Entonces?

De pronto, la cueva empieza a temblar. Elena está apuntando al techo, y utiliza el efecto de la materia _Tierra_ para destruirlo. ¡Buena idea! El brillo era rojizo, así que lo que estaba utilizando era la materia _Maestra_.

Por como tiembla todo, no parece que le quede mucho a este sitio. He de darme prisa.

Ya casi he llegado a ellos. Sé que tengo a Sefirot justo detrás.

Empiezan a caer algunos fragmentos de roca desde el techo, pero ninguno sobre nosotros.

Unos pocos metros más y-

Justo en ese instante, Elena no puede aguantar más y no puede evitar que la materia _Maestra _se escape, en dirección a Sefirot. Supongo que ya no puedo contar más con su cobertura. No lo he hecho nada mal, sinceramente.

Pero eso no mejora mi situación. Sé que tengo a Sefirot justo detrás, a un puñado de metros más o menos, y se acerca mucho más rápido de lo que yo me alejo de él.

Espera.

Ya que la materia se dirige a Sefirot, quizá pueda…

Salto para ponerme a la altura de la materia _Maestra_ que se aproxima en mi dirección y con un poco de habilidad ninja me doy la vuelta mientras me pongo la materia en el brazo. Duele muchísimo, pero la materia entra.

La aprieto hacia adentro con mi otro brazo, como hacía Elena antes, por si acaso, y elevo mis ojos para ver dónde está Sefirot. Está justo enfrente, a escasos metros de mí. Y mucho más adelante está su espada.

Apunto mi brazo derecho hacia él.

Te vas a enterar.

— ¡Última!

Ni siquiera Sefirot puede esquivar eso. Y cierro mis ojos porque esto va a doler.

Mis oídos no oyen nada y he cerrado los ojos con lo que tampoco puedo ver, pero mi cuerpo lo siente. Un dolor intenso, especialmente en mi brazo derecho. Salgo disparada al estar en el aire y, por la fuerza del ataque, no puedo seguir bloqueando la materia _Maestra_ que noto como se va (aunque mejor dicho sería que dejo de notar el dolor que produce).

Más me va a doler cuando aterrice.

Pero no choco contra el suelo. Lo que noto no es roca.

— ¡Te tengo! – oigo una voz a lo lejos que reconozco. La de Cloud.

…

Abro los ojos, aunque veo borroso.

Apenas me oriento.

…

Las vibraciones que siento... Estamos corriendo. Bueno, me llevan, pero ellos están corriendo. Oigo sus pasos.

Ahora distingo por donde vamos. Es el mismo túnel por el que hemos entrado.

Escucho también estruendo a lo lejos…

…

¿O puede que no esté tan lejos? Ese lo he oído bastante cerca.

— ¿Qué… está… pasando? – pregunto, aunque me doy cuenta de que estoy fatal por el sonido de mi voz.

— Todavía estamos en el Cráter Norte. Aun no hemos salido de aquí – responde una voz diferente. Una voz… femenina. ¿Elena?

Pues, ahora que me doy cuenta, es ella la que me está llevando en brazos.

— ¿Y… Cloud? – vuelvo a preguntar.

— Está justo detrás.

Nada más mencionarlo, se oye otro estruendo. Ahora estoy lo suficientemente lúcida como para diferenciar el sonido de una espada. Es Cloud, usando sus Límites.

— ¡Va, que ya casi estamos! – grita Cloud desde no muy atrás.

Puedo oír a Elena jadeando del esfuerzo.

— No… peso… tanto… – digo casi sin fuerzas, percatándome que quizá esté peor de lo que creía.

Ella me mira y hace el gesto de reírse, aunque no llega a hacerlo.

— Esto sería mucho más fácil con materias – murmura.

Yo sí que me río. Aunque duele.

Miro al frente. Creo que puedo ver el final. Y supongo que esa que distingo es Tifa. Y a algo más… algo… metálico. La aeronave.

— ¡Ahí está! – grita Elena, para que Cloud lo oiga.

— ¡No lo celebres todavía! ¡Sefirot se está acercando rápidamente! – responde Cloud.

¿Eh?

¿No he acabado con él?

No.

Claro que no.

¿Cómo podría un simple ataque de materia (aunque fuera materia _Maestra_) acabar con ese monstruo?

…

¿Eh? Que cerca estamos de la aeronave… ¿siempre hemos estado tan cerca? Todavía debo de estar medio inconsciente…

— ¿¡Y Cloud!? – pregunta una voz. Creo que la de Tifa.

— ¡Justo detrás de mí! – responde Elena.

Estamos a pocos metros de la salida. Puedo ver la aeronave flotando en medio del vacío, en el fondo del cráter.

Tifa corre hacia nosotros.

— ¿Y Sefirot?

— Nos persigue – comenta Elena a Tifa, mientras las dos cargan conmigo en los pocos metros que nos separan de la aeronave.

— ¡Tifa! – grita Cloud desde algún lugar detrás de nosotras – ¡Dile a Cid que despegue! ¡Tenemos a Sefirot encima!

— Yo cargo con ella. Tú ves a avisarle – dice Elena a Tifa.

No sé exactamente qué pasa, puesto que todavía estoy un poco fuera de mí. Parece que Tifa accede y sube por las escaleras con una velocidad que escapa a mi percepción.

Ahora que me fijo, creo que he visto a alguien más en la cubierta.

— Esto te dolerá, pero no veo otra manera de subirte – oigo decir a Elena que, acto seguido, me levanta y me carga sobre su hombro. Supongo que para subir las escaleras. Dice que me dolerá, pero apenas lo noto.

Ahora me encuentro mirando al suelo y puedo verme mis extremidades superiores. Tengo el brazo derecho destrozado y lleno de sangre. Y no puedo moverlo aunque lo intente. A pesar de que no lo noto, me hago a la idea de que tengo suerte de seguir con vida. El brazo izquierdo tiene unas cuantas magulladuras y un corte un tanto feo, aunque sí que responde a mis impulsos, afortunadamente.

A medida que Elena me va subiendo, con los golpes, empiezo a sentir un poco las heridas. Tengo un corte en el lado derecho de mi cara. Puedo sentir el calor que emana del corte, además de que puedo ver como estoy dejando el traje de Elena lleno de sangre.

No hemos acabado de subir del todo, cuando noto como una mano me coge de la cintura y me tira para arriba. Es una mano muy grande. Seguro que es la de Barret.

Efectivamente. Me da la vuelta y me lleva al centro de la cubierta. Su cara tiene marcada la preocupación. Debo de estar fatal. El corte de la cara es el que menos me preocupa, pues sigo sin tener respuesta de mi brazo derecho.

Creo que también he visto a Reeve de reojo, pero no estoy segura.

El barco volador empieza a elevarse, aunque lentamente.

— ¡Maldita sea, Red! ¿¡Donde está la maldita materia!? – grita muy fuerte Barret.

— ¡Elevaros! ¡Elevaros! ¡Vamos! – oigo gritar a Cloud. Ha de estar muy cerca para que le escuche tan fuerte.

Giro mi cabeza y veo a Elena, agachada junto a las escaleras, ayudando a Cloud a subir.

Y al fondo, a la salida de la cueva, logro discernir una melena blanca.

* * *

_**Interior del Cráter Norte**_

_**6:55 de la tarde, aproximadamente.**_

— ¡Elevaros! ¡Elevaros! ¡Vamos! – grita Strife.

Y sé por qué.

Sefirot.

Tiene un montón de sangre alrededor de la cara, y también alrededor de su torso, pero nada de eso parece detenerlo. Su larga espada sigue buscando un objetivo, y esos somos nosotros.

Empieza a correr hacia la nave y salta, arma en mano, con la suficiente fuerza como para entrar directamente a cubierta.

Strife se da cuenta y se gira con violencia para asestarle un golpe con su espada gigante. Sefirot, a pesar de estar en el aire, consigue bloquear con facilidad el ataque, aunque sale despedido hacia atrás, fuera de la nave.

Por suerte este gran cacharro está empezando a coger velocidad y a elevarse con rapidez.

— ¡No puedes escapar de mí, Cloud! – grita Sefirot, y empieza a saltar por las rocas de alrededor, persiguiendo la aeronave.

Su velocidad es asombrosa. De tres saltos se ha colocado en una roca por encima de nosotros, y nos mira con superioridad.

Va a saltar.

Strife está preparado para cuando llegue y Wallace ya le está disparando, aparentemente en vano. Vuelvo la mirada. Reeve está con Yuffie, que está tirada en medio de la cubierta.

Me pondré detrás de Strife. No tengo su habilidad, pero si Sefirot entra en la nave, no creo que haya mucha diferencia donde esté, así que intentaré ayudar como pueda.

Y, como esperando al momento oportuno, Sefirot se empieza a reír.

— ¡No puedes escapar de tu destino! – dice mientras se ríe.

Está jugando con nosotros.

Y salta. Con la espada por delante. Pero…

**_¡BANG! ¡BANG!_**

… Sefirot hace un movimiento rápido con la espada hacia su izquierda, y sale despedido en dirección contraria, hacia abajo.

¿Pero qué…?

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

Vuelven a oírse disparos.

A medida que nos elevamos con la nave lo veo. El último de los miembros de AVALANCHA. Vincent Valentine, recargando su arma mientras flota en el aire.

— ¡A buenas horas! – le grita Wallace.

— Escapad – dice con una voz tétrica Valentine – yo me ocupo de él.

— ¡No! – le corta Strife – ¡Es mucho más poderoso que la última vez! ¡No te enfrentes a él, solo impide que nos siga!

Valentine se lo queda mirando y vuelve a apuntar con el arma hacia un lugar indeterminado para volver a disparar.

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

— Está bien – accede el vampiro, mientras se le ilumina uno de los brazos con un color verde.

Apunta con el brazo y activa la materia. De pronto, una gran bola de fuego sale de su mano y va a toda velocidad hacia el lugar indicado. Creo que era la materia _Cometa_. No hay muchas más que describan lo que acabo de ver.

Empezamos a elevarnos con bastante celeridad, y cada vez es mayor.

Y entonces se oye una explosión. Eso es _Cometa_, que ha impactado. El barco volador al completo empieza a sacudirse violentamente a causa de la explosión. Strife y Wallace se asoman por la barandilla para observar los efectos de la materia.

— ¡Vincent! ¡Cúbrenos por si viene a por nosotros! – ordena Strife.

Veo, por esa orden, que no espera que la materia _Cometa_ lo haya matado. Aunque después de ver como Yuffie le lanzaba _Última_ a la cara y sobrevivir, ya no me sorprende.

Aquí ya no pinto nada. La aeronave gana altitud y ya se puede ver el cielo desde donde estamos. En pocos segundos estaremos fuera del cráter. Yuffie sigue tendida en cubierta, será mejor que vaya a ver como se encuentra.

Aparecen Lockhart y Red XIII por la puerta que da al interior de la nave. Traen materias, aunque ahora no sirven de demasiado. No obstante, visto el monstruo que es Sefirot, no creo que esa materia sobre, y menos aun ahora que todavía estamos cerca.

Recuerdo decir a Reno que de todos los continentes del planeta, el del norte es el más duro que hay. No había monstruos en el cráter, pero no tengo intención alguna de volver a venir aquí si puedo evitarlo.

Y lo que es peor. Ahora voy a tener que dar un montón de explicaciones.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Sinceramente, estoy bastante interesado en vuestra opinión sobretodo para algunos capítulos en concreto, y este es uno de ellos. Si tenéis medio minuto para hacer una _review_ y comentar (tanto lo bueno como lo malo, evidentemente) (o lo que queráis comentar, por supuesto) os lo agradecería mucho.


	10. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

SEGUNDO PRIMER CONTACTO

_**Aeronave Highwind, sobre el continente norte.**_

_**7:15 de la tarde.**_

—… y así es como escapé. En resumen, puede que sepáis atar a la gente, pero no sirve de nada contra un Turco – digo, mientras sonrío amablemente.

Vale. Creo que la mentira ha colado. Tampoco iba a decirles que fue Yuffie quien me desató y me escondió en la nave.

Recibo miradas serias de todos. Impresiona un poco que AVALANCHA al completo te esté interrogando, aunque yo ya tengo experiencia: Es la segunda vez en un día. En la primera, por eso, no estaba Vincent y, quieras o no, que un ser que vuela, tétrico y que parece que esté muerto te interrogue puede marcar la diferencia.

No obstante, la atmósfera que se respira no parece amenazante en absoluto. Es más, creo que estoy yo más tranquila que ellos. Al fin y al cabo yo solo soy la que cuenta la historia. Son ellos los que deben decidir si se la creen o no, y ese es el problema al que se enfrentan: No saben si creerme o no.

La verdad es que, en otro momento, la tensión habría podido conmigo. No mucha gente puede decir que ha visto a Sefirot y vivir para contarlo, pero ahora que ha pasado todo tengo una sensación de plenitud… importante. Me están interrogando en la sala de reuniones de la aeronave de AVALANCHA, sin posibilidades de escapar, siendo virtualmente una rehén, y me da exactamente igual. Soy algo así como una deidad. O, como mínimo, me siento como una. No me puede pasar absolutamente nada.

Así que esta es la sala que estaba al lado del establo, ¿eh? No está mal. Ahora mismo estoy sentada al fondo de la habitación, como para darme el camino más largo en caso de que intentara escapar (cosa que no pienso hacer), con una mesa de por medio y AVALANCHA sentada a mi alrededor para asegurarse de que no lo hago…

— Yuffie. ¿Es cierto? ¿Seguía atada cuando bajaste? – pregunta Lockhart, rompiendo el silencio que se había impuesto.

Yuffie se sobresalta un poco, pero responde afirmativamente.

Me es muy grato saber de que la nave estaba equipada con materias _Recuperar_, así que en unos cuantos minutos, Yuffie estaba perfectamente. He de… reconocer… que después de lo que vi allá abajo, casi no me lo podía creer. Ciertamente, ver a la joven ninja de esa manera ha dejado una fuerte impresión en mí. Suerte que estaba Strife ahí, que sino…

En todo caso, eso ya forma parte del pasado. Ahora Yuffie está bien. No exactamente en "perfecto" estado, pues según ella le duele aun el brazo, pero ahora ya no tiene sangre y los cortes han desaparecido. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, sería algo injusto que yo estuviera bien y ella no. Aunque siendo totalmente justos, ella se ha llevado la peor parte. No he sido capaz de salvarla sin que acabara como acabó.

Para seguir con la línea, ¿no?

…

— Hmm… parece que todo lo que dice es coherente, no veo razón para dudar de ella en esto – afirma Reeve.

Lentamente, y como si ese comentario tuviera algún hechizo mágico añadido, todos empiezan a despejar sus dudas sobre mi huida del edificio ShinRa. Todos, menos Strife. Está de pie detrás de Lockhart, a mi izquierda. Él me sigue mirando con… una expresión un tanto rara… es como si intentara ver a través de mí, como si intentara leerme la mente.

¡Pues lo lleva claro! No se me va a escapar nada. Ya no soy una novata.

— Bien. Una vez hemos arreglado este punto, vamos al que importa. Sabemos que nos seguiste al descender por el cráter – comenta Lockhart –. Empieza a explicar.

La expectación se dispara. Todo el mundo está esperando mi respuesta, absolutamente quietos, aunque no creo que escuchen nada nuevo. Yuffie, sin embargo, sí que se mueve. Ella está a mi derecha, sentada y con los brazos apoyados en la mesa, como tapándose la cara, mirándome de reojo. Murmura algo que no alcanzo a interpretar.

— Pues… me escondí en una roca cercana nada más llegar al Cráter Norte y, a partir de ahí, os seguí en el descenso.

Creo que eso es lo único que desconocían. A partir de aquí la conversa va a ser aburrida (o más que eso, predecible). Yuffie sigue murmurando aunque más parece que esté recitando algo en voz baja.

— Os seguía y escuchaba vuestras conversaciones – continúo –. Habéis estado hablando de materias, sobre qué habéis estado haciendo este tiempo y demás cosas triviales. Y, por lo que parece, a Kisaragi le gusta Valentine…

Oigo un ruido. Yuffie se ha dado con la cabeza en la mesa. Los demás miembros de AVALANCHA también ponen caras con un ligero disgusto. Supongo que es normal, no es muy divertido que alguien cotillee tus conversaciones.

— Al final – prosigo, a pesar de la interrupción – llegasteis al fondo del cráter y empezasteis a ir por uno de los caminos que había. Si os hubierais dado la vuelta, me habríais visto, os lo aseguro.

Noto como Wallace pone cara de enfadado, milagrosamente conteniéndose lo que quiera que vaya a gritarme.

— Al cabo de un rato, llegasteis a una gran sala donde, por lo que oí, es donde os enfrentasteis a Jenova. Puesto que el camino seguía, continuasteis por él hasta llegar a la caverna. Y entonces apareció Sefirot – lo demás es fácil de imaginar, aunque por las miradas que me están pegando parece que quieren toda la explicación –. Me quedé escondida en la entrada, sin que me viera ni él ni vosotros. Vi como os quitaba las materias y, en cuanto os empezasteis a retirar, salté en vuestra ayuda. Lo demás, supongo, ya no hace falta explicarlo…

Espero que se den por satisfechos con esa explicación. Aunque es bastante vaga. Yo no la aceptaría, pero no soy yo quien interroga…

— ¿Y por qué nos ayudaste? – pregunta Red XIII – No es costumbre de los Turcos ser buena gente.

…

…

…

— … Oficialmente, Sefirot murió en la explosión de corriente vital que detuvo a Meteorito. Extraoficialmente, ni todo el poder y los recursos de ShinRa pudieron detener a ese monstruo. Solo vosotros. Dejar que os matara en esa cueva no parecía muy inteligente – respondo, quizá demasiado honestamente.

Se impone el silencio en la sala. Aunque supongo que era de esperar.

— ¿Qué opinas, Cloud? – pregunta Lockhart.

Strife sigue con sus ojos fijos en mí. Sin embargo, ahora ya no tiene la misma cara de antes. Está pensando algo, seguro.

De mientras me fijo en los demás miembros de AVALANCHA. Barret Wallace y el piloto, a mi derecha los dos, tampoco me pierden de vista, supongo que por otros motivos. No les gusta en absoluto mi compañía, parece. Y no es que me pueda quejar, precisamente. Yuffie todavía sigue en la misma postura que antes y, aunque sus brazos le tapen casi la cara, me sigue mirando de reojo. Red XIII está recostado tranquilamente (por lo visto suele hacerlo a menudo) sobre la mesa, mientras que Reeve está sentado en frente de Yuffie y a mi izquierda, justo al lado de Strife y Lockhart. Y el vampiro está al fondo de la habitación, de pie en la parte más oscura, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

Y estas personas derrotaron a Sefirot.

—… hay algo que no me acaba de gustar. Ven – le dice Strife a Lockhart, y se van al otro lado de la habitación.

Les siguen Highwind y Reeve, mientras que los otros tres se quedan como mis guardaespaldas.

Yo me quedo en silencio.

Y, de pronto, noto algo en mi chaqueta.

— ¿Pero qué…? – digo instintivamente.

— ¡Quieta! – me ordena Wallace, quien tiene una sorprendente rapidez para desenfundar su… mano…

Levanto las manos, con cara de asombro. Todos se giran hacia nosotros.

Reconozco esa sensación. Es mi móvil, vibrando. Seguramente será Tseng.

— Me están llamando por el móvil. Solo eso. Calmémonos, ¿vale? – digo, intentando tranquilizar al grandullón.

— Barret, baja el arma – ordena Strife –. ¿Quién te llama? ¿Tseng?

Al mismo tiempo que Wallace baja lentamente y a regañadientes su arma, yo bajo mis brazos y me meto la mano en la chaqueta para sacar el móvil. Efectivamente, me llama Tseng.

— Ahora lo apago.

— No. Espera – me interrumpe Strife –. Pásamelo. Quiero hablar con él – dice y extiende su brazo para que le pase el móvil.

¿Eh?

Dirijo mi mirada hacia él. No sé qué es lo que está tramando pero tampoco es que me pueda negar en esta situación, así que accedo sin rechistar.

Cloud lo abre sin vacilar, sin decir una sola palabra.

Al cabo de unos instantes, empieza a hablar.

— Tseng. Soy Cloud.

Todo el mundo, incluida yo, estamos pendientes de la conversación. Se puede escuchar, aunque muy poco, la voz de Tseng por el móvil.

— Ella está aquí. Está bien, no le hemos hecho nada. Solo quiero hablar – dice Strife.

Se escucha como Tseng le responde. Unos instantes después, Strife me mira.

— Quiere hablar contigo.

Y me pasa el móvil.

— ¿Señor?

— ¡Elena! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás ahora? – oigo decir a Tseng.

— Sí, señor. Solo tengo algunos rasguños, nada serio. Sobre mi posición… no sabría decirle. Estoy en su aeronave, aunque no sé donde… – respondo.

No estoy segura, pero parece aliviado.

— No debí haberte enviado a esta misión. Sabía que te descubrirían – dice, lamentándose.

— Eso no es cierto, señor. He cumplido mi misión al pie de la letra. Les he estado siguiendo tal y como ordenó, sin que me detectaran. Además, he encontrado al artífice de todo esto.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Quién? – pregunta.

— No se lo creerá, pero lo que le voy a decir es la verdad. Le he visto… era Sefirot.

…

Tseng se queda en silencio.

— Imposible. Está muerto – responde.

— Ya lo sé, señor. Yo tampoco me lo creería y, sin embargo, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Sigue vivo. No sé cómo, pero sigue vivo. Y, por lo que he podido ver, es más poderoso que antes.

…

Strife me hace una señal para que le vuelva a pasar el móvil.

— Ya ves como está la situación, Tseng – dice el jefe de AVALANCHA.

Escucho como Tseng discute algo con Strife, quien solamente está escuchando. Entonces, éste empieza a caminar alejándose de mí y se va de la habitación, aun atento a lo que le dice Tseng, y seguido de Lockhart.

Y así nos dejan, en ascuas.

* * *

_**Sala de control, Highwind**_

_**7:45 de la tarde.**_

Pobre Elena. Encerrada en la sala de reuniones con Vincent. No es que no me caiga bien Vincent pero… es que me da algo de miedo. Es demasiado tétrico para mí.

Estamos ahora todos reunidos en la Sala de Control y supongo que Cloud va a hacernos un repaso de lo que hemos hecho, de su conversa con Tseng y de lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora.

— A ver. La situación es la que es: Sefirot ha vuelto – empieza Cloud.

— Como en una mala película: el malo no muere ni a la de tres – comento.

Cloud me mira.

— Exactamente. Además, ahora tiene un misterioso poder que nos quita las materias, aparte de que parece que puede manejar la corriente vital a voluntad. La situación es bastante complicada – continúa.

— Y supongo que ahí es donde entra Tseng, ¿verdad? – interrumpe Reeve.

Cloud se calla unos segundos.

— Si. La última vez estuvimos enfrentados a ellos y luchamos a lo largo y ancho del planeta mientras perseguíamos a Sefirot. Le he pedido a Tseng que esta vez los Turcos nos dejen en paz, que no se entrometan en nuestro camino y nosotros no nos entrometeremos en el suyo.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Les has pedido que-? ¡Cloud! ¡No se puede confiar en los Turcos, como no se puede confiar en ShinRa! – protesta Barret.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Barret. Solo saben mentir. En cuanto puedan, nos intentarán matar a todos, ya lo verás – se une Tifa.

— Estoy al corriente de las actividades de los Turcos. Y sé que no son de fiar. Dejadme acabar – dialoga Cloud.

¿Un trato con los Turcos? No sé yo. Con Elena vale, pero con los otros Turcos…

— Tseng no solo ha accedido a mi petición, sino que además nos prestará ayuda.

¿¡Qué!?

Todos se han quedado sorprendidos. Incluso Vincent se sorprendería si estuviera presente.

— ¡Cloud! ¿No ves que es una trampa? – dice Tifa, intentando convencer a Cloud.

— ¡Vamos, chico, hasta yo sé que eso no pinta nada bien! – protesta Cid.

E intento hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que le está diciendo Barret a Cloud.

La situación se ha vuelto un tanto caótica.

— ¡CALMAOS TODOS! – ordena Cloud, intentando mantener el orden – he estado hablando con Tseng y hemos compartido algo de información. Para demostrar su buena fe, ha mencionado que Hojo tenía un laboratorio secreto en Costa del Sol.

— ¿Y quiere que vayamos todos juntos y con vendas en los ojos? – pregunta burlonamente Tifa – ¡Vamos, Cloud! ¡Si huele a trampa desde aquí!

E intento hacer oídos sordos otra vez a todo lo que le está diciendo Barret a Cloud.

— ¡Tranquilizaros! – vuelve a ordenar Cloud – ¡Sé lo que parece! Pero cuanta más información y recursos podamos reunir para luchar contra Sefirot, mejor. Además, puesto que yo también he sospechado que es una trampa, he ideado un plan.

¿Plan?

Espero que no sea como el de "parar a la ARMA que va a Midgar a hostias".

— Le he comentado a Tseng que en la biblioteca de la Mansión ShinRa que hay en Nibelheim puede haber información referente a la corriente vital, con lo que pensábamos ir ahí. Tseng se ha dispuesto a enviar a algunos de los Turcos para "ayudar". No sé exactamente si ayudarán o no, pero así dividiremos sus fuerzas, en caso de una emboscada – explica Cloud –. Además, pensaba a enviar a Tifa y a Vincent a Nibelheim al saber más sobre la geografía de la zona, en caso de emboscada.

Todo el mundo se queda en silencio intentando asimilar lo que acaba de decir el líder. Incluso Barret. El plan puede funcionar. Además, Nibelheim está al lado de las montañas picudas esas, y es fácil esquivar patrullas de ShinRa por ahí.

Parece un buen plan. Aunque no sé yo… Los planes de Cloud suelen acabar en que nos hemos de pelear con casi todo el mundo…

— Está bien. Tú ganas. Pero que sepas que no me gusta nada esta idea – se da por vencida Tifa.

Reeve parece también estar de acuerdo. Y Red. Supongo que Barret y Cid aceptarán de mala gana y Vincent pasará de todo cuando se lo contemos, como de costumbre.

Pues parece que ya hemos decidido que hacer. A ver qué tal sale…

* * *

**_Cubierta del Highwind, sobrevolando Costa del Sol_**

**_Aproximadamente, 9:45 de la tarde._**

— La vista es preciosa, ¿verdad? – comenta Elena.

…

— Si. Mucho.

El barco volador desciende y nos brinda una vista absolutamente fantástica de Costa del Sol por la noche, con todas esas luces resplandecientes y el reflejo de una luna que todavía está saliendo en el mar.

— Red, Yuffie, ¿estáis preparados? – pregunta Cloud, situado a nuestra espalda.

— Claro que sí, como siempre – respondo.

— Por supuesto – responde Red, que está a mi izquierda.

En menos de un minuto vamos a poder comprobar si esto es una trampa o no. Como mínimo, desde aquí no hay atisbos de tropas de ShinRa.

— Recuerda – susurra Cloud a Tifa en voz baja, para que no lo oiga Elena (aunque si lo puedo escuchar yo, es probable que ella también) – dejad la nave en algún lugar de las montañas e id a pie. Ten en cuenta que, si algo sale mal, Vincent os puede cubrir desde el aire.

— Tranquilo, lo tengo todo controlado – responde Tifa.

— Ah, y otra cosa. Estate al tanto de Barret y de Cid. Si esto no es una trampa, intenta que la cosa no se descontrole – añade Cloud.

Tifa pone una cara de preocupación.

— Eso ya será un poco más difícil.

— ¡Ya podéis saltar! – grita Cid desde el interior de la nave.

¿Y qué sabe él, si ni siquiera está aquí?

— ¿Preparada? – pregunto a Elena, que todavía sigue observando la ciudad.

Está preciosa. Mirando al infinito, con la brisa marina moviendo su pelo de esa forma y la luz de la luna reflejada en sus ojos. Además, le sienta francamente bien esa camisa blanca que lleva (porque tampoco es cuestión de ir con una chaqueta manchada de sangre por las calles de Costa del Sol).

— Después de ti – me responde, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Muy bien, allévoy!

Y salto del barco. Estaremos a unos diez metros pero no es problema para mí en absoluto. Clavo la llegada, y lo hago con estilo ninja, por supuesto.


	11. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

NO HAY NADA COMO DESPERTARSE EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

_**En alguna calle de Costa del Sol**_

_**Aproximadamente, 9:45 de la tarde.**_

Según lo que me ha contado Strife, tendríamos que reunirnos ahora con alguien de los Turcos, aunque no me ha especificado con quien.

Todavía se puede ver la aeronave, elevándose y perdiéndose en la oscuridad, rumbo a Nibelheim.

Strife tiene una expresión seria. Normal, no debe estar acostumbrado a trabajar junto a los Turcos. Incluso yo estoy poco acostumbrada a trabajar con alguien que no sea un Turco. Red XIII también debe de tener una expresión similar, aunque no estoy segura. No sé diferenciar muy bien las caras que pone un felino y simplemente lo deduzco por la postura con la que camina, mucho más activa.

Yuffie, por otra parte, no parece tan preocupada. Hasta parece algo contenta. Me pregunto que la hará sonreír de esa manera. No puedo evitar sino fijarme en el estilo de ropa que lleva la ninja: Una camisa sin mangas azul oscura, con flores blancas en ella, y una minifalda negra con tirantes (que sospechosamente se parece a la que llevaba Lockhart durante el incidente de Meteorito). No es que le queda mal, por eso. Es solo que… resulta extraño verla en minifalda.

— ¿No viene nadie a recibirnos? – pregunta Yuffie.

— El punto de reunión que me especificó Tseng es en el bar "El Mariachi Alegre" – responde Strife, mientras se pone en camino –. No está muy lejos.

No tengo la menor idea de donde está ese bar, así que tendré que dejar que me lleven.

— ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre? – vuelve a preguntar Yuffie.

Red realiza un gemido de felino, agachando la cabeza y Strife medita si responder o no la pregunta.

— Pues… porque es el bar en el que quisiste demostrarnos que sabías beber… y vomitaste encima de Red – responde Strife, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Siento una necesidad imperiosa de partirme de risa aunque reúno todas mis fuerzas para impedirlo. No lo consigo del todo y esbozo una ligera sonrisa que Yuffie logra ver. La pobre chica está ahora roja como un tomate y agacha la cabeza intentando mirar para otro lado.

Bueno, no es precisamente algo que querrías comentar con desconocidos…

Continuamos nuestro camino a través de las calles de Costa del Sol y no puedo evitar fijarme en que hay un montón de gente. Supongo que será normal por aquí, porque tanto en Midgar como en Junon uno no puede salir a esta hora de la noche, a menos que cuente con algún tipo de "seguridad adicional". Quizá sea por eso que la gente últimamente se va de las grandes ciudades y empieza a vivir en sitios como éste.

Al pertenecer a los Turcos nunca he tenido que preocuparme de esas cosas, siempre he sido bastante mejor que el atracador medio. Supongo que para la gente normal esto será diferente.

Eso sí. Aquí hace mucho calor. Suerte que es de noche, y que no llevo la chaqueta, que sino sería un infierno.

— Ya casi hemos llegado – anuncia Strife –. Es aquí delante.

Al final de la calle por la que vamos, justo al lado de la plaza, puede verse un rótulo que parpadea con el título de "El Mariachi Alegre", con un gorro ladeado (supongo que típico de los mariachis) encima de las letras, brillando con luces de neón para llamar la atención de la clientela. Estoy por decirles a los propietarios que el programa espacial de ShinRa se canceló, que ya pueden quitarlas puesto que no llamarán la atención de ningún astronauta porque, ¡vaya si brilla esa cosa!

Supongo que funcionará, porque la entrada del local está llena de gente, aun a esta hora del día. Aunque, a lo mejor, aquí los días son más largos.

Y mientras pienso eso frente a la entrada, Strife y Red XIII ya han entrado, y Yuffie me está esperando en la puerta.

— ¡Vamos, lenta! – me escarmienta con una sonrisa en la cara, para luego entrar sin esperarme.

Yo, obviamente, me apresuro a entrar.

El interior del bar es… diferente… a lo que me había imaginado. Mucho menos animado de lo que hacía presuponer todo el neón del continente. Apenas hay algunos hombres sentados, bebiendo en la barra situada a la izquierda y, aunque hay unas escaleras que llevan al segundo piso en fondo del recinto, en las mesas que ocupan la mayor parte del local no hay casi nadie.

Los tres integrantes de AVALANCHA están quietos justo a unos metros de mí. Intentan localizar al posible contacto.

No es demasiado complicado. Es Tseng en persona. Está sentado en solitario en la mesa de al fondo a la derecha, aunque aún no se ha dado cuenta de que hemos llegado. Está algo absorto en lo que sea que está bebiendo.

— ¿Solo está Tseng? – pregunta Red XIII.

— Eso parece – responde Strife –. No lo hagamos esperar, entonces. Pero manteneros alerta.

Eso de manteneros alerta… No puedo decir que no, sinceramente. Yo misma me he estado fijando por si durante el camino sufríamos alguna emboscada. Tradicionalmente, nuestra empresa ha sido famosa por eso. No parece que haya nada parecido en este bar. Parece todo muy tranquilo, quizá hasta demasiado.

Con lo que nos acercamos. A medida que lo hacemos, Tseng se da cuenta de nuestra presencia.

— ¡Elena! – dice Tseng, casi rompiendo la poca tensión que hay en el ambiente – Veo que estás bien. ¿Te han tratado correctamente?

— Si. No puedo quejarme – respondo honestamente, mientras me acerco para sentarme en la silla adyacente a él.

Por su parte, Strife se ha sentado enfrente de Tseng. Yuffie ha sido menos ortodoxa y ha elegido sentarse en la mesa de al lado, encarándonos a nosotros, mientras que Red XIII se ha puesto a descansar (como ya he podido comprobar que hace siempre) al lado de Yuffie.

— ¿Solo sois vosotros? – pregunta Tseng.

— ¿Acaso esperabas a más gente? – responde esquivamente Strife.

Se impone un silencio absoluto, solo interrumpido por los sonidos de los transeúntes de fuera.

— No es por nada, pero… ¿no tenemos cosas importantes que hacer? – rompe el silencio Yuffie, con una cara risueña.

— Cierto. Mis disculpas. Sin más preámbulos, pues, os enseñaré el laboratorio – dice Tseng, mientras se levanta de su asiento.

Como es natural, los demás (que estábamos sentados) también nos levantamos.

— He de decir, sin embargo, que el Presidente Rufus no tiene conocimiento de lo que estamos haciendo – comenta Tseng.

— ¿No se lo has dicho al Presidente? – pregunto asombrada, puesto que no es un comportamiento normal en Tseng.

— ¿Rufus… sigue vivo? – pregunta también Strife – ¿No murió durante el ataque de ARMA a Midgar?

—… no. Fue herido de gravedad, eso es todo – responde Tseng.

— ¿A sí? Pues en Wutai no paraban de dar la noticia de su muerte, día sí y día también – añade Yuffie. Lo cual es comprensible ya que en Wutai no se le tiene mucha estima a ShinRa.

—… Simplemente digamos que se decidió exagerar un poco el estado de nuestro Presidente, para evitar que la situación se volviera aun más peligrosa – revela mi jefe –. Lo que me sorprende es que no supierais esto, Strife. Si se realizó una campaña en Midgar sobre la condición real del Presidente al mes o dos del ataque de ARMA.

— Pues es la primera noticia que tengo, te lo aseguro.

Que poco informados que están los terroristas últimamente, ¿eh?

Tseng se sorprende un poco ante el comentario de Strife, pero no parece darle demasiada importancia.

Ahora estamos siguiendo a Tseng que, para mi sorpresa (y la de los demás), no se dirige a la puerta principal, sino que ha girado a la derecha y va en dirección a las escaleras.

— Al presidente solo le he contado lo que debía saber: que Sefirot sigue vivo y que investigaremos aquí y en Nibelheim – comenta Tseng, respondiendo a mi pregunta –. Solo he omitido que lo haríamos con vosotros – en clara referencia a AVALANCHA –. Ya le sugeriré una alianza provisional para acabar con Sefirot en cuanto llegue el momento.

Y, nada más alcanzar el piso superior, entra en la primera puerta a la izquierda. El lavabo de caballeros.

Naturalmente, todos (y digo todos) nos quedamos algo perplejos. Strife, sin esperarse demasiado, decide entrar, seguido de cerca por Red XIII. Yuffie y yo tenemos algo más de reparo.

Menudo día llevo hoy.

Pero como es por trabajo, empujo hacia adelante la puerta (ni de broma toco el pomo, que nunca se sabe…) y entro.

A simple vista no es tan raro como esperaba. Hay unos retretes de pared a mi izquierda. Justo en frente hay unos cuantos retretes "normales" y al lado un par de lavamanos. Todo está bastante más limpio de lo que alguna vez me he supuesto que estaría. Por ejemplo, ahora que me fijo, en los lavamanos hay-JODER QUE ASCO.

Intentando olvidar lo que acabo de ver, me centro en Tseng y Strife, que están observando quietos la puerta de uno de los retretes. Yuffie, que ya ha pasado por la puerta, corre y se pone detrás de ellos, intentando ver que es lo que les mantiene tan absortos.

— Bonito poema – dice finalmente la chica.

Tanto Strife como Tseng no le hacen caso, aunque Red XIII sí que parece haber reaccionado.

En ese momento, Tseng consulta su reloj de pulsera y, esperando unos segundos, abre rápidamente la puerta y tira de la cadena tres veces.

Inexplicablemente, empieza a sonar algo justo por debajo de nosotros. Acto seguido, el retrete adyacente al que estamos mirando empieza a desplazarse hacia la derecha, empujando también a los otros dos que están en su camino y revelando unas escaleras descendentes.

Pues no tenía bien escondido el laboratorio ni nada.

Tseng es el primero en empezar a bajar, seguido de Strife. Supongo que no debería quedarme demasiado detrás.

Al fondo se observa una puerta de metal, con una especie de comunicador a la derecha. Al llegar a su altura, Tseng pulsa el botón del comunicador y se escucha una voz electrónica:

— Verificación por voz. Introduzca la contraseña.

Tseng se acerca al interfono del comunicador.

— "Banana".

Menuda contraseña, si es que es la correcta.

Y, en efecto, lo es, ya que la puerta de metal se abre con un chirrido estridente. Al mismo tiempo, nuestra salida se cierra a la misma velocidad a la que se ha abierto. Los retretes vuelven a su lugar.

Por suerte no nos quedamos a oscuras. El interior del laboratorio empieza a iluminarse.

Mi primera reacción sobre el laboratorio es de sorpresa. Es más pequeño de lo que esperaba. No es más grande que el lavabo de caballeros de arriba. Tiene una gran mesa cuadrada en el centro y más mesas pegadas a cada una de las paredes, con muchos cachivaches con formas extrañas y, por encima, montañas de hojas de papel con formulas complejas y de pizarras llenas de números y de tiza.

— ¡Que sucio que está esto! – exclama Yuffie.

— Es cierto, no parece su laboratorio. Recordaba a Hojo mucho más ordenado – añade Red XIII.

Si que tienen algo de razón. No parece su laboratorio.

— Pero puede que haya algo que nos sea útil. ¿Qué tal si tú y Elena os ponéis a buscar en aquellas mesas de allá – comenta Strife, señalando a Tseng una de las mesas de la derecha – y nosotros nos ponemos en estas?

— Está bien – responde Tseng.

Pues está decidido. Me empiezo a dirigir hacia la mesa seleccionada.

— ¿Cuál mesa queréis? – pregunta Strife a los otros dos.

— Cualquiera está bien – responde el felino.

— La que tenga menos instrumentos raros de esos – dice Yuffie, casi al instante.

Strife se la queda mirando.

— Pues ponte en esta de aquí, que es la que tiene más hojas – ordena Strife, poniendo la mano en la mesa que está a su lado –. Veo que no has superado ese miedo tuyo a las máquinas, ¿eh?

La chica parece que acaba de arrepentirse de esas palabras.

— No es que tenga miedo, es que se me dan mal – refunfuña Yuffie –. Además, siempre que toco alguna pasan cosas malas.

— ¿A sí? – pregunta curiosamente Red XIII.

— La última vez que lo hice, el laboratorio del Profesor Gast se fue a pique. Y si no, que te lo cuenten ellos – dice la chica, señalándonos con la cabeza a nosotros.

Esbozo una ligera sonrisa al recordar cómo me salvó la vida. Nadie diría que eso pasó este mismo día. Con la de cosas que han pasado hoy.

Intento hacer oídos sordos (ahora sí) a su conversación y centrarme en el trabajo que tengo que hacer. Tengo delante de mí una montaña de hojas.

Esto va a ser hasta doloroso.

* * *

_**¿?**_

_**¿?**_

— ¡BWWAAAAAAAAA…!

Mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz que impacta cruelmente contra mis ojos. No reconozco nada de lo que estoy viendo. Por lo pronto, estoy acostada en una cama, reposando tranquilamente sobre mi parte derecha.

Abro más los ojos. Desde donde estoy acostada puedo ver una ventana abierta, que da a un balcón. La verdad es que la vista es preciosa, con las cortinas blancas y medio transparentes ondeando con una brisa que, por lo pronto, es marina.

Ahora estoy recordando un poco más. Estamos en Costa del Sol. De ahí que, a pesar de la brisa, haga calor.

Si mal no recuerdo, fuimos al laboratorio de Hojo, situado en los lavabos de un bar. Recuerdo también un montón de hojas, de texto ilegible y de números. Muchos números.

Lo que ya no recuerdo es como he llegado yo aquí. Esto debe de ser una posada o un hotel. Quizá me haya quedado dormida y me habrán traído.

ESPERO QUE NO. ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!

Tengo intención de levantarme, pero la cama es tan cómoda y mullida que esas ganas se esfuman de inmediato.

Espera.

Al acomodarme he notado algo. Algo en mi cintura.

Miro rápidamente a mi cintura. Hay unos brazos. Mejor dicho: hay unos brazos que no son los míos.

¿POR QUÉ NO RECUERDO NADA DE ESTO?

Mi corazón se acelera.

Tengo a alguien abrazándome por la espalda.

Mi pulso aumenta.

Noto un sudor frío recorriéndome todo el cuerpo. Me giro lentamente hacia la izquierda, para no despertar al portador de estos brazos.

Y…

* * *

_**Posada "Soles gemelos", Costa del Sol**_

_**¿? + 40 minutos**_

Oigo el mar.

…

A lo lejos. Las olas del mar.

Huelo el mar.

…

El olor de la brisa marina por la mañana no está nada mal.

Abro los ojos lentamente, dejando que se aclimaten a la luz.

Tengo algo delante. Algo extraño que no acabo de reconocer.

Y mis brazos también notan algo.

Estoy abrazada a algo.

…

¿¡QUÉ!?

Abro los ojos en su totalidad.

Estoy abrazada a Yuffie, con quien he pasado la noche.

No me puedo creer que esté haciendo algo tan… embarazoso. No recuerdo haber hecho algo así (al menos conscientemente) aunque debo reconocer que ayer estaba muy cansada.

Parece que Yuffie está dormida. Sigo rodeándola con mis brazos y, puesto que su cuerpo está encima de mi brazo derecho, sería conveniente asegurarse de que está dormida antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

De verdad espero que no esté despierta. Menuda vergüenza de lo contrario.

…

No. Duerme apaciblemente.

Lamentablemente, por mucho que intento liberar mi brazo, su peso no me deja. E intentar sacarlo a la fuerza puede despertarla, cosa que preferiría evitar.

Bien, algo he de hacer. Lentamente me levanto, sin desplazar las manos y apoyándome en el codo derecho. Ahora mismo tengo una buena vista de esa preciosa cara durmiendo. He de ir con cuidado de no despertarla. Por varios motivos.

Mi otro punto de apoyo es mi rodilla izquierda, pero… me acabo de dar cuenta de que, puesto que se me arrugarían los pantalones al dormir con ellos, decidí quitármelos para dormir. Supuse que no pasaría nada con esa manta fina tapándome, aunque en esta situación no sirve de nada…

¡COMO PUEDES DEJAR QUE TE PASEN ESTAS COSAS, ELENA!

Y ahí hay otra razón para evitar que se despierte…

…

He de concentrarme. Esto no puede salir mal.

Pongo mi mano izquierda en la parte de su cintura que toca con la cama (donde está mi brazo atrapado) y gentilmente empiezo a levantarla.

Poco a poco. Solo necesito crear el espacio necesario para que pueda sacar el brazo.

Y entonces…

—… hmmm…

Yuffie se mueve.

Se me hiela la sangre del susto.

Me quedo así unos segundos. Por suerte, no parece que se haya despertado. Aunque mi corazón va a cien. Me ha dado un infarto, como mínimo.

Vale. Recomponte.

No pasa nada, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Ya casi está. Un poco más y… listo. El brazo está fuera.

Ahora solo falta volver a dejar, lentamente, la cintura en la posición en la que estaba. Que no se despierte, por favor…

…

Esto ha resultado agotador. Y de buena mañana.

Menuda manera de despertarse.

Aun así, no me imaginaba que algún día pasaría algo así. Quiero decir, aquí estoy, sentada en la cama junto a una chica que me ha salvado la vida un par de veces ya. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado hace un par de años? ¿Quién hubiera creído que sería ascendida a la vanguardia de los Turcos? ¿O que hubiera visto el resurgir de Sefirot con mis propios ojos? Como cambia la vida en un par de años.

Y sigo sin pantalones.

Además. No sé qué hora es. Y tengo hambre.

Será mejor que me vista.

* * *

**_Posada "Soles gemelos", Costa del Sol_**

**_9:20 de la mañana._**

Esta ciudad es bastante interesante. Por la noche estaba llena de gente pero ahora, por la mañana, esto está completamente vacío. Es… agradable.

Eso sí, intentar encontrar una tienda de ropa formal es casi imposible. Me he pasado casi una hora buscando una camisa blanca (para no ir con la que llevé ayer durante todo el día) y otra chaqueta azul, a poder ser parecida a la que me dejé en la nave voladora. He estado a punto de desistir un par de veces. Todo por aquí es ropa de verano y/o bañadores de muchos tipos diferentes.

Al final he tenido algo de suerte y he encontrado lo que quería. Visto que todavía era pronto, he ido otra vez al hotel. Más concretamente al bar que hay en el hotel, a desayunar.

Miro el reloj.

Todavía faltan diez minutos para la hora acordada, así que voy a disfrutar de la vista de la playa que se tiene desde aquí con mi café con leche, porque en mi trabajo nunca se sabe si tendrás muchas oportunidades de relajarte como esta. Especialmente si en tu misión sale el nombre de Sefirot, aunque en ese caso, la incertidumbre es si volverás a relajarte alguna vez.

En ese momento aparece Strife. Es divertido ver su indecisión, al no saber si saludarme y sentarse o simplemente pasar de mí. Duda (quizá demasiado) visiblemente. Al final, después de varios segundos de indecisión, se acerca a mi mesa y me saluda.

Por el fondo también aparece Yuffie, que se acerca rápidamente.

— ¿Estáis desayunando? – pregunta, aunque también noto que evita mirarme – Pues esperad, que voy a pedir algo y me siento con vosotros.

Y se va tan rápido como ha llegado hacia la barra del bar, en el interior del hotel, a pedir algo.

Strife parece que iba a decir algo pero, ya la chica ha entrado y salido como un tornado, se ha quedado con la palabra en la boca. Se encoje de hombros y dice:

— Pues yo también iré a pedir algo. Ahora volvemos.

Al cabo de un par de minutos vuelven, con sus desayunos en la mano. Strife trae un café de algún tipo y, por lo que parece, el plato estrella para el desayuno: "Tiras de panceta de chocobo con huevos". Por su parte, Yuffie también trae algo de café (aunque no sé por qué, pero no me la imaginaba tomando café) y dos cruasanes.

La mesa en la que estoy sentada es grande y redonda, con lo que caben perfectamente. Deciden sentarse cada uno en un lado de la mesa para que, más o menos, nos podamos mirar a la cara al hablar.

— ¿Habéis dormido bien? – pregunto amablemente, para iniciar una conversación.

Yuffie evita mi mirada y la fija en Strife. Éste desvía la pregunta con un "mejor no preguntes". Pues empezamos bien.

— Yo… yo he dormido bastante bien – responde finalmente Yuffie.

— Espero no haberte despertado esta noche ni nada de eso – confieso (aunque sin entrar en detalles).

— ¡No! No. Por supuesto que no – niega Yuffie, aunque quizá un poco demasiado efusivamente – Pero… ¿por qué… hemos dormido en la misma habitación?

— Cuando llegamos, solo quedaban dos habitaciones libres en el hotel – interrumpe Strife –. Al parecer estamos en "temporada alta" (o algo por el estilo) y nos aseguraron que no habría más habitaciones libres en todo Costa del Sol.

Por cómo suena la voz de Strife es obvio que no ha dormido demasiado.

— Tampoco era necesario que los Turcos ejercieran su influencia, así que al final nos quedamos aquí – continua, aunque puede que esta parte sobrara un poco.

Yuffie asiente con la cabeza, mientras toma un sorbo de su café. No, espera. No es café. Es… ¿qué es?

— ¿Eso quiere decir que has dormido junto con Tseng? – oigo decir a la chica.

Strife la mira con frialdad.

— No preguntes – concluye, aunque Yuffie se ríe entre dientes.

— ¿Dónde está Red, por cierto…?

— Durmiendo en la habitación – responde Strife –. Ya sabes como es…

Yo sigo interesada en qué está tomando Yuffie. Porque no parece… ¿es leche?

— ¿Estás… tomando leche? – pregunto sin pensar.

Yuffie se sorprende, como es obvio, por el tipo de pregunta. Yo me quedo con cara de estúpida, seguro, porque no quería preguntar eso. No quería preguntar nada de nada.

— Ahhh… si… ¡T-Todavía estoy creciendo! –dice medio enfurruñada.

Vaya. Parece que he tocado una fibra sensible. Sin embargo, enseguida le cambia la cara.

— Por… cierto, antes de que se me olvide. Lo siento. Por quedarme dormida – se disculpa Yuffie –. No era mi intención y de verdad que lo siento.

— Tranquila. Es normal que tuvieras sueño. Después de todo, eras la única que sufrió heridas de consideración luchando contra Sefirot. Nadie te lo echará en cara – dice Strife, quien dirige una sonrisa a su amiga.

Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que asentir.

— Además – continúa Strife –, ya acabamos de revisar todos los archivos y documentos de ese… ¿hombre? La mayoría no servía para nada. Sin embargo… sí que encontramos algo de utilidad.

— ¿En serio? – pregunta risueña Yuffie.

— Si. Aunque te lo explicará mejor Elena. Ella fue quien lo descubrió.

Cierto. Entre esa montaña de hojas había algo que sí que valía la pena.

— Al parecer, el Profesor Hojo hizo algunos experimentos con corriente vital. Según sus estudios, la materia que utilizamos está atraída por la corriente vital en todo momento. Normalmente la atracción es muy pequeña, de manera que no influye normalmente. Sin embargo, es posible que Sefirot, al poder manipular la corriente, pueda crear una atracción mucho mayor. Esto explicaría como nos quitó las materias allá abajo – comento a una Yuffie bastante interesada.

— ¿Y hay alguna forma de impedir que lo haga?

— Lamentablemente no. O, como mínimo, nada de lo que el Profesor Hojo tuviera conocimiento – digo mientras tomo un sorbo de mi café –. Si que comentaba (en el experimento) que la materia condensada tiene un efecto contrario en la corriente vital. Es decir, la materia condensada repele la corriente vital. Pero esto no nos es útil en absoluto. Tseng nos explicó que ShinRa no dispone de materia más condensada que la actual e intentar crear una ahora, aun con grandes inversiones de tiempo y dinero, no dará resultado alguno a tiempo.

— Estamos como al principio entonces, ¿no? – pregunta Yuffie, algo descorazonada.

Pues sí.

— No tiene porqué – responde Strife –. Al menos ahora sabemos a ciencia cierta que es él quien nos arrebata las materias. Lo que hemos de hacer es atacarle por sorpresa y lanzarle de todo. Además… hmm… mejor esperaré a contarlo una vez llegue Tseng.

— Oh, vamos. No te hagas el interesante y cuenta – protesta Yuffie.

Yo, simplemente, pongo cara de curiosidad.

— Los demás. Me han llamado esta mañana. Ahora cuando llegue Tseng os lo explico – responde Strife, obviamente cansado por la falta de sueño.

Miro mi reloj. Aun faltan unos pocos minutos.

Aunque ahora tengo un problema. Ellos se han quedado callados y se ha instaurado un silencio algo incómodo. ¿Qué hago? ¿Queda raro que no diga nada?

Sin embargo, no me tengo que preocupar por mucho, pues Yuffie rompe el silencio.

— ¡Qué bueno que está esto! – exclama la chica, mientras empieza a comerse el segundo cruasán.

Sonrío. Que cara de felicidad que pone.

— No sabía que te gustara tanto – comento, para incitar a la conversa.

— ¡Ya te digo! – responde Yuffie – Y encima está recién hecho, como me gusta. Sabes, si no hubiera sido ninja, seguramente me hubiera hecho panadera.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, nunca lo hubiera adivinado…

Noto como Strife se la queda mirando. Aprovecho para intentar acabarme mi café, que ya me está durando demasiado.

— Por cierto. No dejo de tener esa sensación… – continúa Yuffie – Como si ya hubiera estado en este hotel antes…

Strife lo escucha y se centra en su desayuno, y Yuffie lo nota.

—… ¿Poté sobre alguien, verdad? – bromea Yuffie.

Strife, aun con su desayuno, no desvía la mirada y solo responde:

—… Sobre Tifa.

Y noto como el café me sale por la nariz de la risa. Yuffie se gira hacia mí, con su cara enseñando una mezcla de vergüenza y sorpresa. Yo todavía me estoy riendo mientras cojo la servilleta para limpiarme.

Strife también se ha girado sorprendido, aunque parece que mi risa se le ha contagiado y su cara muestra una tímida sonrisa.

Pobre Yuffie. Ahora solo centra su mirada en su cruasán, con la cabeza gacha. No era mi intención reírme de ti. De veras.

No estoy segura de si disculparme o no, aunque debería hacerlo. Primero pararé de reírme y limpiaré los restos de café que he esparcido por ahí, si eso.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda mediar palabra alguna, aparece la persona que faltaba: Tseng.


	12. Capítulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12

INTERESES COMUNES

**_Posada "Soles gemelos", Costa del Sol_**

**_9:35 de la mañana._**

— Siento el retraso – dice Tseng –, pero tengo noticias importantes que comunicar.

Cloud también tiene algunas, así que será interesante escuchar lo que dicen.

— Antes que nada – continúa Tseng –, sabed que el Presidente Rufus ya está al corriente de nuestra colaboración y, a pesar de que lo ha hecho de mala gana, está dispuesto a respetarlo.

Buena noticia, creo.

No es que me alegre especialmente de que podamos colaborar con ellos "en condiciones", aunque me alivia saber que no habrá en todo momento una sombra de traición y desconfianza a nuestro alrededor. Aunque quizá esté siendo demasiado optimista. Fuimos enemigos mortales no hace tanto y algunas cosas son… complicadas de… olvidar…

…

…

…

Otra vez recordando cosas que no debería. Lo de Tseng se acabó. Ahora céntrate.

— Yo también tengo noticias que contaros – comenta Strife, quien se gira hacia Tseng –. Aunque quizá esa información ya haya llegado a tus oídos…

Tseng le devuelve la mirada.

— Si es relacionado con la mansión de ShinRa en Nibelheim, es probable – responde.

Ambos se miran mutuamente, como si intentaran saber exactamente qué es lo que piensa el otro.

— ¿Queréis dejaros de tanto secretismo? Que aquí, las damas, también queremos saber de qué va esto… – pregunta Yuffie.

¡Tiene razón! – pienso, pero esas palabras no salen de mi boca.

Tanto Strife como Tseng se vuelven a mirarla. "Está bien" dice Tseng.

— La información de la que hablamos es la que han descubierto en Nibelheim, tanto vuestros compañeros como nuestros operativos…

¿Hmm? ¿Operativos?

— Reno y Ruda, ¿verdad?

— Si – responde Tseng.

— Pues no lo debe de estar pasando mal Tifa ni nada… – comenta por lo bajo Yuffie.

— El caso – prosigue Tseng – es que han encontrado información que nos será de utilidad. En la mansión ShinRa se encontraban planos y especificaciones de uno de los primeros métodos para canalizar la corriente vital y producir materia. Según esas especificaciones, se utilizaba un material bastante escaso que repelía la corriente vital, y permitía el almacenamiento de la corriente hasta su transformación.

— ¿Si es un método tan antiguo, cómo nos es útil? ¿No podríamos utilizar algo más moderno? Además, ¿Cómo nos ayuda esto en la lucha contra Sefirot? – pregunto.

— A eso voy, Elena, no te impacientes – me regaña –. El caso es que ahora mismo, aunque queramos, no podemos acceder a donde esta Sefirot. Después de vuestra noticia, envié a todos los demás operativos disponibles a monitorear el Cráter Norte, para que supiéramos si sale de su escondite. Ayer por la noche, sin embargo, se me informó de que surgió uno de esos géisers desde las profundidades del cráter, haciendo su entrada totalmente inaccesible.

Claro, porque no podía ponérnoslo fácil, no…

— ¿Cómo un volcán? Ya sabía yo que de cráter tenía poco… – oigo decir a Yuffie.

Esta chica no se descorazona nunca. A todo esto, esa pregunta creo que me la planteé yo misma mientras descendía por ese lugar…

— Así que aquí es donde ese material raro nos viene de perlas, ¿verdad? – pregunta Strife.

— Exacto – responde Tseng –. Tiempo después se empezó a utilizar corriente eléctrica con otros materiales de menos calidad mucho más baratos. El problema está en que, para diseñar y montar un dispositivo móvil que sea capaz de entrar por el Cráter Norte tal y como está ahora mismo, con los métodos actuales tardaríamos alrededor de un mes. No tenemos ese tiempo. Sin embargo…

Creo que ya sé ha donde quiere ir a parar.

—… ShinRa dispone de ese material y, además, tenemos una aeronave para poder modificar y adentrarnos en el interior del planeta – declara Tseng.

Strife y Yuffie se sorprenden.

— ¿Tenéis una aeronave? – pregunta Yuffie – Pensé que la única que teníais era el Highwind… y os la… robamos…

Aunque acaba esa frase mirando para otro lado.

— Algo parecido – contesta Tseng – pero en Midgar, así que nos desplazaremos hacia allá. Vendrá un helicóptero en alrededor de dos horas para llevarnos.

Noto que Yuffie dirige su mirada hacia Strife.

— ¿Iremos hasta Midgar en helicóptero? – pregunta Strife.

— Evidentemente que no. Iremos en barco, pero acortaremos distancias con el helicóptero para llegar antes. Una vez en el barco serán aproximadamente 4, casi 5 horas hasta Junon, alrededor de unas 6 si contamos el volver a subirnos al helicóptero para llegar a Midgar – aclara Tseng.

Strife se lo queda mirando y finalmente asiente con la cabeza.

— Está bien – finaliza – ¿Aterrizará en el puerto?

— Por supuesto – contesta Tseng.

No esperaba que las cosas fueran tan bien, no después de encontrarnos con Sefirot en el Cráter Norte ayer por la tarde…

Es hasta divertido, si te paras a pensarlo.

Enemigos que se ven obligados a cooperar contra un mal común.

Alguien podría escribir una novela de esto.

— Llega en dos horas, ¿no? – pregunta Yuffie – Pues, en ese caso, voy a la playa. En Wutai se habla mucho de una cosa con paracaídas que hacen aquí. Tengo curiosidad.

— Está bien – dice Strife –, pero vuelve quince minutos antes de la hora. Que te conozco.

— ¡Yay! – expresa alegremente Yuffie, sonriente como siempre, que se levanta después de tomar el último sorbo de su… amm… leche.

Awww. Pero mira que carita de felicidad pone.

…

A pesar de que le han dado permiso para irse (ni que lo necesitara), Yuffie sigue de pie, justo al lado de su silla.

…

¿Debería…?

— Espera – oigo decir. Me oigo decir.

Yuffie se gira hacia mí.

Intento organizar mis pensamientos. Nota mental: No vuelvas a actuar sin pensar. Pero ahora que he empezado…

— Señor, ya que todavía faltan dos horas para que llegue el helicoptero… – intento decir…

— Si, Elena, puedes tomarte estas horas como libres – me corta Tseng, quien me acaba de leer la mente.

Me vuelvo hacia Yuffie.

— En ese caso, ¿te importaría que te acompañara, Yuffie? – pregunto.

Ella se sorprende. Supongo que es natural.

— Si. Claro qu-Por supuesto – responde la chica, aun sorprendida.

Bien. A ver si puedo hacer algo para recompensar de alguna manera todas las veces que me salvó… ¿ayer? ¿en serio? Con todo lo que ha pasado parece que hayan sido meses…

— ¿Vamos?

— Si, si. Vamos – responde Yuffie, que se pone en marcha.

Espero no ser una molestia.

Aunque quizá lo esté siendo. Elena, deberías pensar estas cosas un poco mejor…

* * *

**_Costa del Sol_**

**_10:15 de la mañana, más o menos._**

No tengo ni la menor idea de qué es lo que ha pasado. Las estrellas se deben haber alineado o algo por el estilo.

La verdad es que, una vez me he levantado de la silla, he dudado sobre si pedirle a Elena que se viniera conmigo. No es que sepa leer las situaciones muy bien, pero habría parecido bastante extraño (por no decir nada más) el llevarte a tu enemigo mortal (aunque momentáneamente en tregua) a dar una vuelta. No sé qué es lo que la habrá impulsado a hacer una cosa así, pues se me ha adelantado y me ha pedido acompañarme. No voy a quejarme, desde luego. Parece que el destino me está recompensando lo que casi me quita ayer por la tarde con Sefirot.

Para compensar, el puesto de paracaídas raros que quería ver parece que no existe (o se esconde de nosotras), y mira que hemos paseado (tranquilamente) por el paseo paralelo a la playa durante todo este tiempo.

Aunque el sol me está matando.

Y a ella también.

Si no fuera por el calor, que no para de hacerse cada vez más presente, este paseo sería perfecto. Hay gente en el mar, jugando con las olas, con expresiones de júbilo en sus caras. También hay gente en la playa, tumbados en sus toallas o en hamacas, dejando que el sol les ponga morenos; por no hablar de los puestos de comida, los llamados "chiringuitos" playeros. Lo que daría por ponerme debajo de uno de esos parasoles.

Hace mucho calor…

Lo único bueno de este sol aplastante es que… bueno, hace mucho calor. Tanta como para forzar a que Elena se quite su nueva chaqueta (recién comprada) y se desabroche dos de los botones de su camisa. Digo que es bueno, por supuesto, pero ahora tengo que controlarme cada vez que hablo con ella. Lo cual no sé si es muy bueno. Especialmente cuando esa preciosa rubia no para de hablarte.

— Me encantan los restaurantes que hay en las playas. ¡Su comida es siempre tan refrescante! – comenta Elena. Sin embargo, lo que en realidad esconden sus palabras es un desesperado intento de mantener la conversación viva y no caer en un silencio incómodo (que, por lo que he podido observar, intenta evitar a toda costa).

Gracias a eso, aparte de permitirme escuchar su voz, me he enterado de que no le gustan las espinacas, al igual que los camiones y que sueña con dirigir un submarino algún día. Una información muy valiosa, sin duda.

De pronto, Elena centra su mirada hacia uno de los chiringuitos cercanos.

— Espera aquí – me ordena mientras se acerca a dicho establecimiento.

¿Qué se propone?

A saber.

Pero he de reconocer que ayer fue un día raro. Muerte y Elena, intercalados varias veces durante todo el día. Como mínimo (y de momento) el día de hoy empieza bastante mejor que el anterior.

El paseo por el que hemos estado caminando es bastante bonito, con un montón de turistas yendo para todos lados, tiendas y más tiendas y… con un… un buen ambiente. Sé que debería estar acostumbrada a una ciudad centrada en el turismo, al ser de Wutai, pero… no sé, Costa del Sol siempre me ha dado una vibración diferente. Me gusta, de una manera que no sé describir bien. Menos el sol abrasador, por supuesto.

Y, mientras me fijo en las tiendas de alrededor, veo algo que llama mi atención.

* * *

**_Paseo Marítimo, Costa del Sol_**

**_10:20 de la mañana._**

— Quédese el cambio.

Espero que le gusten los helados de fresa, porque si no voy apañada. E-Espero que le gusten… los… helados… ¡Aaagh! ¡Ni siquiera le he preguntado eso! ¿Y si no le gustan? ¿Por qué haces las cosas a lo loco?

Supongo que será mejor esto que no volver con las manos vacías.

Me apresuro a regresar al lugar en el que he dejado a la joven ninja pero lo que veo me desconcierta.

¿Dónde está Yuffie?

Miro a todos lados pero Yuffie no está. En el paseo hay mucha gente, sobretodo turistas, y no logro distinguirla. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Me he ido como mucho hace un minuto, así que ha de seguir por aquí.

— ¡E-Elena!

Esa es la voz de Yuffie. Me giro en la dirección de la que proviene para ver a la ninja corriendo hacia mí con… ehh… lo que parecen… ¿dos paraguas…?

— ¿Has comprado helados? ¡Me encantan! – dice Yuffie, aunque puedo ver en su cara algo de indecisión.

Ya la he vuelto a pifiar.

— Si… He supuesto que con este calor te apetecería un helado. Aunque no estaba segura de si te gustaba el sabor a fresa – confieso.

— No me lo digas. Dudabas entre fresa y chocolate, ¿verdad?

— Pues… sí – respondo, algo sorprendida (porque tiene razón).

Yuffie sonríe.

— Tranquila, has acertado. La verdad es que no me gusta el chocolate.

¿No le gusta el chocolate? ¿En serio?

— ¿De verdad?

La chica asiente con la cabeza.

— Creo que eres la primera persona que conozco a la que no le gusta el chocolate.

— Ya. La gente suele comentarlo, diciendo algo como "¿Qué? ¿Con lo animada que eres?" – y lo dice poniendo una cara de sorpresa bastante graciosa.

El comentario me hace sonreír.

— Bueno, ten – le acerco su helado –. Que con este calor se derretirá en seguida.

Yuffie extiende su mano para alcanzar el helado.

— Y ahora… ¿te importaría explicarme para qué es el paraguas? – pregunto curiosamente.

— Pues para esto…

Coge uno de ellos, lo abre (con cuidado de no tirar su helado) y se lo pone al hombro, tapándose el sol.

— Impresionante – comento.

Jamás se me habría ocurrido.

Veo como Yuffie sonríe ante mi comentario.

— Ten – dice mientras me extiende el otro paraguas –. En Wutai tenemos "parasoles individuales", ya que la tela de estos paraguas no es la mejor para parar el sol pero, qué quieres que te diga, para ser un centro de turismo, suponía que (como mínimo) sabrían de su existencia. El de la tienda me ha mirado como si le hablara de alienígenas.

Abro el mío con cuidado de no tirar mi helado, tal y como ha hecho ella antes.

Noto al instante como la sombra me quita el calor. Se nota mucho más fresco el ambiente.

— Vaya. Esto está bastante mejor.

Me fijo en mis alrededores. Parece que hemos empezado a llamar la atención porque casi todas las miradas están fijas en nosotras. No es de extrañar: Gente con paraguas en un día de sol imponente, aunque práctico, es bastante extraño.

— Bueno, no creo que encontremos lo que ando buscando en el tiempo que nos queda… así que… ¿qué tal si volvemos? – pregunta Yuffie.

Supongo que será lo mejor.

— Está bien. Ya se está haciendo tarde y hemos caminado un buen trecho – reconozco, mientras nos ponemos en camino.

Al final no he podido hacer gran cosa.

Bueno, espero que haya más oportunidades antes de enfrentarnos a Sefirot.


	13. Capítulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13

NOSTALGIA EN LA OSCURIDAD

_**Puerto de Costa del Sol**_

_**11:40 de la mañana.**_

Hemos esperado un buen rato en el exterior del puerto (de lo que no me quejo, pues Elena seguía intentando darme conversación desesperadamente) a que llegaran Cloud y los demás. Una vez han llegado, hemos entrado en el interior y hemos vuelto a esperar, esta vez al helicóptero que nos tenía que recoger. Como si no tuviéramos otra cosa que hacer, por lo que parece. Finalmente, alrededor de las once y media ha aparecido.

Hemos subido con normalidad, aunque ha sido algo difícil para Red XIII. Lo hemos sentado de alguna forma en uno de los asientos y aun no sé ni cómo le hemos puesto los cinturones sin que éste pudiera escaparse (involuntariamente, claro).

Me he estado preparando mentalmente. Más o menos le he cogido el truco a nuestra nave voladora, aunque no estoy segura de que vaya a ser lo mismo en este… trasto… tan pequeño y maniobrable…

Para agravar la situación, Elena se ha sentado delante de mí, mira que es mala suerte (porque en otras circunstancias estaría encantada). No descarto que haya sido cosa del "destino", tan idiota a veces. En vez de sentarse al lado de Tseng, quien está a la derecha, se ha sentado justo enfrente de mí, a la izquierda del helicóptero.

Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas.

…

Tranquila. No pasa nada.

Recuerda respirar hondo. Aún no hemos despegado así que no has de preocuparte de nada.

Relájate.

Inspirar.

Expirar.

Inspirar.

Exp-Elena me mira raro. Debe de notarse mucho que esto de "desplazarse en un medio de transporte" no es lo mío.

— ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Elena con algo de preocupación.

— Ehhh… si, si – miento descaradamente.

— ¿Seguro? – insiste Elena –. Porque tu cara dice otra cosa…

— Bueno… nunca se me ha dado bien esto de volar – digo con voz temblorosa.

Elena se me queda mirando con cara de sorpresa. Incluso Tseng se ha girado para mirarme.

— ¿De verdad? – pregunta Tseng –. Pues, por lo que tengo entendido, AVALANCHA se desplaza siempre en la aeronave Highwind. Debes pasarlo bastante mal.

No se me ocurre que decir, así que simplemente le dirijo una sonrisa.

El piloto nos comunica que vamos a despegar y ya oigo como las aspas del helicóptero empiezan a girar. Me apresuro a ponerme los cascos que me han dado, tal y como han hecho los demás.

Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, nos levantamos del suelo y empezamos a elevarnos con rapidez, en dirección al mar.

De momento, todo bien.

Miro a Cloud, a mi derecha. Por lo que recuerdo tampoco es que le guste demasiado viajar pero parece que lo está llevando bastante bien. Red tampoco es que tenga problemas (si descontamos la extraña posición en la que está, por supuesto).

Eso me tranquiliza un poco.

* * *

_**Barco "The Providence", en algún punto en el mar.**_

_**Doce y media de la mañana aproximadamente.**_

Hemos viajado unos 30 minutos en helicóptero, más o menos, hasta que hemos visto el barco al que nos dirigíamos. Durante ese trayecto Yuffie ha cambiado de cara un montón de veces. Ahora comprendo a qué se refería al decir que "no se le da bien" volar.

Aun así, ha tenido el suficiente aguante como para no vomitar durante todo el trayecto. Eso sí, en cuanto hemos aterrizado ha salido disparada. Pobrecita.

Oficialmente, estas horas las tengo libres para hacer lo que me plazca. Sin embargo, Tseng me ha pedido que mantenga un ojo sobre nuestros invitados, por si acaso. El barco es de pasajeros, con lo que no será difícil pasar desapercibida. Para no parecer sospechosa, he cogido prestado un libro bastante grueso que he encontrado por ahí y mi plan es sentarme en una de esas sillas asombrosamente horizontales y espiarlos tranquilamente.

Evidentemente digo esto porque les he estado observando unos diez minutos en cubierta y no parece que tengan intención de moverse de ahí. Ninguno de los tres.

Con todo el tiempo por delante, me siento en una de las sillas y abro mi libro para leer. No voy a leer, por supuesto.

Ahora mismo los tengo a unos 20 o 25 metros a mi izquierda, estando ellos en una de las barandillas de la cubierta, contemplando el mar. Aunque, para ser precisa, solo Strife está contemplando el mar. Red XIII está con su (por lo visto, súper usual) pose de dormir bajo la sombra de la barandilla y Yuffie… bueno, tiene la cabeza… hmmm… diría que está vomitando. Strife le ha puesto la mano en la espalda.

Pobrecita.

Pero es algo raro que siga teniendo náuseas. Ya no estamos volando.

Quizá… quizá lo que le da esas náuseas sea "ir" en algo que se mueva. No. Eso es estúpido. Tengo informes de la crisis de Meteorito y recuerdo claramente que ella ha estado, no solo en su aeronave, sino en trenes, submarinos e incluso en un cohete. No puede ser eso.

A lo mejor algo le ha sentado mal o…

POR FAVOR. QUE NO HAYA SIDO EL HELADO.

Aunque si lo pienso lógicamente es posible que haya sido eso. Han pasado unas dos horas aproximadamente, tiempo suficiente para que se empiecen a notar los efectos. Quizá…

¡ARRGGG!

Me tapo la cara con el libro.

No puedes dejar de hacerlo mal, ¿verdad?

* * *

**_Barco "The Providence", en algún sitio._**

**_4:50 de la tarde._**

Alrededor de la 1:30 Strife se ha ido a comprar algo para comer, ya que ni Yuffie ni Red XIII tenían intención de moverse del lugar en el que estaban. Parece que la ninja se encuentra mejor ahora, al haber no haber vomitado más. O eso creo. Red XIII, como si la cosa no fuera con él, sigue debajo de la sombra de la barandilla.

Incluso después de regresar Strife no se han movido de ahí. Supongo que es normal. Tal y como está Yuffie no creo que sea muy conveniente el desplazarse mucho por ahí. O quizá sí y lo estén agravando al quedarse ahí quietos. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

Sin embargo, luego de observarles durante un buen rato, he llegado a una conclusión.

Me estoy aburriendo muchísimo.

Estoy tan aburrida que hasta me estoy planteando el ir a saludarles. Tampoco es que seamos unos totales desconocidos y ahora mismo no somos enemigos. Además, estoy algo preocupada por Yuffie. Tengo un ligero (por no decir nada peor) sentimiento de culpa.

— ¿Elena? – escucho a mis espaldas.

¿Pero qué?

Me giro rápidamente, sorprendida por la voz.

— No han hecho nada sospechoso, ¿verdad? – pregunta Tseng, quien se ha acercado a mí sigilosamente.

No pienso decir nada pero espero que sepa que me ha dado un infarto, como mínimo.

— Ehh… no, nada por el estilo, no – respondo, aun intentando recuperarme de ese susto mortal.

Ahora que lo pienso, quizá debería levantarme para hablar con él. Por lo de que es mi jefe y eso.

— Por cierto, Elena. ¿Dónde está tu móvil? – pregunta de nuevo.

— Pues… – cacheo mi ropa pero no noto nada – no estoy segura… Ah, no. Ya sé donde… Está en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta, en la… aeronave de… AVALANCHA… – finalizo esa frase con los ojos cerrados.

Tseng me mira con incredulidad. No me extraña, yo también lo haría.

PERO. CÓMO. ME. PASAN. ESTAS. COSAS. A. MÍ.

No sé qué cara poner. Una cara de absoluta vergüenza es la que estoy intentando contener ahora mismo, por eso.

Tseng suspira profundamente.

— Me da igual como, pero recupera ese móvil lo antes posible, ¿entendido?

— Sí, señor.

— Y… consigue otro de mientras. Es muy inconveniente para mí si no estás localizable, ¿entendido?

— Por supuesto, señor. En seguida, señor.

La he jodido, y mucho.

Tseng vuelve a suspirar profundamente.

— Avisa a AVALANCHA. El helicóptero está listo. Nos vemos en el helipuerto del barco.

Y sin mirar atrás, obviamente enfadado, se marcha por donde ha venido.

Y yo me quedo con cara de tonta.

¿¡Cómo te pueden pasar estas cosas, Elena!?

Suspiro profundamente yo también.

Avisaré a Strife y a los demás. A ver si puedo olvidarme de todo esto aunque solo sea por un momento. Estos dos últimos días he estado… no, no. Nada de pensar así ahora.

Camino hacia el trío, que sigue exactamente en el mismo sitio. Strife se ha percatado de que voy hacia ellos.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué casualidad! – intento parecer natural – ¿Qué tal?

Strife me vuelve a mirar como cuando me interrogaron en su aeronave, con esos ojos intenta ver a través de mí. No estoy ahora mismo como para miraditas, pero intento poner buena cara. Yuffie se ha movido al sentir mi voz, aunque no se ha girado. Red XIII ha levantado la cabeza un segundo y la ha vuelto a bajar, si bien a estas alturas no me esperaba otra cosa.

— Cierto, que casualidad. Total, nos has estado observando desde que llegamos a este barco – dice irónicamente Strife, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Y yo me quedo con cara de estúpida y sin saber que decir. Otra vez.

Y me río disimuladamente. Más que nada por hacer algo.

Reírse con cara de estúpida. Eso es nuevo, incluso para mí.

— Vaya… No soy tan buena siguiendo a la gente como creía – comento, intentando quitarle peso al asunto.

Aunque me he escondido bastante mal, a plena luz del día. Era obvio que me descubriría. Ahora que lo pienso, era una mala idea. Pero mala con ganas.

— Pues no demasiado, la verdad – reconoce Strife.

Estoy empezando a pensar que me caía mejor cuando no hablábamos. En todo caso, quizá sea mejor que cambie de tema.

— ¿Qué tal está Yuffie? – pregunto dirigiéndome a Strife, aunque sé que ella puede oírme.

Pobre Yuffie. Incluso desde aquí puedo ver que está fatal.

— E-Estoy bien – oigo suavemente, casi susurrando, la voz de la ninja, que ni siquiera se ha movido.

Strife se gira hacia ella, con una mirada un tanto incrédula.

— ¿Pero cómo vas a estar bien? – dice dirigiéndose a Yuffie, aunque ahora se ha vuelto hacia mí –. No es nada. Lo que pasa es que a Yuffie le marea viajar.

— ¿En serio?

— No – responde Yuffie.

— Si – responde Strife, quien vuelve a dirigir su ahora severa mirada hacia la chica.

¡Bien!

No es que me alegre de su desgracia ni nada por el estilo pero como mínimo no es culpa mía. Buff. Qué peso me he quitado de encima.

Aunque…

— ¿Y no se marea en vuestra aeronave? – pregunto curiosamente.

— No – responde Yuffie.

— Si – responde Strife, quien ya ni se molesta en mirar a la chica –. Aunque está más acostumbrada a ello que no un barco o un helicóptero. El helicóptero es bastante peor… hasta yo me mareo…

Tiene sentido. No noté nada raro en ella mientras conversábamos en el Highwind.

— Vaya… No tenía ni idea… ¿Y… por qué no habéis hecho venir a vuestra nave para que la recoja si se marea tanto? – vuelvo a preguntar. Creo que estoy preguntando demasiado.

Strife sencillamente se encoje de hombros.

— A saber. Y mira que se lo sugerí, pero lo único que obtuve fue un "no pasará nada".

— Creía… creía que lo había superado… – aporta Yuffie, quien sigue con la cabeza gacha a casi la altura de la barandilla.

Hmmm… Supongo que, al sentirse bien en el trayecto con la aeronave la hizo confiarse. Aunque noto algo en su voz… serán imaginaciones mías pero… diría que no está diciendo toda la verdad…

— ¿Y por qué no te tomas una pastilla para el mareo? Creo que las vendían en algún lugar del barco…

Vamos, como en todos los barcos del mundo.

— Ya lo he… hecho… – me responde la chica – pero no me hace nada… nunca me hace nada… de lo que debería…

— ¿De lo que debería?

— Eso parece – responde Strife en lugar de la chica –. Esas pastillas no le surten efecto, aunque nadie se sabe porque. Aunque sí que le producen efectos secundarios…

Mejor no entrar en detalles.

— ¿Y una pastilla para dormir?

— No – me interrumpe Yuffie –. Me niego a… tomarme una de esas…

Solo ahora me doy cuenta de lo hecha polvo que está la chica, por el sonido de su voz y las pausas que necesita para articular frases.

No parece que nada de lo que diga sirva de mucho, pero lo sigo intentando.

— Entonces… ¿no sería mejor si fueras a la enfermería del barco?

Yuffie reúne las fuerzas para negar con la cabeza.

— Ni de broma… me alejo yo de aquí… – dice con una voz extraña.

Parece que he tocado una fibra sensible.

— Es que… la última vez que me subí… a un barco fue cuando perseguíamos a… Sefirot… y… tengo muy malos… recuerdos de la batalla contra Jenova… – confiesa Yuffie con dificultad – No solo estaba mareada… y en una situación de… tensión… en la bodega de ese asqueroso… barco… sino que además, estaba súper drogada con… pastillas de esas…

Hace una pausa y respira hondo.

— Así que no… No pienso moverme de aquí. Ni aunque… el barco se dé media vuelta…

— Vaya, no tenía ni idea… – digo sinceramente.

— No sé… está tan mal aquí… después de todo… la brisa marina… me despeja un poco… – la chica intenta suavizar el cáliz que ha tomado la conversa aun en el mal estado en el que se encuentra.

Y, a saber cómo, pero se produce un silencio incómodo. Sin yo saber que decir, Strife sin decir nada, Red XIII pasando de todo y Yuffie intentando no vomitar.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que me acaban de contar, no creo que lo que me han ordenado comunicar sea de su agrado. Y no es que esté muy contenta de hacerle esto a la pobre Yuffie.

— Amm… siento traer malas noticias, pero… – vaya, no sé a dónde mirar para decir esto – el helicóptero está listo para partir hacia Midgar. Dice Tseng que vayamos al helipuerto.

Silencio.

— Bueno… ya iba siendo… hora… – dice Yuffie – cuanto antes acabemos con esto… mucho mejor…

E intenta incorporarse, aunque de manera tan torpe que Strife se ve obligado a ayudarla.

— Quieta. No puedes levantarte así de golpe – reclama Strife, quien ahora dirige su mirada hacia mí –. Elena, ¿podrías ayudarme cogiéndola del otro lado?

¿Eh?

— Si, si. Por supuesto.

Qué raro… si Strife no debería tener ningún tipo de problema llevándola a ella.

Me acerco rápidamente y ayudo a Yuffie a aguantarse de pie, aunque ella está haciendo todo lo que puede para hacerlo por su cuenta, sin mucho éxito, he de añadir.

— Pero que hacéis… si estoy bien… puedo llegar al helipuerto sola.

— Claro que sí. Y yo soy el Presidente de ShinRa – dice Strife –. Tu calla. Ahora recupera las fuerzas que puedas, el viaje será movidito.

No niego nada de eso. Pobrecita Yuffie.

Ante esas palabras, la chica cede sin protestar (visiblemente) y entre Strife y yo la llevamos hacia el helipuerto, con el felino caminando lentamente detrás nuestro sin ningún tipo de intención de ayudarnos.

* * *

_**Helipuerto del Sector 1, Midgar**_

_**5:40 de la tarde.**_

El viaje ha sido… turbulento, cuanto menos. Lo peor ha sido al entrar en tierra firme viniendo del mar, al haber multitud de vientos que no dejaban de zarandear el helicóptero. Todo lo contrario que en el primer viaje, muchísimo más tranquilo.

Yuffie lleva ya un rato sin moverse aunque está plenamente consciente, por lo que veo. Se ha sentado justo en el mismo sitio que en el anterior vuelo y, si no hubiera visto como se mueve esporádicamente y parpadea de vez en cuando, habría jurado que se había desmayado.

Al aterrizar se ha levantado con algo de dificultad, aunque no parece tan hecha polvo como cuando despegamos en el barco.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto mientras salimos del helicóptero.

Yuffie parece algo confundida por eso. Se gira hacia mí y me responde un "en cuanto me despeje un poco".

Me acerco a ella y la ayudo a desplazarse hasta unas cajas cercanas, muy cerca de la pared del edificio, para que se siente. De mientras, Tseng, Strife y Red XIII descienden del helicóptero y puedo oír como empiezan a hablar. Me interesaría escuchar lo que están diciendo, pero no puedo dejar a Yuffie cuando se encuentra tan… mermada (a falta de una palabra mejor). No es que esté mareada como cuando se encontraba en el barco, es algo totalmente diferente. Tiene la cara pálida y parece… exhausta.

La ninja se percata de mis intenciones y en cuanto se ha sentado sobre las cajas, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, me dice:

— Ve. Tranquila. Yo estaré bien.

— ¿Seguro? – pregunto, pues no sé si creerla.

— Tranquila. De verdad – dice mientras me empuja hacia ellos –. Vete ya.

Bueno, si insiste tanto… Además, ahora que está apoyada en la pared parece que tiene mejor cara… Aunque no sé yo…

— ¿Y cuál es el plan? – la voz de Strife disipa cualquier otro pensamiento para centrarme en la conversa que tengo delante.

— Nos reuniremos con el equipo de Nibelheim y el resto de AVALANCHA, y resumiremos toda la información que hemos encontrado – responde Tseng.

— Me parece correcto. ¿Tú qué dices, Red?

— Necesito estirar las patas de todas formas, así que vale – responde el felino la pregunta de Strife.

— Ammm… Por mi bien – interfiero –, pero no estoy demasiado segura que Yuffie esté en condiciones de ir.

Todos se giran hacia mí, y luego miran por encima de mi hombro, en dirección a la chica.

Strife simplemente sonríe.

— Eso parece.

¿Eh?

Me giro con curiosidad.

Yuffie se ha dormido. Justo donde la dejé, apoyada en la pared y sentada encima de unas cajas. Ahora tiene la cabeza algo reclinada sobre su hombro derecho y descansa tranquilamente con una cara monísima.

Se me escapa una sonrisa, aunque ninguno de los presentes puede verla, al estar de espaldas a ellos.

— Habrá que despertarla – dice Tseng.

— No, no hace falta. Aunque lo hagamos, no creo que esté lo suficientemente lúcida como para atender correctamente – responde Strife –. La llevaré nuestra guarida y me reuniré con vosotros luego.

¿Guarida?

— Eso no es especialmente inteligente. Que el líder de AVALANCHA se abstenga de asistir no creo que sea la solución ideal – interrumpe Tseng.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? Porque no nos la podemos llevar en ese estado.

Discutiendo sobre Yuffie como si fuera un objeto.

…

— Yo me haré cargo.

Ambos se giran en mi dirección. Lo cual es normal, pues he sido yo quien ha dicho eso.

— Si me dices a donde he de llevarla, puedo cargar con ella hasta allí – continúo.

Tseng no dice nada. Como mínimo su cara no muestra ningún tipo de negación. Strife me mira con una cara pensativa, por eso. Al cabo de unos segundos, se gira hacia Red XIII.

— Red, ¿podrías ir con ellas?

El felino le devuelve la mirada a Strife y unos segundos después responde afirmativamente.

— Pero no te acostumbres a que te haga recados, ¿eh? – concluye Red.

— Nunca se me ocurriría – responde burlonamente Strife.

…

— ¿Y a dónde vamos? – pregunto.

— Tú sígueme – responde Red XIII poniéndose en camino sin esperarme.

Y se va, así, sin más. No va demasiado rápido, por eso, con lo que me apresuro a cargar con Yuffie.

A ver. ¿Como la levanto sin que se despierte? Aún más importante, ¿cómo la llevo sin que se despierte?

Sin que haya notado nada, Strife aparece a mi lado y, viendo mi indecisión, decide ayudarme.

— Ponte de espaldas, te la pondré encima.

¿Eh? ¿Encima?

No protesto y me doy parcialmente la vuelta. Veo como Strife levanta gentilmente a Yuffie y se acerca a mí. La chica sigue dormida. Profundamente, parece.

— ¿Pero qué haces? Agáchate – susurra dictatorialmente Strife.

Yo obedezco, sorprendida.

En unos instantes, el cuerpo de Yuffie presiona contra mi espalda, su cabeza reposa tranquilamente al lado de la mía mientras que sus brazos caen por delante y con los míos estoy sujetando a Yuffie por las piernas.

NO PUEDE SER. Parece que esta postura para cargar con alguien va a pasar a la historia, porque ya van dos veces que se utiliza en… ¿dos días? ¿seguidos?

…

Bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer nada ahora.

— No hace falta que te apresures en venir, ya te pondré al corriente. Te doy el día libre hasta mañana, y te quiero a primera hora en la oficina del presidente – dice Tseng, que se ha acercado para decírmelo –. Y, Elena, consigue el móvil. Espero que no se te olvide.

Asiento con la cabeza. Mañana a primera hora. Móvil olvidado. Vale.

Veo que Red XIII se ha esperado, con lo que me apresuro hacia él (aunque siempre intentando que Yuffie no se despierte) después de despedirme de mi jefe y de Strife.

Una vez al lado del felino, ya lejos de ese par, pregunto:

— ¿Y a donde vamos?

— Al subsector 6.

¿Subsector 6? Vaya. Hace mucho que no me paso por ahí. Va a ser algo nostálgico, supongo.

* * *

_**Subsector 6, Midgar**_

_**6:15 de la tarde.**_

Hemos llegado por fin. La verdad es que no esperaba que mi regreso a lo que un día fue mi hogar fuera en estas circunstancias. Es decir, cargando con una chica dormida y con una especie de pantera que habla.

No había demasiada gente en el tren, aunque no es demasiado de extrañar con la de gente que se ha ido de esta ciudad (que, por otro lado, sigue siendo la que tiene más habitantes). Durante el trayecto se colaban rayos de sol del atardecer por las ventanas del tren, que a su vez se colaban por las rendijas de la placa superior, pero no ahora que hemos llegado. Todo está oscuro y solo está iluminado artificialmente. Ya siento como vuelve la nostalgia.

Sinceramente, me esperaba que el subsector hubiera cambiado algo, pero sigue igual que antes. La estación es nueva, por eso. Recuerdo haber escuchado como la trasladaron al subsector 6 después de que la del subsector 7 quedara enterrada.

…

Por cierto. ¿Dónde estamos? No recuerdo esto. Si que recuerdo que aquello de a la izquierda es gimnasio más famoso de los suburbios, y que lo de la derecha son unas tiendas…

Espera. Creo que ya sé donde estoy.

Noto como un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo.

He de apresurarme y salir de aquí.

Mira que acabamos con él en Wutai, y sigue ahí esa sensación… de asco…

Otro escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo.

Me apresuro a seguir al felino, que ha empezado a caminar sin esperarme.

Como mínimo, han tirado esa estúpida mansión y han hecho algo útil. Es de agradecer, supongo.

La atmósfera sigue siendo la misma en la que crecí. Oscura y fría. Como en casi todos los suburbios. A pesar de que salí de aquí intentando mejorar mi vida, ésta no se ha vuelto demasiado cálida que digamos. Como si este suburbio fuera un reflejo de mí. Tampoco es que sea completamente infeliz, pero… bueno, podría ser mejor. Como mínimo puedo ganarme la vida medio honestamente.

Una sonrisa se me escapa de mis labios. Esto no ha cambiado en nada. El restaurante, la tienda de ropa… todo sigue exactamente igual que cuando me fui. Si hasta reconozco a algunos de los transeúntes (que no pienso saludar). Parece que haya retrocedido en el tiempo. Lo único que me devuelve al presente es el peso de la chica que transporto y el felino que avanza sin pausa justo delante de mí.

Noto las miradas de la gente. Eso es raro. No recordaba que la gente hiciera eso antes. No en mis tiempos, como mínimo (aunque quizá cargar con una chica que parece inconsciente sea sospechoso en cualquier época).

¿En mis tiempos? Parezco una anciana. Si apenas hace unos cuantos años que me fui. Cierto que han parecido dos décadas de duro trabajo y que he de sumarme unos cuatro años por cada encuentro con Sefirot, pero en el fondo de mi corazón, añoraba un poco este lugar por muy lúgubre y oscuro que parezca. En su día lo llamé hogar, después de todo.

Aunque, a cada paso que doy, voy notando una sensación extraña. Todo está exactamente igual que antes… y al mismo tiempo… todo parece tan… distante…

Debería haber vuelto antes.

Sigo de cerca al felino. Sin embargo, no me gusta hacia donde estamos yendo. Conozco el lugar. A la izquierda está… "La Colmena". Si hay algo que pueda rivalizar con el repelús que me daba Don Corneo, es ese sitio. Así que, por favor, espero que no gire a la izquierda. Por favor.

— ¿A dónde vamos, exactamente?

— Ya casi hemos llegado – responde Red XIII –. Es aquí a la izquierda.

Genial.

No obstante…

— ¿Pero qué…?

En vez del edificio que me esperaba hay un gran cartel que pone "Sexto Cielo". Es un edificio bastante ancho, de metal (como casi todo por aquí), sin llegar a ser escombros. Ha sido diseñado con cierto toque futurístico, con remaches y tornillos entre las placas que forman las paredes.

— ¿Hmm? – se extraña Red XIII.

— Nada, nada. Me ha sorprendido encontrarme con esto – respondo.

— ¿A sí? ¿Qué te esperabas?

— Pues… algo más… emm… menos… hmm… pues… no estoy del todo segura.

Hay unas cuantas ventanas, recubiertas por tablones de madera desde el interior. A lo largo de las paredes de metal hay unos cuantos garabatos y pintadas, y alguna de las ventanas del fondo de la calle están rotas (aunque al estar tapiadas con madera no parece haber entrado nadie). Ahora que me fijo, el cartel desentona un poco con lo demás. Bueno, quizá no tanto, aunque para ser honesta me esperaba algo con más "neón" (supongo que por el edificio que había aquí antes).

¿El "Sexto Cielo"? ¿Qué han hecho aquí, una remodelación? Espera. Red XIII se ha parado justo enfrente. Eso significa que…

— Esto me resulta vagamente familiar. ¿No tenía Loc-Tifa un bar llamado "Sexto Cielo"? – pregunto algo sorprendida.

— "Séptimo Cielo", si. Ya hemos llegado.

¿Séptimo Cielo? ¿Y porque…? Oh. Ya me lo puedo imaginar. Hmm… No es un mal nombre.

— Parece cerrado – digo en voz alta (ya sin preocuparme de que Yuffie se despierte, porque está absolutamente dormida), pero no obtengo respuesta. ¡Qué descortés!

Fijándome más, en la doble puerta que da al interior del bar hay un papel.

"Desalojado por orden de las fuerzas policiales del Sector 6. El local permanecerá vacío hasta nuevo aviso."

Vaya.

— No hagas caso – dice Red XIII al verme leer el cartel.

— ¿Seguro? – pregunto algo confundida.

No es que no vaya a hacerlo. Soy de los Turcos. Infringir aquí y allí las leyes no es problema.

El felino asiente. Pues vale.

Pongo la llave que me ha dado Strife en la cerradura e intento abrir la puerta. Es un poco difícil hacerlo con Yuffie a mi espalda, aunque después de tener que volver a cargármela al llegar a la estación (porque ir así durante todo el trayecto en tren habría sido un espectáculo) ya no me es problema. Me siento como una tortuga llevando su caparazón.

La puerta se abre con un chirrido suave. El interior del bar está oscuro. Intento aclimatarme al ambiente, sin demasiado éxito. Sé que hay unas cuantas mesas redondas con sillas cercanas a mí, pero no puedo ver mucho más allá. Eso sí, la sala es bastante más grande de lo que me imaginaba.

— ¿Sabes dónde está la luz? – pregunto.

— A tu derecha, pero tendrás que activar la corriente primero. Eso está detrás de la barra.

¿Barra? Tiene lógica que en un bar haya una barra, después de todo. Fuerzo mis ojos. Si, ahí está. Justo delante de mí.

Antes de eso me acerco a una de las mesas cercanas y me pongo de espaldas. Con suavidad intento dejar a Yuffie encima de la mesa.

Sigue durmiendo. Que cara tan pacífica tiene cuando duerme. Casi no parece la misma persona que estaba para el arrastre hace unas horas y, ni de lejos, la que me ha salvado la vida hace muchas más.

Consigo recostarla en la mesa sin despertarla y me dirijo a la barra. Ahora mis ojos ya se han acostumbrado un poco más a la oscuridad. Puedo ver dónde está el panel que estoy buscando, justo al lado de las estanterías repletas de botellas que hay en la pared.

Una vez allí, simplemente abro el panel y subo los diversos interruptores que hay.

— Ya está. Enciende la luz.

Red XIII se acerca hacia el interruptor y poniéndose a dos patas lo activa con facilidad. Las luces se encienden. Ahora se ve el bar con claridad.

Es bastante grande y lleno de mesas. Está dividido en dos partes: la zona de las mesas (donde está Yuffie) y una pequeña tira donde está la barra y los asientos para sentarse típicos de bar. La puerta de entrada queda a mi izquierda, con lo que tranquilamente puede verse todo el bar (e interceptar a cualquier ladrón, que no estamos en Midgar para nada).

Me quedo un poco confundida. Aparte de lo que se ve a simple vista no hay nada más. ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dejar a Yuffie? ¿Encima de una de las mesas? ¿En la barra? No. Eso desde luego que no.

— No sé porqué, pero tenía la impresión de que por aquí habría una cama. O algo parecido – digo irónicamente Red XIII, quien ni se vuelve para responderme.

— Están en el segundo piso.

Por supuesto. ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a ir si no hay ni puertas ni escaleras? ¿Con materia?

— Lo único que tienes que hacer es coger una de las botellas del estante. La que pone "Ancient Wine" – continúa, aunque con desdén, como si fuera obvio.

Ah, claro. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Una puerta secreta o algo del estilo, como no. PUES LO SIENTO, en mi casa no teníamos de estas. Me está empezando a caer mal este tigre vago.

Me giro a regañadientes y empiezo a buscar la botella en cuestión. Después de unos cuantos segundos la localizo. Una botella transparente, con líquido también transparente en su interior, y con una etiqueta que, como ha dicho el felino, pone "Ancient Wine". Se puede ver cómo han borrado a mano una "s" al final de "Ancient".

La agarro y, al tirar de ella, noto como se activa un mecanismo por detrás de la pared. No puedo sacar la botella de su estante, así que la devuelvo a su posición original. Se oye el sonido de una puerta abriéndose proveniente de mi izquierda, justo un poco más allá de donde estaba el panel de la luz que he activado hace nada.

Efectivamente, ahora hay un hueco (desde mi posición no se puede ver bien) que antes no había. Red XIII ni se espera y empieza a caminar por la nueva entrada.

Salgo de la zona de la barra para recoger a Yuffie, aunque de reojo miro el camino que acaba de aparecer. No hay marcas que delaten la presencia de ese tipo de pasadizo antes. Es solo un hueco en la pared que ha aparecido mágicamente.

Antes, por eso, cierro las puertas de entrada al bar. Tampoco es cuestión de dejar pasar a todo el mundo. Luego me encamino hacia la chica. Esta vez no llevo a Yuffie como antes, sino que la agarro con mi mano derecha por la espalda y con la izquierda por las piernas. Esta postura es algo más cómoda pero es más fácil que se despierte por el balanceo. Tendré que ser cuidadosa.

Me encamino por ese nuevo pasadizo. Puedo ver que hay unas escaleras que suben al piso de arriba. De pasada puedo ver que el truco para este camino es una puerta corrediza, y parece que está hecha para que encaje perfectamente cuando se cierra, haciendo que este pasadizo sea totalmente invisible si así se desea.

Al contrario que el bar, chapado con metal, las escaleras son de madera y, por lo que veo, también las paredes. Mucho más acogedor, sinceramente.

Ha habido dos giros mientras subía por las escaleras, por lo que ahora debería estar por encima de la barra, aunque un piso por encima. Llego a un largo pasillo. Hay unas cuantas fotos colgadas en marcos por la pared, al igual que unos cuantos muebles de madera y lo que parece un espejo. Veo que hay dos puertas a la izquierda, en mitad del pasillo, cerradas las dos, y otra a la derecha, también cerrada. Al fondo hay dos puertas más, a izquierda y derecha.

Avanzo a oscuras. Seguramente me he saltado el interruptor, pero no importa. Hay una pequeña luz al final, y escucho ruidos, supongo que de Red XIII.

— Si es que… – digo una vez entro por la habitación de la derecha, al fondo del pasillo, cuando me encuentro a ese vago felino acurrucado en una esquina, descansando.

Que tampoco es que te hayas matado a hacer ejercicio, precisamente.

La habitación es en realidad un dormitorio. Estanterías y cuadros, y sobretodo fotos, recubren las paredes. En medio, una cama grande, con sabanas perfectamente limpias y ordenadas, y una mesita de noche a cada lado de ésta. Y Red XIII por ahí.

Suspiro.

Me adelanto hacia el lecho y dejo a Yuffie con suavidad en el borde. Destapo las sabanas tan bien puestas y vuelvo a levantar a la ninja para meterla dentro.

Y con esto supongo que mi trabajo ha concluido. Me siento en la cama, al lado de la chica a la que acabo de arropar.

Me iré a casa, a descansar. Que me lo merezco, después de lo que ha pasado estos días.

La verdad es que cuando recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado… sigo sin creerme del todo que haya vuelto al subsector 6. Y que esta chica tan mona me haya salvado la vida un par de veces.

Quizá le esté dando demasiadas vueltas a eso de que "me haya salvado la vida", sin embargo, no dejo de pensar que hay algo más. Algo en mi interior me susurra, pero no puedo entender lo que dice. Un murmullo que no comprendo. Este pensamiento me ha ido apareciendo esporádicamente estas últimas horas.

Ella… ha hecho algo.

No sé el qué, ni cuándo. Lo que sí sé que ha hecho algo importante que no se identificar, y la admiro por ello. Eso sí que puedo entenderlo. Ha hecho algo de increíble valor que no puedo describir, que no puedo determinar. Puede haber sido cualquier cosa, una acción, una frase, cualquier cosa. Y me carcome por dentro el no saber qué es. No puedo hacer otra cosa al mirarla que sentir fascinación por la ninja, y también me siento orgullosa, por haber sido testigo de algo que, por lo visto, soy incapaz de recordar.

No puedo evitarlo y me río suavemente. Me quedo mirando a la chica, que duerme pacíficamente. Parte del pelo se le ha caído sobre la cara con lo que, con cuidado, acerco mi mano para apartárselo.

…

— Que descanses – susurro, solo para sus oídos.

Me levanto.

— Dejo las llaves del bar aquí, en la mesita de noche, ¿vale?

— De acuerdo – responde Red XIII, aun acurrucado.

Suspiro otra vez antes de dejar las llaves donde he propuesto.

Empiezo a volver sobre mis pasos.

¿Qué hora es? Miro mi reloj de pulsera. Seis y media pasadas. Bueno, no está mal. Creo que no tengo nada decente para comer en casa, así que voy a tener que ir a comprar.

Al llegar al bar, vuelvo a entrar por detrás de la barra y cierro la entrada al piso superior, volviendo a estirar la botella. Ahora puedo comprobar como una pared falsa sale desde el lateral y se coloca justo en la posición de la entrada para, instantes después, cerrarse perfectamente.

Ahora que he hecho esto, solo me queda salir y cerrar las luces. Me acerco a los interruptores que antes ha encendido ágilmente el felino y todo se oscurece. Solo entra la luz del exterior por las rendijas entre los tablones de madera.

Abro las puertas y salgo, para cerrarlas nada más salir.

Ahora, en la calle, vuelvo a sentir nostalgia. A pesar de la luz con la que se ilumina este sitio, esto sigue pareciéndome tan oscuro… Miro al cielo, y solo veo la oscuridad de la placa superior, que tapa el atardecer.

…

…

…

Hmmm… Debería irme a casa.


	14. Capítulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14

PERSEVERAR ANTE LA ADVERSIDAD ACARREA CONSECUENCIAS

_**¿?**_

_**¿?**_

Hmmm…

…

Qué a gusto que se está aquí…

…

¿Dónde estoy?

Abro los ojos, pero no mucho ni demasiado rápido, pues aun tengo sueño y mis ojos no me responden bien. De repente, recuerdo el olor de la brisa marina ya algo distante y me despierto en su totalidad.

Delante de mí veo algo… ¿verde? Y muy cerca.

Intento poner algo de distancia y me percato de que estoy en un sillón. ¿Durmiendo en un sillón? Esto es nuevo, incluso para la Gran Ninja Yuffie. Y tengo una manta marrón tapándome. Antes de girarme para ver donde estoy levanto suavemente la manta y me aseguro de que no haya brazos a mí alrededor.

No hay.

Tsk.

Ahora sí que me giro. No reconozco para nada este lugar. Es una habitación de madera sin ventanas. Hay unos cuantos muebles también de madera y estanterías con libros, además de una televisión bastante imponente en uno de esos muebles. La habitación es bastante hogareña. ¿Cómo he llegado yo a aquí?

Lo último que recuerdo es descender de ese… asqueroso y… – mi estomago sí que se acuerda bien…

Lo último que recuerdo sin que me den ganas de vomitar es como Elena me ayudaba a ponerme encima de unas cajas en el helipuerto.

¿Quizá…?

¿¡PUEDE QUE ESTA SEA LA CASA DE ELENA!?

Inspeccionando un poco mejor la habitación, desecho esa idea. No creo que Elena tenga una espada gigante de exposición en una de sus paredes, al fin y al cabo.

Suspiro con desilusión. Ya me había hecho ilusiones.

Me incorporo, buscando pistas que me indiquen donde estoy, a pesar de que la espada de exposición ya me da una ligera idea. En una de las paredes hay un reloj que marca las 7 de la mañana. Bueno, algo es algo.

Sigo inspeccionando y me fijo en alguna de las fotos que hay encima de los muebles. Salen Cloud y Tifa en casi todas. Esto aumenta mis sospechas de que estoy en el bar del que tanto he oído hablar. Vaya, hay una foto grupal. Si hasta salgo yo. Recuerdo eso, tres días después de derrotar a Sefirot. A ver si cuando nos los carguemos de nuevo nos hacemos otra foto.

No creo que consiga más información en esta habitación, así que saldré a ver que más hay por ahí (en el fondo solo quiero curiosear).

* * *

**_Primera planta del bar de Tifa y Cloud, Midgar_**

**_7:20 de la mañana._**

— A ver si me aclaro: ¿Vamos a entrar en el interior del planeta utilizando una especie de aeronave que están modificando ahora mismo los de ShinRa para poder llegar (sin mapa alguno ni señal que nos indique el camino) de alguna forma al lugar donde está Sefirot y patearle su estúpido trasero?

— Resumiendo bastante, si – responde Tifa, que está sentada enfrente de mí.

— Bueno, ya había oído una parte de esto en Costa del Sol así que tampoco me sorprende demasiado – comento, llevándome la última cucharada de cereales a la boca.

— Ten – dice Cloud, mientras le sirve a Tifa unas tostadas.

— Gracias.

— Así que tenemos que esperar dos días a que acaben de modificar esa cosa, ¿verdad? – pregunto.

— Si – responde Cloud, sentándose al lado de Tifa –, aunque acompañaremos a Cid, ya que es él quien ha de aprender a pilotar la nave y no me parece buena idea dejarlo entre tanta gente de ShinRa. Además, puede que los Turcos estén por ahí y sigo sin fiarme demasiado.

…

Me bebo de un sorbo la leche que queda y me levanto, dejando todo aquello que he utilizado en su sitio (o en el fregadero).

— Iré con vosotros, si no te importa – le digo a Cloud.

— Ok. Sin problemas. Ahora cuando se despierte Cid iremos para allá – responde Cloud –. Por cierto, no te habrá molestado dormir en el sofá, ¿no?

— ¿Eh? No, no. Que va. Ya estaba bien. Si total, estaba dormida como un tronco…

Yo me dispongo a salir, para dar una vuelta por las cercanías antes de que nos vayamos. Con un poco de suerte conseguiré olvidar la imagen mental de Vincent durmiendo en la bañera. No es un recuerdo demasiado agradable, que digamos.

— Que curioso – dice Tifa, queriendo continuar la conversa aun cuando me he girado para irme. Desde luego, esta mujer va a lo suyo, sin importarle nada lo que hagan los demás –. Nunca pensé que tú serías de las que se despierta pronto…

Me vuelvo hacia ella.

— Si es que no lo soy, solo que ayer estaba muy cansada… Me dormí nada más llegar a Midgar…

¿Eh?

Mi sentido ninja me está avisando de algo. Algo horrible acaba de suceder. Pero no tengo ni idea de que puede ser.

Mientras tanto, puedo ver como Tifa pone una cara de sorpresa y como Cloud hunde la mirada en su desayuno.

— ¿Hmmm? ¿Pero no había venido…? Si hasta Red dijo que habían venido caminando juntos… – Tifa se gira hacia Cloud, con una cara quizá demasiado sonriente.

Cloud hunde aun más la mirada en su desayuno.

Ah.

Así que es esto lo que mi sentido ninja ha detectado. No sé exactamente qué es lo que he dicho, pero Tifa se está enfadando. No he debido responder con esas palabras, eso seguro. He de largarme de este sitio y rápido.

— Bueno, yo me voy a… robar algo de materia. Nos vemos luego – balbuceo sin pensar, pues todo mi cuerpo se mueve como una gran máquina de precisión, con todos mis músculos trabajando en el único objetivo de salir de aquí cuanto antes.

En unos pocos segundos estoy fuera, pero ni de lejos he evitado el peligro. Creo que Tifa me ha dicho algo, algo que por suerte no he acabado de entender. Noto el mal creciendo a mis espaldas. Siento miedo, siento mucho miedo. He de salir cuanto antes de este edificio o… es posible que muera…

Corro sin hacer ruido (como una buena ninja de Wutai) por el pasillo, buscando una salida. Cualquiera. Una ventana también estaría bien.

* * *

_**Sector 2, Midgar**_

_**9:30 de la mañana.**_

— Lo siento – digo al fin –, lo siento muchísimo.

Cloud me devuelve la mirada.

— No pasa nada. Tampoco sabias nada al respecto, no es culpa tuya.

Aunque por las miradas que pone Cid creo que se ha montado una impresionante. Por suerte para mí, conseguí escapar a tiempo y he salido ilesa (a pesar de que no sé qué tal estaré la próxima vez que vuelva a ver a Tifa…).

En todo caso, al cabo de una media hora Cloud, Cid y yo partimos hacia la base de ShinRa en el Sector 6. Reeve se nos ha unido nada más llegar allá, pero los otros integrantes del grupo (Tifa, Barret, Red y Vincent) no han venido. Vincent y Red pasan bastante de todo esto, lo cual es, por otra parte, completamente normal, y supongo que Tifa se habrá quedado con Barret (que ha tenido bastante autocontrol para no empezar a disparar a todo aquél de ShinRa que se le cruzara).

Sinceramente, al llegar al Sector 6 esperaba algo… diferente. En realidad, delante de la estación está la aeronave modificada que utilizaremos. Pensé que estaría en alguna instalación secreta o algo, no a plena luz del día.

No es menos impresionante por eso, pues la nave, que tiene una forma alargada que la hace parecerse al Highwind, es imponente. Unos 30 metros (a vista) de largo y otros 15 de ancho. Con una punta alargada para la carga y un interior que, desde fuera, parece bastante grande. Las turbinas y hélices que elevan el Highwind son mucho más compactas en este modelo, y seguro que de esta forma será mucho más fácil la entrada al planeta por los túneles de corriente vital.

O eso espero, porque si no el viaje será corto.

La estructura original de esta nave recuerda a la de la nuestra, sin embargo ahora mismo están recubriendo la superficie con placas de un material negruzco. Quizá ese sea el material del que tanto se habla. Eso sí, por muy impresionante que parezca, si hace sol, el interior de la aeronave va a parecer un horno. Sé, por experiencia, que el color negro no es bueno contra los rayos del sol. Suerte que nos metemos dentro de la tierra, que sino…

Hay mucha gente trabajando en el barco volador, tanto a ras de suelo como por encima, con andamios y estructuras de todo tipo. Incluso hay grúas. Supongo que es lo que tiene aliarse con ShinRa. Recursos ilimitados.

A pesar de la gente que hay, fácilmente puedo distinguir a los Turcos desde aquí. Después de todo son los únicos que van con traje. A simple vista reconozco a Elena (a ella la podría reconocer hasta en la oscuridad), a Tseng… y el pelirrojo parece que es Reno, situado al lado del que, seguramente, será Ruda. Esos dos van juntos a todos lados.

Nos acercamos a ellos y el primero en darse cuenta de nuestra llegada es Reno, que nos ve de frente.

— Vaya, vaya. Pero si es el rubiales. ¿Qué tal, figura?

Los demás Turcos se giran en nuestra dirección. Cloud no responde ante el comentario de Reno, aunque yo sí que le podría decir un par de cositas a ese impresentable… aunque mejor me callo. No está la situación como para que le dé su merecido al estúpido ese.

Hmmm… los Turcos al completo, ¿eh? Sinceramente, después de nuestra invasión a Midgar por lo de Meteorito no pensé que los Turcos volverían a juntarse… especialmente cuando decidieron no luchar contra nosotros. Aunque es cierto que son leales. A un tirano, pero leales al fin y al cabo.

Esto va como va, por lo que parece.

— Llegáis puntuales, como esperaba – dice Tseng mirándose el reloj de pulsera –. Cid Highwind, acompáñanos al interior de la aeronave, te mostraré desde donde pilotarás. Por supuesto, los demás también podéis venir.

* * *

**_Interior de la aeronave, Midgar_**

**_9:50 de la mañana._**

Esto es aburridísimo.

Pero muy muy muy aburrido…

Lo único que hace algo más llevadero todo este suplicio es que Elena también está con nosotros.

—… ¿Y los controles de estabilización de las hélices están separados por paneles? – pregunta Cid.

— Así es – responde el operario –. Recuerde que el sistema automático controla la elevación en cada uno de los niveles de la nave de manera que, para poder tener un sistema que permita maniobras complejas (y supongo que la ocasión las requiere), es necesario separar cada uno de los controles.

— Ya, pero el control automático no tiene en cuenta la sustentación de la aeronave en medio de la corriente vital, ¿verdad? Eso significa que, a cada maniobra que dé, se ha de recalcular la sustentación y reajustar cada vez la posición de las hélices, ¿no? Porque…

Bua. Esto es inaguantable.

Reeve también está aquí, aunque al ser un ingeniero en construcciones (o algo por el estilo) creo que entiende mejor de qué va esto. Yo no me estoy enterando de nada y Cloud menos, aunque ponga cara de interesado y de que "entiende". También es curioso ver cómo los Turcos se mantienen impasibles escuchando atentamente aun cuando puede que no entiendan palabra… incluso Reno, que es lo que más me sorprende…

Yo, por mi parte, lanzo fugaces miradas ninja a Elena sin que esta (ni nadie más) se dé cuenta de mis intenciones. No es tan malo ni tan triste como puede parecer. Es lo único que me impide perder la cordura en este lugar.

Por suerte, parece que en breve va a aparecer una oportunidad para escabullirse. Tseng ha estado mirando la hora desde hace unos minutos, así que es probable que tenga algo importante que hacer. Y si él se va, yo tengo una excusa para hacerlo también.

Y, sin más tardar, a la mínima que hay una pausa…

— Siento interrumpir, pero hay asuntos que requieren mi atención – tal y como predije, Tseng intenta escabullirse –. Quedaros todo el tiempo que necesitéis. Tenéis acceso total a toda esta aeronave. Reno, Ruda, Elena. Conmigo.

Y sin esperar a que estos digan algo se dirige a la salida. Y los tres Turcos le siguen, sin mediar palabra.

Antes de que pase el momento, debo aprovecharlo.

— Creo que yo también me iré. Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, ¿vale?

— No vayas muy lejos. Aun siendo tú, Midgar es peligrosa. Si tienes problemas, o necesitas algo, llama por el móvil, ¿ok? – dice Cloud.

— No soy una niña pequeña. Tendré cuidado, como siempre.

Cloud pone una cara rara.

— ¡Nos vemos!

Y salgo por la misma puerta por la que acaban de irse hace nada los Turcos. En el pasillo no hay nadie, por eso. Sigo adelante y empiezo a escuchar voces al fondo, en el otro pasillo que corta con este. No es mi intención espiar pero no puedo ir hacia otro sitio.

—… y ahora con lo que os comentaba antes. Os daré trabajo para estos dos días. Cuando lo acabéis, tendréis libre hasta que embarquemos pasado mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Esa voz es de Tseng.

Por otro lado, ¿vienen ellos también? De alguna forma era de esperar, con todo este equipamiento y tecnología no creo que Rufus (al que, por cierto, no he visto desde… lo de Meteorito) nos dejara ir sin "escolta".

Eso es bueno. Significa que Elena vendrá… NO. ESPERA. ES MALO. Significa que Elena vendrá. Y Sefirot no es alguien con quien desearía que ella se encontrara más de lo debido.

— Ruda, quiero que vigiles a los miembros de AVALANCHA que han venido. No espero que hagan nada extraño pero vigílalos por si acaso – ordena Tseng.

No es que me haya sorprendido demasiado con eso…

— Tú, Reno, tendrás que encargarte de los asuntos pendientes que llevas retrasando este último mes – continúa –. Sin falta.

— Está bien, está bien… – responde despreocupado Reno.

Eso tampoco me sorprende demasiado…

— Por último, Elena, te necesito para una misión… clasificada…

¿Eh? Eso ya me interesa bastante más.

— ¡Uguu…! Una misión secreta para nuestra novata del año… – bromea Reno.

— Si fuera tan novata como dices te lo hubiera propuesto a ti antes, ¿no? – responde Elena, con un tono de molestia en su voz.

— Basta. Los dos – interrumpe Tseng –. Reno, Ruda, creo que ya os he dado vuestras órdenes.

Empiezo a oír pasos que se dirigen en mi dirección.

He de esconderme rápido. En el techo hay unas cuantas tuberías de las que podría sujetarme, visto que no puedo esconderme en otra parte del pasillo. De un ágil y rápido salto (silencioso va por descontado) llego a la altura de las tuberías y, con fuerza, consigo mantenerme en el techo, colgada.

Justo a tiempo, por cierto, porque ahora los dos Turcos caminan por donde estaba hace pocos segundos. Puedo ver cómo pasan justo por debajo de mí.

Solo espero que no miren para arriba… podría echar muchas cosas a perder si lo hicieran…

Reno vuelve sobre sus pasos y saca la cabeza al pasillo del que venía.

— ¿Y quien dice que no me lo pidiera? ¡Pero yo no soy tonto!

Y vuelve hacia Ruda, riéndose.

Este hace una mueca o algo parecido.

— ¿Hmm? Ah, no te preocupes. La mayoría de los "encargos" ya los tengo hechos. Me quedo un rato contigo para que te sea más leve y luego acabo los que me quedan – comenta Reno, sin darle mucha importancia.

Vuelven hacia la sala en la que están Cloud y los demás.

En cuanto desaparecen de mí vista bajo silenciosamente. Desde luego, si no fuera una ninja, no sé cómo podría sobrevivir a cosas como esta…

Me acerco hacia el origen de las voces que aun siguen ahí.

— Recuerda. Sector 5, calle "Victoria" numero 36, tercer piso. Entrega el paquete sin hacer preguntas a quien esté allí.

Por lo visto me he perdido parte de la conversa.

— ¿Solo eso? – pregunta Elena.

— Efectivamente. Eso sí, asegúrate de que el paquete llega a su destino.

— Sí, señor.

— Y ahora he de marcharme, se me hace tarde y el presidente no espera a nadie. Cumple con las órdenes y pronto, a ser posible.

Y escucho los pasos de (seguramente) Tseng alejándose en dirección contraria a la mía. Pero solo oigo unos pasos. Elena debe de seguir ahí. Pasan los segundos y ella sigue sin moverse. Supongo que no se mueve, porque no oigo nada. Ni pasos ni absolutamente nada.

El tiempo sigue corriendo, así que quizá sea hora de actuar. Antes que nada, ¿qué tal estoy? Pelo… correcto; Camisa… aceptable; Pantalones… mucho mejor que esa falda ajustada que me dejó Tifa. Mucho, mucho mejor. Quiero decir, a mí no me van las minifaldas. Yo con pantalones cortos voy encantadísima. Falda, sin embargo…

De todas maneras, parece que voy bien.

— ¿Elena? – pregunto, saliendo de mi escondite.

Elena se sorprende al verme, girándose rápidamente, al estar de espaldas a mí.

— ¿Yuffie? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta sorprendida.

— Pues… es que no aguantaba más ahí dentro… no soy de ese tipo de gente, la verdad… – respondo sinceramente.

Ahora que me fijo, no parece que lleve ningún paquete. No debía ser demasiado grande. Aunque quizá sea mejor dejar que los asuntos de los Turcos los resuelvan los Turcos.

Elena se ríe, dando a entender que le pasa lo mismo. Bueno saberlo.

…

Y un silencio se cierne sobre nosotras.

El destino me ha dado tan buena oportunidad que no pienso desperdiciarla. Esta vez ya tengo pensada una estrategia, aunque tendré que utilizar todos los recursos a mi alcance para que funcione.

— P-Por cierto… – empiezo – La otra vez, en nuestra aeronave… mencionaste que eras de Midgar, ¿no?

— Si, así es. ¿Por?

Esto no va a funcionar. Ya noto como la sangre me va a la cabeza.

VA. CENTRATE.

— Bueno… me estaba preguntando… la verdad es que quería darme una vuelta por la ciudad, al ser mi primera visita "oficial" pero… es que como Cloud y Tifa están ocupados estos días… y Reeve ya me ha dicho que no puede…

Esto no está funcionando. Joder. Si lo tenía muy claro cuando lo he repasado antes.

— Bueno, me preguntaba si… podrías enseñármela tú.

Hala, ya lo he dicho.

…

Elena se queda quieta. No sé exactamente si pensando o no. Solo quieta.

…

No ha funcionado. Maldita sea.

Bueno, plan B. Abortar misión.

— Aunque… supongo que tendrás trabajo. Que poco inteligente por mi parte. No pasa nada, se lo preguntaré a Barret… o incluso a Vincent…

— Ahora tengo algo de trabajo – dice Elena –… pero mañana estoy libre. Me encantaría mostrarte la ciudad, si quieres.

Y sonríe. Y SONRÍE.

— ¿En serio? – pregunto sin creérmelo.

— Claro.

¡TOMA YA! ¡Chúpate esa, destino asqueroso!

— ¿Te parece bien si quedamos mañana a las 9 delante del antiguo edificio ShinRa? – pregunta.

— ¿Edificio ShinRa? Es el grande que está en el centro de la ciudad, ¿no?

— Si. En la entrada, ¿te parece bien?

Y vuelve a sonreír. Y VUELVE A SONREÍR.

En algún momento yo misma me he puesto a sonreír, y no estoy segura que vaya a parar pronto. Aun no me creo que esté pasando esto.

— Por… Por supuesto.

— Tengo cosas que hacer ahora así que yo ya me marcho. Nos vemos mañana, entonces. ¡No llegues tarde! – dice, mientras se despide con la mano.

Por supuesto que no voy a llegar tarde. Si yo soy la señor(it)a puntualidad.

Ya no puedo ver a Elena, quien acaba de girar al final del pasillo, aunque aun puedo escuchar el eco de sus pasos sobre el suelo metálico. No sé qué ha pasado, pero… hoy ha sido un buen día. Ha merecido la pena aguantar todo el tostón de antes para esto.

Que feliz que me siento ahora mismo.

Estoy eufórica.

Mejor será que salga de aquí y vea como se llega al edificio ShinRa. Ya estoy viendo como lo que queda del día de hoy se me va a hacer extremadamente largo. Pero valdrá la pena, estoy segura.

Va a ser extraño andar por la deprimente Midgar con la sonrisa que llevo puesta.


	15. Capítulo 15

CAPÍTULO 15

VISITA POR MIDGAR

_**Edificio ShinRa (en desuso), Midgar**_

_**8:55 de la mañana.**_

Manos sudorosas, se me nubla la vista… Tengo que admitirlo, ¡estoy nerviosa!

Por suerte, solo llevo nerviosa las aproximadamente dos horas y media que llevo despierta. Ayer no hubo tiempo físico como para ponerme de esa manera: muchas cosas que hacer y mucho menos tiempo del que deseaba para hacerlas.

En primer lugar, fui a revisar el sitio donde nos encontraríamos, dándole una prioridad especial sobre lo demás. Luego me fui de compras. Es un tanto complicado buscar tiendas mientras procuras no visitar demasiados sitios (para que la sorpresa sea genuina a la hora de descubrir la ciudad). Decidí, por eso, que buscaría únicamente en el Sector 6, al hay haber estado ahí esa mañana, minimizando así el autosorprenderme por error. Mi otra opción era ir al Sector 4 (en el que estuve la anterior vez, si por "anterior" se entiende las horas después de que derrotáramos a Hojo…), aunque por suerte no hizo falta.

Al final encontré una tienda de ropa con la suficiente variedad como para satisfacer mis gustos estéticos. Decidirme por la ropa fue lo más duro, especialmente cuando me puse a pensar en las consecuencias de mis elecciones.

"No puedo ir muy elegante si solo es una visita por Midgar pero ir con ropa demasiado informal no diría gran cosa de mí".

Ese pensamiento se me marcó a fuego durante todo el día de ayer.

Mientras buscaba se me pasó por la cabeza el pedirle prestada ropa a Tifa, pero lo descarté casi al instante. Atraería demasiadas preguntas y dudo mucho que me sentara bien (especialmente… bueno, es fácil de imaginar), con lo que la opción de pedirle "prestada" ropa a Tifa tampoco llegó a buen puerto.

Después de mucho pensar y de ver gran cantidad de prendas, me decidí por una camisa manga corta (que me llega hasta un poco más allá de la cintura, por cierto) de un color azul claro bastante elegante, con cinturón a juego y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos (más o menos del mismo tamaño que los que llevo siempre). La verdad es que, una vez me probé el conjunto, sabía que estaba destinada al triunfo.

También busque una tienda donde vendieran calzado: Botas, por supuesto. No fue tan complicada esta parte, puesto que mis condiciones para elegir botas son bastante sencillas y discriminan mucho: Han de ser ligeras y cómodas para moverse con facilidad. Y eso elimina a todas las de tacón alto y medio. Al final encontré unas bastante buenas y ligeras, de color marrón claro (¿o se le llama ocre?) y suela blanca, que me llegan hasta un poco antes de la rodilla. Además, tienen un cordón también blanco que sube por toda la bota para poder atarla que le dan un toque sofisticado.

Y en eso me enfrasqué la mayor parte de la tarde…

Estuve preocupándome también de otros pormenores recomendables. El más notable de estos era el de encontrar un baño público para poder pegarme una ducha.

PORQUE NI LOCA ME DUCHO EN EL MISMO SITIO QUE HA DORMIDO VINCENT.

Lo encontré por casualidad, por eso, así que no tuve problemas. Dudé sobre si ponerme algún accesorio para darme un aire más adulto (no es que lo necesite, pero nunca viene mal), aunque al final decidí apostar por mi belleza natural (sin bandana, por supuesto).

Después volví al bar de Tifa y, en mi cuarto improvisado, me probé mi nueva vestimenta. Estoy arrebatadora (aunque quede mal que yo lo diga). Eso sí, es la primera vez que me visto para intentar parecer encantadora y guapa al mismo tiempo que intento disimularlo, así que no tengo ni idea de cómo va a salir todo esto.

Ya falta poco para las 9, y Elena todavía no ha aparecido. No me preocupa demasiado. No parece de las que hacen esperar a la gente.

Por suerte hoy ha amanecido despejado, y no parece que vaya a cambiar. No se ve ni una sola nube, al contrario que ayer, que estaba medio nublado. Es una suerte que no se pusiera a llover ayer, por cierto, con toda la instalación que tenían para la aeronave montada al aire libre. Cuentan por aquí que en Midgar solo llueve 3 días al año, por eso… En todo caso, hoy hace sol y un poco de calor. Quizá haga un poco más de calor de lo que desearía pero se está bien.

Ahora que me paro a pensar (porque cuando me pongo nerviosa no puedo parar de pensar), el edificio de ShinRa es grande, muy grande de hecho. A pesar de estar ahora abandonado sigue siendo un símbolo de la ciudad, y me puedo imaginar que en su momento de gloria debía ser la repanocha.

— Y pensar que yo ya he estado aquí – digo alzando la vista hacia los pisos superiores – y que me tiré junto a Elena desde lo alto…

Y ahora voy a tener una cita con ella…

— ¿Impresionante, verdad?

PERO QU-

Me giro sorprendida. Es… es… Elena…

Lleva una camisa blanca, arremangada hasta un poco antes de los codos y sin corbata. Un poco simple pero combina de manera fantástica con los pantalones vaqueros negros (bastante más ceñidos que los que lleva normalmente) y… unas zapatillas marrones (tirando a negro). No, espera, son… ¿zapatos? Algo intermedio, parece. También luce una bufanda roja, enrollada con un giro alrededor de su cuello que cae hacia adelante por su derecha hasta la cintura.

Está absolutamente increíble. Es la primera vez que la veo sin ese traje azul y… sinceramente, está preciosa. He de concentrarme para no mantener la boca abierta…

— ¡Oh, vaya! No he visto llegar…

— Dado que eres una ninja, tomaré eso como un cumplido – dice sonriendo – ¿llevas mucho esperando?

— ¿Eh? Ah, no. He llegado hace nada.

…

— Por cierto, ¿eso que llevas es una bufanda? ¿No tienes calor? – pregunto. Porque yo sí que tengo de solo mirarla.

— ¿Eh? – Elena parece sorprendida – Ah, sí, bueno, no es exactamente una bufanda – dice mientras se acerca para enseñármela, algo avergonzada –. No da calor. De hecho, siempre que no llevo mi traje, la llevo puesta. Es algo así como mi amuleto de la suerte…

Ciertamente, si que parece una bufanda por la forma, pero no es una bufanda, parece… simplemente tela. A todo esto, Elena se ha acercado tanto que he de tener cuidado donde miro… ¡qué guapa está, por favor!

— La verdad es que desde que me comentaste lo de hacerte de guía he estado pensando… – comenta Elena – y te lo he de preguntar: ¿Quieres el tour normal o el "especial"?

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que el "especial"?

— Si, verás. Es que al ser originaria de Midgar aparte de saberme los monumentos y los sitios donde suelen ir los turistas me sé de algunos secretos de la ciudad que no mucha gente conoce. Por eso te preguntaba. Si quieres ir a os lugares emblemáticos no hay ningún problema. Tú decides.

—… Supongo que siempre puedo volver a pedirte la visita estándar… así que hagamos el tour que tienes pensado – y de la nada tengo otra excusa para pasar el día con ella.

Elena pone una cara dubitativa.

— ¿Si? No te has de sentir obligada ni nada por el estilo…

— Tranquila. Además, ahora tengo curiosidad.

— Está bien. En ese caso… – Elena se gira hacia el edificio ShinRa – nuestra primera parada es el mismísimo edificio ShinRa.

Me hace un gesto con el brazo, indicándome el camino hacia la entrada del edificio. Acto seguido, empezamos a subir las escaleras principales.

— El edificio fue construido hace unos 25 años, cuando ShinRa apenas era una compañía de armas. A pesar de que ahora la ciudad tiene forma circular y este edificio es su centro, no estaba planeado construirlo en un principio – cuenta mientras entramos por la puerta de cristal al interior de la planta baja, una vez ocupada con cientos de trabajadores, que ahora está abandonada –. Sin embargo, la alcaldía "de pega" que fue instaurada por la empresa decidió (y creo que es una de las pocas cosas que la compañía le dejó hacer) crear un edificio central que sirviera de ayuntamiento.

Hemos subido por las escaleras de la derecha. Por lo visto, estamos yendo hacia los ascensores de al fondo.

— Y así se supone que debía ser, hasta que los jefazos de ShinRa se enteraron del proyecto. Les gustó la idea y decidieron "ayudar". Y el resto es historia.

— Vaya. Qué interesante – comento, mientras entro al ascensor con mi guía.

Ella pulsa el piso cuarenta y cinco. El ascensor empieza a subir.

— ¿A dónde me llevas, por cierto? – pregunto.

— Es una sorpresa – dice Elena con una sonrisa en la cara –. En realidad, desde que la ARMA destruyó los pisos superiores de este edificio, éste quedó totalmente abandonado, pero yo he venido un par o tres de veces. Ya verás lo que quiero enseñarte.

Elena ladea la cabeza, como si intentara acordarse de algo.

— Además – añade –, creo que no lo viste cuando estuvimos aquí la última vez. Teníamos algo de prisa, ¿recuerdas?

He estado tentada de responder "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?", pero al final me he decantado por un sencillo y sonriente "Si".

— Aunque me sorprendió la primera vez que vi lo grande que era este edificio – comento –. Había oído historias, por supuesto, y todas se quedan cortes. Tampoco pensé que sería tan… grande. Y cuando digo eso, me refiero a que tiene un millar de plantas, como mínimo.

— Ten en cuenta que ShinRa modificó los planos originales para que fuera tal y como dices, grande e imponente. Para dar miedo a la gente de su interior y a la ciudad entera de Midgar. Aunque en mi opinión sí que se pasaron un poquito. Con los ejércitos de los Turcos y SOLDADO iban sobradísimos.

— Ya, pero para tener que subir todos los días hasta el piso que te toca… y mira que hay ascensores, que si no…

Elena se ríe.

— Pues, según me contó Ruda (mi compañero, el que no dice nunca nada), Str-emm… Cloud y compañía subieron por las escaleras de servicio hasta arriba del todo cuando asaltaron el edificio.

¿En serio?

Se me escapa una risa.

— Me lo puedo imaginar.

Típico de Cloud, por otra parte. Guay, pero absurdo. Típico.

Instantes después llegamos al piso cuarenta y cinco. Se abren las puertas y nos adentramos en su interior.

— Como has podido comprobar, todo el edificio está abandonado – explica Elena –. Durante algún tiempo vinieron asaltantes y ladrones. A los pocos meses ya no quedaba nada de valor, a excepción de los pisos más elevados que tienen seguridad aparte. En esos no ha entrado nadie.

Eso parece. Paredes, habitaciones… todo está como si hubiera pasado un tornado. El piso de oficinas en el que estamos habrá corrido la misma suerte que todos los demás pisos de este edificio, sin duda.

Elena me conduce por uno de los pasillos, hasta llegar a una sala un poco más grande que las demás, con ventanales (o lo serían si tuvieran algún tipo de cristal). Lo curioso es que, a diferencia de la entrada del edificio y del pasillo por el que acabamos de pasar, aquí no hay nada tirado por el suelo, ni desordenado. De hecho, todo está bastante limpio.

— Esto es lo que quería enseñarte – dice Elena acercándose a los ventanales.

Ante mí, la ciudad de Midgar. Puedo ver únicamente la mitad de la ciudad, y aun así es increíble. Las casas y los edificios de cada de uno de los sectores parecen miniaturas. También se ven pequeños, pero dan un aire un poco más siniestro, los reactores Mako, situados al final de los muros que dividen Midgar. Más al fondo también puedo observar los muros de la ciudad, que proyectan una sombra gigantesca sobre los propios sectores, recordando al pueblo que aun siguen ahí, impasibles al paso del tiempo.

Es precioso. Oscuro, pero precioso al fin y al cabo. A pesar de que, parece, ShinRa ya no es lo que era, esa sombra de temor aun permanece en la ciudad. Aun sin que la gente se dé cuenta. Como un animal al que encierran y al que le llega la luz a través de las rendijas de su jaula.

Elena ve mi cara de asombro.

— Impresionante, ¿verdad?

— Pues sí. Es muy bonito. No me lo esperaba, para nada – confieso.

— ¿A que sí? – dice sonriendo –. En realidad este es de los pocos pisos en los que se puede ver la ciudad desde este edificio. En casi todos los demás hay una gran estructura (ésta que está aquí abajo, si te acercas un poco más al borde) que tapa la vista. No sé exactamente qué es lo que hacía esa cosa, seguramente servía para algún proceso de la energía Mako, que se canalizaba desde los reactores hasta aquí.

Pues sí, hay una "cosa" metálica gigantesca justo delante de nosotras, aunque un por debajo. La recuerdo bien. Estuve a punto de darme contra esta parte del edificio cuando descendimos en paracaídas…

— En realidad, esta planta no tenía vistas a la ciudad. Ninguna de las plantas para empleados de "bajo estatus" las tenía. Cuando se decidió que el centro neurálgico del procesado de la energía se llevaría a cabo desde aquí (bajo tierra en este mismo edificio) se añadieron muchas máquinas y demás objetos gigantescas como ese – dice mientras apunta a la estructura en cuestión – que, debido al gran volumen que ocupaban, bloquearon la vista a los menos afortunados.

Sí que lo tenían duro incluso los propios empleados de ShinRa…

— Evidentemente, los altos cargos de la compañía no sufrieron por eso. Desde el piso 50 en adelante no hay ventanas hacia este lado y a partir de la planta 60 el ángulo de visión no permite ver el propio edificio. Lo comprobé una vez.

— ¿Y cómo es que ahora está unos cuantos metros más abajo? – pregunto inocentemente.

— Fue ARMA, cuando disparó contra la ciudad – responde Elena sonriendo –. El daño que causó fue bastante grave, y dejó el edificio inutilizable, con grandes daños estructurales.

Espera. ¿Qué?

— ¿Eh? ¿Significa eso que el edificio puede venirse abajo?

— Exactamente – dice Elena mientras muestra una sonrisa malévola –. Aunque si no lo ha hecho en este tiempo, es muy poco probable que lo haga ahora…

No me inspira mucha confianza esa respuesta.

Elena se empieza a reír al ver mi reacción, a lo que yo respondo ruborizándome involuntariamente.

— En todo caso, te he traído aquí por la vista. ¿He conseguido impresionarte?

— Amm… – la pregunta me deja algo descolocada – Pues la verdad es que sí. No me esperaba esto.

— Bien – responde –. El primer paso de mi plan maquiavélico ha surtido efecto…

No puedo evitar sonreír.

— La segunda parada del tour no es tan vistosa como esta, por eso…

¿Eh?

Elena ha cambiado la cara rápidamente. Puedo ver algo raro expresado en su rostro, lo que me sorprende, dado el buen ambiente que había hasta ahora.

Elena se da cuenta y deja ir un suspiro enorme.

— Ya verás.

Jope. Que misteriosa que se ha puesto. No sé exactamente qué es lo que se propone, pero no creo que sea nada malo. Espero.

* * *

_**Planta baja del edificio ShinRa, Midgar**_

_**9:30 de la mañana.**_

A pesar de ese momento extraño, todo lo demás ha ido perfectamente. Elena ha continuado explicando un montón de información sobre los sectores de la ciudad. Me ha dejado boquiabierta. Es muy posible que sepa más de la ciudad que los propios guías de Midgar. Todos juntos, quiero decir.

Después de pasar un buen rato contemplando la vista y charlando, hemos vuelto a bajar por los ascensores hacia la planta baja.

— Tal y como te comentaba al principio – continúa explicando Elena mientras descendemos las escaleras de la entrada –, este edificio fue diseñado para ser el centro de la ciudad. Por lo tanto, desde este punto se puede ir a cualquier parte.

Al llegar al final, empezamos a ir hacia la derecha, bordeando el edificio ShinRa.

— Existen ocho caminos desde este punto para ir a cada uno de los sectores, cada uno con una puerta de acceso para que, en caso de emergencia, se pueda redirigir al personal o para crear rutas de escape seguras (para los altos cargos de la compañía, por supuesto). Por ejemplo, la puerta que tenemos delante es la del Sector 5 – dice señalando una gran espacio donde, por las marcas que hay en el suelo y en las paredes cercanas, se cierra una gran puerta metálica. En la pared de la derecha (aunque no sé si llamarla pared, porque es un muro bastante elevado) se puede leer "Sector 5" – y más allá está la del Sector 6.

— Vaya, los de ShinRa lo tenéis todo controlado, ¿no?

— Bueno… – Elena pone cara de despreocupación – En realidad, el sistema que controla todo esto no funciona. Sospecho que nunca ha funcionado. Jamás hubo una crisis similar a la de ARMA como para probar el sistema de seguridad de la ciudad, así que no se supo hasta que comprobamos que no funcionaba – comenta algo irritada mientras seguimos circunvalando el edificio, ahora a la sombra de los grandes muros — Así que para cerrar una de estas puertas se ha de hacer de manera manual.

No puedo evitar reírme.

— Ya. Pienso lo mismo – dice Elena, sonriendo –. Tampoco es que hubiera mucha necesidad de cerrarlas. La mayoría de trabajadores del edificio eran de los sectores principales (los que estaban por encima) con lo que era una estupidez cerrar las compuertas, y los trabajadores de los subsectores llegaban directamente al edificio desde la estación de tren en su interior.

— ¿¡El edificio tiene una estación de tren!? – pregunto anonadada.

— Si. Está algo escondida. Nosotras hemos subido por los ascensores del fondo, pero en la primera planta hay una entrada mediante escaleras a la estación. Está bastante oculta, por motivos obvios.

No hago la pregunta, aunque mi cara la refleja.

— Si vienen por tren significa que son de los subsectores. Por eso está escondida.

— Ahhh…

Tiene su lógica.

— Además, los ascensores a la derecha de la entrada pueden ir hasta la estación bajo tierra también. Poca gente sabe eso, por cierto.

Elena se para en seco.

— Hemos llegado. Segunda parada.

Miro al frente. Hay dos grandes compuertas metálicas enormes, prohibiendo la entrada a quien quiera entrar. A su derecha, en el muro, hay unas letras. "Sector 7".

— Verás. Cuando dijiste que era tu primera visita a la ciudad… – noto indecisión en su mirada – pensé que deberías verlo. Sobretodo siendo miembro de AVALANCHA. Espero (y de verdad lo espero) no estar equivocada…

Me quedo sin saber que decir. Sé lo que pasó aquí. Me lo han contado, aunque si soy sincera, jamás pensé que alguna vez me vería en este lugar.

Antes de que se me ocurra algo, Elena empieza a caminar de nuevo, hacia las compuertas. Más correctamente, se acerca hacia las letras en el muro. Ahora que me fijo con más atención, hay una pequeña incisión en la pared, con lo que parece un panel electrónico.

Todavía no sé qué decir, pero me acerco a donde está Elena. Ésta se da la vuelta y me mira.

— ¿Quieres verlo?

Y no sé que responder. ¿Qué me voy a encontrar ahí adentro?

Pasan los segundos.

…

Sin embargo…

…

… he de verlo.

Debo verlo.

He de saber que hay ahí adentro. Cloud, Barret y Tifa estuvieron ahí abajo. Murió mucha gente. Les he acompañado durante nuestras aventuras y hemos luchado juntos. He visto lo que ellos han visto, con la sola excepción de lo que pasó aquí, en Midgar.

He de verlo.

— Si.

Elena simplemente asiente y se da la vuelta hacia el panel.

— Cuando te comentaba lo de "probar a cerrar las compuertas" me refería a esto. Al final tuvo que cerrarse manualmente, para impedir el paso al público.

Veo como Elena acerca las manos a uno de los extremos del panel y aprieta un poco. Casi por arte de magia, el panel se suelta y Elena lo aparta para ver su interior. Dentro tiene multitud de cables y de elementos electrónicos pero, como si la cosa no fuera con ella, simplemente desconecta un cable azul de una especie de caja negra y empiezan a sonar engranajes detrás del muro.

Elena vuelve a poner el panel donde estaba mientras, con un gran estruendo, las compuertas metálicas se separan lentamente.

Tengo miedo de mirar que hay adentro, y me concentro en mirar a Elena.

En cuanto ya no se puede escuchar más el ruido metálico, Elena se gira hacia mí.

— Yo no entraré contigo. Yo no puedo entrar ahí. Deberás ir sola.

…

— Entiendo.

Es de los Turcos, después de todo.

— Te estaré esperando aquí.

Alejo la mirada de Elena y me acerco al lugar donde antes estaban las compuertas.

…

La verdad es que no sabía que me encontraría al entrar pero… no me esperaba ver esto.

…

Nada.

No veo nada. No hay nada. Están los muros que separan los sectores y el gran muro que rodea la ciudad medio destruido, todavía en su sitio. Y un gran vacío en el interior.

…

Oscuridad.

No hay nada.

A medida que me acerco cada vez se hace más presente el vacío que hay. Donde debería haber un pueblo, casas, gente… no hay nada.

Apenas me quedan unos cuantos metros más para recorrer antes de adentrarme yo también en la oscuridad, pero no me voy a parar. Llegaré hasta el borde.

En el momento en que noto que ya no puedo seguir más me detengo. No me he alejado demasiado de las compuertas, por eso. La explosión y la caída del pilar se llevó consigo gran parte de la placa superior.

Y, lentamente, empiezo a bajar la mirada.

Lo que un día fueron los hogares de cientos de personas, ahora no son más que escombros. Todo un pueblo fue sacrificado haciéndolo caer en la oscuridad. Y otro pueblo fue enterrado vivo, debajo del primero.

Todo se ve distante.

Veo carreteras destrozadas y partidas por la mitad, edificios derrumbados y casas enterradas debajo de la propia placa. Y debajo de todo eso… hay gente. Mucha gente. Inocentes cuyo único crimen fue estar ahí.

Muerte, por la voluntad de un solo hombre.

Un precio demasiado alto se pagó por intentar detener a AVALANCHA. O quizá demasiado bajo, comparado con lo que hubiera pasado si Cloud y los demás no hubieran luchado contra ShinRa. Quizá nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, o quizá estaríamos ahora todos muertos.

— Esto es injusto…

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, vuelvo sobre mis pasos. Encuentro a Elena apoyada sobre el muro, contemplando el gran edificio ShinRa. No parece que se haya dado cuenta de mi presencia.

— Ya está.

Elena se gira en mi dirección. Me mira sin decir nada durante unos segundos, como intentando evaluar el estado en el que me encuentro. Podría ser mejor, sinceramente.

— No creas que por ser de los Turcos y pertenecer a ShinRa acepto todas las decisiones que toman – dice, son una sombra de tristeza en su cara.

Acto seguido, se vuelve otra vez sobre el panel y vuelve a sacarlo de su sitio. Instantes después, las compuertas se vuelven a cerrar, con el estruendo correspondiente. Ella coloca el panel en su sitio y se gira en mi dirección sin decir nada, y sigue así incluso hasta después de que se vuelva a sellar la entrada al sector con un potente sonido metálico.

Se impone el silencio. Pero no es algo malo. No es que sea un momento incómodo. Es como estar esperando a que, cuando acaba la canción que estas escuchando, empiece la siguiente, totalmente desconocida y nueva. No es un mal silencio en absoluto.

— Muchas gracias – digo mientras me inclino con una reverencia –. Tenías razón. Es un lugar que debía visitar.

— No, no, por favor. No merezco reverencias. No merezco nada de eso – dice gesticulando para hacer que pare.

— Soy yo quien decide si darte las gracias o no, y las mereces – interrumpo, puede que un poco demasiado bruscamente, a Elena –. Bueno, ¿y ahora a donde nos dirigimos?

Elena se queda algo sorprendida. Instantes después, esboza una ligera pero muy cálida sonrisa que intenta disimular. Al cabo de unos segundos me responde:

— A aquí al lado, al Sector 8, actual centro de Midgar.

* * *

**_Sector 8, Midgar_**

**_12:35 del mediodía._**

Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida.

Y acabo de descubrir que el Sector 8 es el mejor sector de todos. Es algo así como el Gold Saucer de Midgar, con un montón de sitios para pasárselo bien.

Primero hemos ido a visitar una especie de estadio, pues parece que hoy era un día de celebración (Elena lo ha comentado, pero ya no me acuerdo) y estaba abierto al público. Estaban jugando a un deporte extraño, donde ambos equipos perseguían una pelota e intentaban colarla por algo… una cosa con palos y una red al fondo. No he acabado de entender de qué iba todo eso (a pesar de que Elena me ha explicado las reglas) y solo íbamos a verlos jugar un rato, pero al final nos hemos contagiado de la atmósfera y hemos acabado viéndolo entero. Han acabado ganando los que iban de ¿rojo? y azul, equipo al que animábamos, en vez del equipo de blanco. Eso sí, a pesar del griterío y de la gente que había, nos hemos divertido lo que no está escrito.

Después entramos en el centro comercial más grande de Midgar (y del continente, según Elena). El centro comercial, llamado "The Amber Sun", era gigantesco, con tiendas de todas las formas y colores que una se pueda imaginar.

He de decir, por eso, que la gente joven de Midgar tiene un gusto un tanto peculiar para la vestimenta, ya que todas las tiendas que encontramos tenían solo ropa o demasiado ancha y con un millar de cosas colgando, o demasiado ajustada y… muy ajustada. Dejémoslo ahí. Quizá debería haber presionado a Elena para… bueno, el caso es que no lo he hecho, que tampoco soy de esa clase de chica que solo se fija en el exterior. Aunque…

No solo estuvimos mirando ropa, por eso. Hice un hallazgo importantísimo al descubrir que a Elena le encantan las tiendas de antigüedades. Pasamos un buen rato en una, observando tazas antiguas, espadas con inscripciones de la época de mis abuelos y demás objetos de épocas pasadas. La cara se le iluminaba cada vez que miraba cada una de esas antigüedades. Esa ha sido la mejor parte del viaje, sin duda. Llegué (y Elena también) a olvidar que era un tour por la ciudad, cosa que, por otra parte, no me importaba en absoluto…

Incluso, entre todas las tiendas que había, encontramos una de armas, y aproveché para comprarme un shuriken nuevecito (para compensar el que perdí en Ciudad del Iciclo y el que me olvidé por caso de fuerza mayor en el Cráter Norte), a lo que Elena insistió que los gastos corrían de su parte. Yo, como es obvio en una dama bien educada, me negué rotundamente. Y ella no cedía. Después de unos cinco minutos de debatir todos los puntos en disputa accedimos a pagar la mitad cada una. Muy a mi pesar.

También pasamos junto a unos establecimientos que vendían materia. Dado que Sefirot nos las quitó todas en nuestro último encuentro decidimos aprovisionarnos bien para la próxima vez. Noté que Elena se sentía algo… culpable… por perder mi materia _Maestra_. Es preferible perder una materia, por muy poderosa que sea, a perder la vida y obviamente le recordé que nos había salvado el pescuezo a todos con esa materia, y que debía dejar de sentirse así.

Por suerte, y después de varios intentos fallidos, conseguimos escapar con vida de ese laberinto consumista. Antes de irnos, por eso, Elena insistió que compráramos una mochila para llevar nuestras compras en ella. No creo que sea un problema llevar bolsas por ahí pero al insistir tanto, al final he accedido. Ha dicho que sería útil, así que hemos puesto todo y, como mínimo, más cómodo sí que es.

Ya que habíamos estado largo tiempo deambulando por ahí, Elena me guió hasta un bar, al lado de una plaza bastante tranquila cerca de allí, para comer algo. Nos hemos sentado en una de las mesas al aire libre (con un gran parasol, evidentemente). Por lo visto, he pedido el "plato especial" del bar. O como decimos en Wutai, una "ensalada cara".

— ¿Qué tal está? – pregunta Elena.

— Buena. Mejor de lo que me esperaba – miento. Me apetece un filete. He pedido lo mismo que ella, en un estúpido intento de conocer mejor sus gustos.

No es que no me guste la ensalada pero no me acaba de llenar la tripa. Por así decirlo.

— Sinceramente – comento –, nunca pensé que conocerías tan bien la ciudad.

Elena se sonroja un poco.

— Tampoco es para tanto. He vivido aquí mucho tiempo y nunca me ha gustado ver siempre el mismo escenario. No soy apta para trabajo de oficina.

— Pues nunca lo hubiera dicho. Aunque ahora que te conozco mejor, no puedo imaginarte de otra manera…

No me puedo creer que acabe de decir eso.

— ¿De verdad? Supongo que será, en parte, porque me conociste en horas de trabajo. Y porque era tú enemiga e intentábamos matarnos, aunque más por lo primero – bromea, mientras sigue comiendo su ensalada.

Me río, pero por dentro me estoy empezando a poner algo nerviosa.

Creo que ha llegado el momento.

El momento de la verdad.

El primer momento de la verdad.

He de hacerle la pregunta.

La respuesta que obtenga puede llegar a marcar mi vida así que la pregunta debe de ser inequívoca y directa. Que no haya confusiones. Y que me responda honestamente.

— Por cierto – Elena interrumpe mis pensamientos –, sé que éramos enemigos y eso, pero… ¿tu recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Es decir, la primera vez que te vi (y de eso sí que me acuerdo) fue en un informe, mientras nos dirigíamos a Ciudad Cohete. Lo que no recuerdo, por eso, es nuestro primer encuentro en persona… ¿fue en la misma Ciudad Cohete? No acabo de recordarlo… – Elena nota la cara de sorpresa que pongo, con lo que clarifica sus palabras – Se te había visto junto con el grupo de AVALANCHA y, naturalmente, se te investigó (fue Reeve, por cierto, el que nos envió esta información) – dice con una sonrisa –. Nada serio, por eso. Al principio eras una total desconocida para nosotros.

— ¿D-De verdad? – que no vea lo roja que me he puesto, por favor – Porque… nos vimos antes de Ciudad Cohete, solo que creo que no me reconociste…

Elena se sorprende.

— ¿A sí? ¿Dónde?

— Pues… en Junon.

Elena pone una cara dubitativa.

— ¿Recuerdas ir a un bar, junto con Tseng y con Reno, en Junon? – pregunto.

— Si… tengo un vago recuerdo, pero creo que si…

— ¿Recuerdas que hablaste con un soldado de ShinRa que pasaba por ahí preguntando y hablando con todos? ¿Y a un marinero que simplemente se quedó en la entrada, observando?

—… Pues… ahora que lo dices… ESPERA. ¡¿No me digas que…!?

— Si – digo sonriente –. Yo era ese marinero.

E intento no explotar de la risa con la cara de incredulidad que pone Elena.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Y qué hacías ahí? ¿Nos seguías o…?

— Bueno… El principal motivo por el que me uní a AVALANCHA… – y ahora me arrepiento bastante – fue para robarles las materias. Así que ese día estaba siguiendo a Cloud, a quien me había encontrado por la calle, para ver si aparecía alguna oportunidad de hacerme con materias raras…

— Ah, es verdad. Ya me contaste eso el otro día, en la aeronave… Nunca te he dado las gracias por la comida que me diste aquél día, por cierto.

— No hace falta que me las des, tampoco fue para tanto – digo, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

— Aun así es bastante curioso. Yo que pensaba que te conocía desde hace más tiempo que tú a mí y… ESPERA. ¿Ese soldado has dicho que era Cloud? ¿Cloud Strife? ¿Ése Cloud, al que andábamos buscando por tierra, mar y aire?

Ya. Yo tampoco lo pude comprender bien una vez me explicó (posteriormente) quienes eran los Turcos.

— Si, exacto. Ése Cloud. Disfrazado de soldado de ShinRa. Si hasta salió por televisión en el desfile de Junon – y no puedo evitar reírme con el recuerdo –. Es el que lo hace peor de todos. Tifa tiene una copia, por si algún día quieres reírte un rato de él…

Elena se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

— Madre mía… ¡Lo tuvimos delante! ¿¡Pero cómo se le ocurre hacer eso!? ¿¡Es que no tiene sangre en las venas!? ¡Medio ejército de ShinRa lo persigue… y va y habla con sus perseguidores! – Elena está alucinando. Y no es para menos, Tifa alucinó lo suyo cuando se lo conté (aunque Aeris se partió de la risa, todo hay que decirlo).

— Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Aunque por aquél entonces Cloud tenía la manía (aunque si lo llamas obsesión tampoco pasa nada) de hablar con todos. TODOS y cada uno de los transeúntes, y gente en general, que veía. Inspeccionaba cada casa a la que podía entrar, cada habitación, cada oscuro rincón. Y luego me llamaban a mi "ladrona". JA. Si es que… – Bueno, ahora simplemente estoy liberando algo de tensión interior.

Veo como Elena intenta calmarse. Nunca la había visto así, aunque de un modo algo extraño… me ha gustado…

— Creía que con todo lo que he visto y oído estos días, más o menos me hacía una idea de la personalidad de Strife… Pero esto que me acabas de contar rompe todos mis esquemas…

— Porque no te he contado más, que si no…

Parece que a Elena le ha picado la curiosidad, pues levanta una de sus cejas y me mira pícaramente.

— No puede ser peor que lo que me has contado.

— No… me tientes… – digo sinceramente.

— Venga, va. No se lo diré a nadie. Yo guardo muy bien los secretos, soy una tumba.

Involuntariamente, pongo una cara de duda, mezclada con algo de incredulidad.

— Si, si. Ya sé que tengo algo de mala fama en ese aspecto – confiesa Elena –, pero he mejorado. Ahora no se me escapa nada.

No sé si… Bueno, va. Qué demonios.

— Está bien. Pero lo que te voy a decir ahora no sale de aquí. ¿Me lo prometes?

— Por supuesto.

Como Elena se vaya de la lengua se me va a caer el pelo.

— Resulta que… según me contó Aeris una vez (Aeris es la anciana que venía con nosotros), en las profundidades del Subsector 6 residía la escoria inmunda esa de Don Corneo, que supongo que recordarás… – Elena asiente con algo de asco reflejado en su cara – Pues resulta que Cloud y Aeris tuvieron que entrar a su… casa… ¿o era una mansión?

— Mansión, mansión… – interrumpe Elena.

— Si, pues eso. Tenían que entrar en su mansión para rescatar a Tifa de las garras de ese cerdo. El caso es que, por lo que me contó Aeris, no dejaban entrar a hombres en la mansión, con lo que no encontraron otro modo de colarse que… disfrazar a Cloud de mujer…

Elena se queda quieta, como procesando lo que le acabo de contar. Lentamente, una sonrisa empieza a nacer en su cara, creciendo rápidamente hasta convertirse en una risa reprimida. Muy reprimida.

No puedo evitar el sonreír ampliamente yo también.

— Vestido… ajustado y sexy, una peluca muy mona… con coletas, perfume… e incluso… ropa interior a juego. Fueron a por todas.

Elena intenta mantener las formas, siendo cada vez más difícil. Se está imaginando a Cloud, lo sé.

— Y… les… ehh… d-dejaron… en… entr-Elena no puede aguantar más y se pone a reír abiertamente.

Yo estoy alucinando en colores. Jamás había visto a Elena reírse así y me está entrando la risa a mí también…

— ¡Perdona!, perdona… es que… ehh… no… – Elena intenta calmarse – no me esperaba… eso. De verdad que no. ¿Y? ¿C-C-Como… les… fue…? – casi no puede acabar la frase al volverse a reír.

— Pues bastante bien – digo con una sonrisa en la cara –. Parece que el disfraz fue tan… convincente… que decidieron llegar hasta el final. Por lo que me contó Aeris, Don Corneo estaba "entrevistando" a candidatas para que fueran su esposa. Y con Cloud, sumaban el número exacto para ir a la entrevista…

— No. No… puede ser – Elena para de reírse de golpe, no creyéndose lo que le digo.

— Si.

— ¿E-En… serio?

— Si, el disfraz era muy convincente.

Elena se tapa la cara completamente, en un intento desesperado de no partirse de la risa.

— Y… según Aeris… ella y Tifa… espiaron unos… instantes… lo que… pasaba… en la habitación… – intento decir esto sin reírme, pero no lo estoy consiguiendo –… parece que… Don Corneo… llevaba la iniciativa…

Yo no puedo aguantarme más y empiezo a reírme sin reservas. Ya ni me molesto en ser discreta, y más viendo como Elena se ríe a gusto, sin intentar ocultarlo. Lo siento Cloud, nos estamos echando unas risas a tu costa.

Evidentemente causamos un gran revuelo y la gente de las proximidades se fija en nosotras. Como nos gusta llamar la atención, por lo visto.

Nos hemos calmado después de un largo minuto y he de confesar que el ambiente es excelente. Más que antes si cabe. Ahora Elena tiene una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— Ya no podré mirar a Strife de la misma forma – comenta Elena, aun intentando calmarse.

— Ya, yo tampoco pude cuando me lo contaron. Ese hombre es una mina de anécdotas. ¿Quieres que te cuente una muy buena de Gold Saucer que tuve la oportunidad de ver en vivo y en directo?

Elena me mira con cara de curiosidad pero al instante responde negativamente.

— No, no. Solo una de estas al día, por favor.

— Está bien, aunque la historia tiene de todo: una cita romántica, cena en un buen restaurante y hasta un final de película en la atracción de los enamorados de Gold Saucer, la "Góndola", que te lleva por todo el complejo disfrutando de vistas increíbles…

— ¿Hmm? – Elena parece algo sorprendida – No sé yo… ¿no parece demasiado personal esa historia? No estoy segura de que a Lockhart le hiciera gracia que yo precisamente me entere de eso…

— ¿Eh? ¡Qué va! – digo con una sonrisa maliciosa –. Si a Barret no creo que le importe…

De verdad. Pagaría una fortuna por poder ver siempre que quiera la cara que pone ahora Elena.

— Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Y… y Lockhart qué?

— Tifa no estaba. Tenía dolor de cabeza.

Veo como Elena empieza a aguantarse la risa. Otra vez.

— La historia merece la pena, desde luego. Ya te la contaré otro día, si eso.

— P-Por… supuesto… – consigue decir Elena.

Ahora que ha pasado este momento mágico, recuerdo que sigo teniendo algo de hambre. Elena ya casi ha acabado de comer, con lo que seguramente pidamos algo de postre y volvamos a reanudar la cita.

QUE SONORIDAD TIENE ESO.

CITA.

CITA.

CITA.

Aunque no es hora de quedarse embobada pensando en tonterías. Es el momento de pasar a la acción.

Se nota en el ambiente, pues es el propicio. Has de esperar al momento exacto para hacer una de las preguntas más importantes de todos los tiempos.

— ¿Desean algo más? ¿Postre, tal vez? – Una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Es el camarero que ha venido a importunarnos.

— Pues, yo creo que tomaré un café cortado – dice Elena.

— Yo me tomaré un bocadillo de lomo y queso – Mierda. No he pensado en absoluto. Maldita sea.

Tanto Elena como el camarero se quedan algo sorprendidos. Por suerte, éste último no me juzga y simplemente se va con un "Por supuesto". Elena sigue mirándome.

Piensa algo para salir de este embrollo en el que te has metido. Y rápido.

— Ajaja… Es que… en Wutai… solemos tomar segundo plato…

…

Eso ha tenido bastante más sentido de lo que esperaba. Hasta puede que cuele.

— ¿En serio? No tenía ni idea… Haber pedido antes si tenías hambre – dice Elena, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Verdaderamente no merezco a esta mujer tan amable.

Intento dejar de sonreír apologéticamente como una idiota.

Me estoy poniendo nerviosa otra vez.

Cálmate. Pregunta tranquilamente. No es la pregunta lo que te ha de aterrar, después de todo, y no tienes ningún tipo de control sobre la respuesta.

Cierro un instante los ojos y puedo notar una ligera brisa en mi cara. Estamos al aire libre y, aunque Elena lo es más, la vista es preciosa. No estaría mal quedarme aquí para siempre. No parece un mal sitio para vivir (exceptuando el yugo de ShinRa, claro está).

— ¿Qué te está pareciendo este Sector? – pregunta Elena.

— Pues la verdad es que me está encantando. Pensaba que los mejores sectores eran los primeros, pero me equivocaba…

— ¿Los primeros?

— Si – clarifico mi respuesta –, los primeros numéricamente. Es decir, uno, dos y tres. Si. Sé que me explicaste antes las funciones de cada uno de los sectores, con lo que no debería sorprenderme, pero aun así…

— Es diferente una vez lo ves en persona, ¿verdad?

— Exactamente.

— En realidad esto es bastante nuevo. Las tiendas, los locales y establecimientos son posteriores al ataque de ARMA.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y eso? – pregunto curiosamente.

— Como te dije antes, el sector para la gente de dinero era el Sector 3, involucrando parte de los Sectores 2 y 4. El sector en el que estamos ahora era para la clase obrera que tenía el suficiente dinero como para vivir en la superficie.

Asiento, recordando lo que me dijo hace apenas unas horas.

— Por lo que tenemos que la gente rica vive en el Sector 3, mientras que los trabajadores (que no van a los subsectores) vivían en el Sector 8, por su proximidad al Sector 7 (y luego al 6, pero eso ya es otra historia). También empezaron a poblar el Sector 1, y gran parte del 2 y del 4, aunque el núcleo de los trabajadores seguía siendo el Sector 8. Sin embargo – y ahora intenta darle emoción al relato cambiando el tono de voz –, luego de la crisis de Meteorito gran parte de la gente de dinero se fue de Midgar.

Lógico, si lo piensas. Hasta yo me sé el refrán surgido entonces: "La manzana más dulce siempre cuelga en lo más alto del árbol más traicionero". Es obvio que simboliza que, bueno… Midgar es muy peligrosa.

— Cuando eso pasó – continúa –, el centro de atención de la ciudad (puesto que el edificio central de ShinRa fue abandonado) pasó al Sector 8. La mayoría de tiendas y demás ahora están aquí, al igual que el ocio y las empresas de servicios.

— Un traspaso de poderes, ¿no?

— Así es.

— Y todo eso en tan poco tiempo. Si que cambian las cosas rápido por aquí…

La explicación de Elena acaba en el momento justo, cuando el camarero nos trae el café y el bocadillo que pedimos. Una vez sostengo ese bocadillo en mis manos, puedo sentir que, efectivamente, va a satisfacerme. Completamente.

Reprimiendo mi hambre un poco, empiezo a comer ante una Elena que se concentra en su café. ¿Café cortado era, no? Nota mental: aprender a tomar café. Ya la vi tomando algo parecido en Costa del Sol, así que debe gustarle.

Bueno, es la hora.

Pego un bocado para disimular normalidad.

— Ehh… ¿Elena? – mal empezamos.

— ¿Si?

Esos ojos. Esos ojos. ¿Y qué pasa si la respuesta no es la que espero y deseo?

No tiene sentido plantearse eso AHORA.

— Bueno, me estaba… preguntando… espero no estar metiéndome en algo personal ni nada por el estilo… – sé que la situación se descontrola porque estoy liándome mentalmente con posibles frases que decir – pero… ¿t-tú y… Tseng…?

…

Ya lo he dicho.

Ahora viene la parte dura.

Elena se sorprende un instante, para luego poner una cara que no había visto nunca, también durante un instante.

Esto no me gusta nada.

Ella baja la mirada hacia su café, y me doy cuenta de que abre la boca para responder. Tengo malas vibraciones sobre esto y acaba de empezar. Si voy a intervenir (para que la situación no sea tan catastrófica) he de hacerlo ahora.

— S-Solo por curiosidad – digo, cortando a Elena, quien apenas había empezado a emitir algunos sonidos –. No hace falta que respondas si no quieres…

Se me queda mirando, sorprendida (otra vez) por mi comentario.

Y… ¿sonríe?

— Tranquila, no pasa nada.

¿He evitado un mal mayor o qué? No sé exactamente si eso es malo o no. Como mínimo va mejor que algunas de las simulaciones mentales que me he hecho.

— Entre Tseng y yo no hay nada – dice ASÍ ME GUSTA Elena arreglándose un poco el pelo, que se le había estado cayendo hacia adelante –. Aunque te confesaré que sí que estuve enamorada de él un tiempo. Nunca fui correspondida, por supuesto…

Hmmm… esa respuesta ha sido algo agridulce. Y no sé qué cara poner…

— ¿Y eso? – pregunto sin pensar –. P-Pero si eres… estupenda…

— Bueno, no según él, por lo visto – responde algo deprimida.

VAYA.

ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA EN ABSOLUTO.

Tengo que intentar animarla. Con algo.

Y no estoy segura que empezar a decir cosas malas de Tseng vaya a funcionar…

— No acabo de entenderlo. Cualquier… hombre… se fijaría en ti de inmediato. No me cabe en la cabeza que Tseng haya pasado de ti, en serio.

A ver.

Dejemos las cosas claras. A mí me gusta Elena. ASÍ QUE POR QUÉ NO DEJO DE DECIR ESAS COSAS, MALDITA SEA.

— Tampoco es que sea culpa suya – responde una Elena algo más calmada ahora, tomando un sorbo de su café –, puesto que cuando lo conocí ya estaba enamorado de otra persona. Vuestra amiga, la anciana.

¿Aeris?

Eso me deja algo perpleja.

— Pero… ella murió…

Elena se queda callada unos segundos, y al final responde:

— Lo sé. Y perdí contra un recuerdo.

No. No, no, no…

— Debía de ser una persona increíble para que yo no tuviera ni una sola oportunidad…

No digas eso.

— ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! ¡Aeris era una persona increíble, sin duda, pero tú no eres menos! ¡Si no sabe apreciarte por lo que vales, pues él se lo pierde! – me sorprendo alzando la voz.

Por segunda vez en menos de quince minutos consigo que todos a nuestro alrededor vuelvan a centrar la atención en esta mesa. Y Elena está ahora verdaderamente sorprendida.

Nada más retirarse el camarero después de traernos los postres, Elena rompe a llorar, y se lanza a mis brazos. Nos fundimos en un tierno y duradero abrazo. Ella me confiesa sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí. La multitud nos aplaude y vitorea, mientras Cloud y los demás aparecen de repente y nos dan su aprobación y su bendición. Yo levanto la cabeza de Elena que sigue abrazándome y suavemente la beso, dando rienda suelta a mi amor por ella. Y somos felices el resto de nuestras vidas.

FIN.

…

No sé…

No sé qué…

Me he quedado totalmente en blanco.

Estoy algo inclinada hacia adelante en mi asiento, con una mano en la mesa y otra en un bocadillo.

Lentamente mis recuerdos sobre lo que acaba de pasar van volviendo, a pesar de mis intentos por evitarlo.

Observo a Elena, que se ha quedado estupefacta mirándome.

Ya sabía yo que esto acabaría mal de algún modo…

Aunque no esperaba que fuera así.

Y, puesto que la vergüenza ya me está empezando a llegar a la cara, creo que es hora de un plan de escape. Lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es levantarme, dar rápidamente las gracias por todo y salir corriendo.

Sencillo, y bastante elegante.

Por mí vale.

Me levanto.

¿Y ahora que digo? Balbucea cualquier cosa y que suene "gracias", "preparar", "batalla" y "Sefirot".

— Ehh…

Pero antes de que pueda decir algo…

… Elena me coge de la mano.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia ella, aunque Elena dirige la suya hacia la mesa.

— Gracias – susurra.

Me río internamente. Ya no sé qué está pasando.

Ahora sí que estamos atrayendo la atención. Cosa que no parece importarle a Elena, quien sigue desviando la mirada. Y si no le importa a ella, tampoco me importa a mí. Aunque podrían dejar de mirar, que esto no es un circo.

Vuelvo a sentarme, con Elena aun agarrándome de la mano.

— Gracias – vuelve a decirme –, y también… lo siento…

— N-No tienes porque disculparte… – consigo decir, mucho más calmada de lo que esperaba – ni tampoco hace falta q-que me agradezcas nada…

Elena levanta la cabeza para mirarme, con los ojos un poco vidriosos y una sonrisa amplia, un poco forzada, pero cálida y honesta de todas formas.

— Soy yo la que decide a quien dar las gracias, ¿no? Era así, ¿verdad?

…

Me ha pillado.

— Si – suspiro.

La situación ahora mismo es algo… extraña. Un poco incómoda (más que nada porque somos el centro de atención) aunque no importa, puesto que puedo sentir la palma de su mano contra la mía.

Al cabo de unos segundos Elena me suelta lentamente.

— Gracias. Ese tema suele sacar lo peor de mí – dice eso desviando (otra vez) la mirada –. Aun así, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no. Tseng y yo no somos nada. Es mi jefe y punto.

…

Me siento mal por como dice eso. No sé exactamente qué me hace sentir así pero no me acaba de gustar esta sensación agridulce…

— Bueno, creo que estamos atrayendo la atención un poquito – Elena se da cuenta de que la gente nos está mirando cuando lo digo – con lo que… ¿q-qué te parece si pagamos y nos vamos de este sitio?

Elena se queda pensando unos instantes, para acabar diciendo:

— Por supuesto. Deja que me acabe el café y nos vamos.

A mi todavía me queda un buen cacho de bocadillo, por cierto. Supongo que me lo puedo comer mientras caminamos por ahí…

Al mirar a Elena veo que tiene cara de fastidio, creo que porque que apenas ha bebido de su café. Lo remueve rápido y se lo toma todo de un sorbo, sacándoselo rápidamente de la boca.

— Eso… ha sido una… mala idea… – dice medio tosiendo y poniéndose una mano en la garganta y mientras la otra va a buscar algo de agua de su vaso.

¿Eh? ¿Qué…?

— Todavía… estaba caliente – responde Elena al ver mi expresión. Sin vacilar, también se traga toda el agua que le quedaba.

Hace escasos minutos, esta escena me habría parecido extraña. Sin embargo, ahora mismo soy inmune a este tipo de situaciones. Si, dejémoslo así.

— Tú quédate aquí, yo iré a pagar – me ordena Elena, quien se levanta rápidamente y se pone a caminar hacia el establecimiento, sin darme ni tiempo a protestar.

…

Sopesando todo lo que ha pasado, creo que el resultado es alentador. Como mínimo no ha acabado como supondría que acabaría, lo cual es siempre positivo. Tampoco es como para tirar cohetes… aunque si tengo en cuenta algunos de los escenarios que preveía, quizá sí que debería tirar cohetes. Ya no sé qué pensar.

Y debería acabarme este bocadillo.

* * *

_**Subsector 3, Midgar**_

_**1:40 del mediodía.**_

Después de un pequeño trayecto en tren por fin hemos llegado al Subsector 3. No hemos llegado aún a nuestro destino, así que tendremos que caminar un poco.

— Por cierto – comento –, ¿no te mareabas al ir en vehículos?

— ¿Eh? Ah, bueno, los trenes son algo especial – responde Yuffie –. No es lo mismo que un avión o un coche, ya que el tren va fijadísimo a las vías por las que circula, y no tiene grandes giros ni grandes movimientos. Digamos que es mi transporte favorito – y sonríe. ¡Qué mona!

Desde luego, llevo todo el día intentando aguantarme el impulso de pellizcar esa carita tan mona…

— ¿En serio? Pues creo que están empezando a construir una red de trenes en la zona de Gold Saucer. Ya sabes, para conectar Costa del Sol y Nibelheim a ese gran espacio lúdico. Se dice que se van a gastar una de dinero que ni ShinRa…

— Pues tendré que pasarme alguna vez por ahí, una vez esté construido… – comenta una (ahora) ilusionada Yuffie.

Si soy sincera, aun no sé que me pasó antes.

Quiero decir, preguntarme por algo así es normal. Tendría curiosidad por saber si Tseng y yo éramos pareja… pero no puedo creerme que actuara como lo hice. Sigo sin saber porque…

Esa estúpida manía mía de deprimirme por todo aquello que me rodea. Si es que…

— ¿Falta mucho? No es que me esté cansando ni nada, pero… todo este subsector no es que parezca demasiado… hogareño, precisamente...

En eso Yuffie tiene razón.

El Subsector 3 antes era el más respetado de los subsectores, al estar debajo de la placa más rica de la ciudad. Cuando estos se fueron, el nivel de calidad de este sitio se redujo considerablemente. Ahora aquí se junta la escoria de la ciudad, y me quedo corta con esa descripción.

— No, no. Es aquí al lado – respondo.

Como mínimo está cerca de la estación.

— ¿Y qué es lo que vas a enseñarme? Va… cuéntamelo…

HAY, PERO QUE MONA QUE SE PONE…

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino.

— Ya hemos llegado. Cuarta parada del tour.

Yuffie parece desconcertada. No es para menos, pues delante de nosotras hay un gran contenedor industrial, mugriento y olvidado, apoyado en uno de los lados del muro divisorio que separa los subsectores.

— Tranquila, esto es solo la entrada.

La chica, a pesar de que ha entendido lo que le he dicho, aun parece algo confundida.

— En realidad – empiezo con mi explicación – hay diversas entradas, pero he elegido esta porque es la más sencilla de acceder. Tampoco era como para hacerte saltar y correr por ahí…

Me acerco hacia la puerta del contenedor. Tal y como esperaba, la puerta parece cerrada. Un toquecito de nada hace que la puerta se abra hacia mí sin problemas.

— Vamos, ven – digo a la chica, que sigue ahí esperando. Ella se apresura hacia mi posición y entra rápidamente, observando a su alrededor. Cierro la puerta para dejarla como estaba, no sin antes asegurarme de que nadie nos está mirando.

— Y… ¿esto es lo que querías enseñarme?

— No, todavía no. Ya casi estamos. En realidad, este contenedor está roto, tú sigue para adelante. Ya verás.

La chica camina, no exactamente a ciegas, puesto que se filtra algo de luz por los huecos. Al cabo de unos pocos pasos, Yuffie se da cuenta de que el final del contenedor está roto, abriendo un camino a través de un agujero en el muro.

— Por eso has dicho que esto era solo la entrada, ¿no?

— Exacto. Tú tira para adelante, que ya casi estamos.

Y la chica me obedece, aunque vigilando donde pisa. Yuffie se mete por el agujero (que tiene la medida justa para que una persona pueda entrar casi sin problemas) y yo voy detrás.

— Esto el interior del muro – digo triunfalmente –. Como puedes comprobar, el interior de los muros que separan las diversas secciones de la ciudad está hueco.

Solo hay alrededor de dos metros de espacio hacia adelante, sin embargo el interior del muro se extiende a izquierda y derecha sin final, abrazado por una oscuridad permanente.

— ¡Que guay! – comenta una sorprendida y entusiasmada Yuffie.

— Pues aun no has visto la atracción principal.

Yuffie se gira en mi dirección aun más sorprendida que antes.

— Tu sígueme, y vigila donde pisas. Aunque siendo una ninja no creo que necesites ayuda…

Y me adelanto, caminando en la oscuridad hacia mi izquierda.

¡Es verdad, casi se me olvida!

— Ten – le digo a Yuffie, pasándole una pequeña lámpara portátil que me había guardado en el pantalón –. Está bastante oscuro allá arriba y lo necesitaremos.

Saco la otra lámpara que llevaba y la enciendo, iluminando por delante de mí. Noto como Yuffie enciende la suya también.

— ¿Arriba? ¿A dónde estamos yendo, exactamente? – pregunta la joven ninja.

— Es. Un. Secreto. – digo con una voz impropia de mí.

¿Hmm? Debería estar por aquí…

Al cabo de unos pocos pasos, encuentro lo que andaba buscando. A mi derecha, y saliendo del suelo, hay un cable enorme que se eleva hasta perderse en la oscuridad, aunque muy gradualmente, casi en horizontal.

— Aquí esta – susurro, aunque creo que Yuffie lo ha visto.

Sin perder tiempo me subo encima y empiezo a caminar apoyándome en la pared (al estar tan próxima a ella). Yuffie me sigue sin hacer preguntas.

A medida que nos vamos elevando del suelo mientras caminamos tranquilamente, se hace más presente la oscuridad del lugar, engulléndonos. Aquí no entra el sol y solo puedo ver por la luz de la lámpara que traigo, y la de Yuffie.

Caminamos durante unos 60 o 70 metros hasta llegar a unas pequeñas hendiduras en la pared, que han de utilizarse a modo de escalera para poder ascender. El cable sigue su camino, pero aquí es donde nos desviamos nosotras.

— Ahora tenemos que subir por aquí. Espero que no te importe.

— Ah, no, tranquila – niega Yuffie con la cabeza.

— Tú primero – digo cortésmente.

Yuffie se sonroja un poco (¿eh? ¿y eso?) pero accede. Empieza a subir colocándose muy hábilmente la lámpara encendida en el cinturón de sus pantalones.

Eso no se me había ocurrido.

Intento hacer lo mismo pero fracaso estrepitosamente. Me la pongo en la boca y empiezo a subir, como de costumbre. En estos momentos me alegro de haber insistido en comprar la mochila, pues es mucho menos engorroso que subir todo esto con bolsas. ¡Y lo que queda por delante!

¡Qué rápido que sube la chica, por cierto! Como se nota que es una ninja. Apenas puedo verla desde donde estoy…

Al cabo de un minuto, más o menos, llego al final de la escalera. Es otro hueco en el muro, parecido al que entramos desde el contenedor industrial, solo que ahora varias decenas de metros más arriba. Yuffie está de pie, contemplando las vistas. No es para menos, pues ahora estamos a pocos metros por debajo de la placa superior, en el borde del propio muro, observando el Subsector 4.

— ¿Te gusta?

— No sé si "gustar" es la palabra que yo elegiría… pero sí, es bastante guay – responde honestamente.

Apago mi luz y, al verme, Yuffie también apaga su lámpara.

— Mira, ven – y salto a un cable de similar grosor por el que íbamos antes que cuelga de ambos a la placa de arriba.

El cable se mueve un poco, nada que no pueda controlar. Una vez que le pillas el truco a esto es como montar en chocobo: nunca se olvida.

Por suerte, la luz de la gente por debajo de nosotras ilumina todo esto. La chica salta tras de mí, algo dubitativa, teniendo en cuenta la altura a la que estamos.

Ahora que lo pienso, debería haber traído la materia _Lévita_. ¿Por qué siempre me la dejo?

— ¿¡Seguro que esto… es seguro!? – pregunta algo preocupada Yuffie.

— Por supuesto. He caminado por aquí muchas veces, no pasa nada. Aunque anda con cuidado, por si acaso.

Aun con algo de reparo, la chica me sigue por el cable.

Mientras andamos, la ninja se da cuenta de que hay muchos más cables cerca sobre los que podemos saltar y caminar. Incluso hay más cables que están sueltos de un extremo, y nos podríamos balancear para llegar más lejos si nos lo propusiéramos.

— Esto parece una selva. ¿Hasta dónde podemos ir en esto?

Por fin llega la pregunta que he estado esperando.

— A donde queramos. Podemos ir a cualquier punto de Midgar.

— ¿En serio?

— Si. En realidad estamos en una gran red que llega a todas las partes de la ciudad. Desde aquí podríamos ir en unos pocos minutos (teniendo algo de experiencia en caminar por aquí) a donde quisiéramos.

— ¿D-De verdad? ¡Qué guay!

— Y que lo digas. Y no mucha gente lo conoce, por cierto. Diría que aquellos que conocen de la existencia de esta red de transporte no supera la docena, apuntando alto.

La chica no dice nada.

— Emm… no tenía nombre, así que le puse uno: "Red de Midgar" – me he sonrojado un poco al decir eso, ya que nunca había puesto nombre a nada y no sé si será un poco cutre o no… –. La utilizo de vez en cuando para llegar rápido a casa, o cuando tengo alguna misión en la ciudad. Es bastante útil, aunque has de tener cuidado con toda clase de bichos…

— ¿Bichos? ¿¡Dónde!?

Por su falta de reacción creo que el nombre de este entramado de cables está bastante bien…

— ¿No te gustan los bichos, Yuffie?

— Bueno… mejor si puedo evitarlos… pero… al estar tan oscuro aquí abajo… ¿o es arriba?... puede que haya unos cuantos…

Me río discretamente.

— Tranquila, no estaremos aquí mucho rato. Además de enseñarte esto ya nos estamos dirigiendo a nuestra siguiente parada, que además es la última. La verdad es que el plan original era que te trajera al Subsector 6 para comer y así tuvieras toda la tarde para prepararte para mañana pero… nos hemos alargado más de lo previsto…

— Oh… – ¿detecto algo de decepción en su voz?

— ¡No te desanimes! He dejado lo mejor para el final. En el mismo Subsector 6 hay un sitio emblemático que nadie (excepto yo) conoce y que seguro que te encanta.

— Seguro que sí – dice Yuffie, quien todavía tiene un tono de voz un tanto abatido…

La verdad es que la puedo entender. Ha sido mucho más divertido de lo que lo había planeado. Sinceramente, no esperaba llegar a entretenerme tanto con esto. Sí que es una pena que acabe, ahora que lo pienso…

Vaya, ahora soy yo quien empieza a sonar algo triste.

Quizá deba decir algo a la chica, para que se anime…

Pero no me da tiempo. Algo nos sobresalta a las dos.

— ¡Dame todo lo que llevas encima!

¿Eh?

Miro para abajo. Justo por donde estamos pasando (aunque varias decenas de metros por debajo) parece que se está cometiendo un crimen. Un joven encapuchado está atracando a un señor mayor.

Hablando de cosas que no me esperaba. Esto no me lo esperaba.

De pronto, escucho un sonido estridente que no alcanzo a reconocer proveniente de detrás de mí. Me vuelvo rápidamente (intentando mantener el equilibrio en estos cables). A pesar de la oscuridad puedo ver a Yuffie amarrando un cable de unos diez centímetros de diámetro al gran cable sobre el que estamos.

No me da tiempo ni a preguntar que hace pues, en cuanto lo acaba de amarrar y asegurarse de que está bien sujeto, se precipita al vacío.

Más asustada que preocupada solo puedo mirar como la chica cae.

A mitad de la caída empieza a hacer un movimiento antinatural y a dirigirse hacia una de las casas de chatarra cercanas. En ese momento me doy cuenta de está aferrada al cable de antes.

En cuanto está cerca se suelta y cae. Perfectamente, por cierto. Sin ruido. Una ninja, supongo. Se acerca al borde y salta hacia el desprevenido ladrón que poco puede hacer ahora. En un santiamén Yuffie lo reduce sin piedad: estómago, estómago, cara y patada final que lo lanza varios metros en la distancia.

Y yo aquí, inmóvil.

Veo que Yuffie le dice algo al señor aunque no se puede escuchar nada desde tan arriba. De mientras, el agresor se levanta y huye corriendo, perdiéndose entre la chatarra del subsector.

Me sorprendo esbozando una sonrisa.

Y eso sí que es sorprendente.

¿Por qué?

A veces me he visto en situaciones similares (aunque en mi caso, mis "víctimas" tenían muy poco de eso…). He hecho algunas cosas que tranquilamente podrían enviarme a la cárcel sin juicio.

Y… ¿por qué?

¿Por… qué…?

¿Por qué siento esta sensación rara dentro de mí?

Ya he sentido esto antes. Cuando dejé a Yuffie en ese bar también noté lo que estoy notando ahora. Aunque esta vez es diferente, es más intensa.

Antes de que me dé cuenta el señor mayor ha desaparecido y Yuffie está trepando por el cable (como si nada, he de añadir).

— Que valiente.

La joven (pero absolutamente capaz) ninja desvía un poco la mirada.

— No, de verdad. No hace falta que te avergüences – sigo con una sonrisa –. Si antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta ya estabas allá abajo.

— N-No ha sido nada. Lo habría hecho cualquiera – responde ella.

…

No.

Me temo que no.

— B-Bueno, ¿s-seguimos? ¿O quieres quedarte a tomar el té con todas las criaturas que viven aquí arriba?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Acaso te has puesto colorada?

NO PUEDO CREER QUE ACABE DE DECIR ESO.

EN SERIO. NO PUEDO CREERLO.

Evidentemente, Yuffie tampoco, que ahora sí que está roja. Se acerca a mí y me da la vuelta, dando señas evidentes de que quiere que continuemos.

Pero que monada…

Yo encantada, desde luego. Intentaré olvidar lo que acabo de decir. Eso sí que entra en la lista de las cosas que no me esperaba.

* * *

**_Subsector 6, Midgar_**

**_2:05 del mediodía._**

Hemos tardado algo más de lo que calculaba (aunque tampoco vamos justas de tiempo), pero ya estamos aquí. Después de unos 20 minutos de ir andando sobre cables y trozos de la placa que se quedan flotando gracias a más cables y más trozos de la placa, finalmente llegamos al Subsector 6.

La entrada (o salida, según se mire) de la "Red" está bastante cerca del bar de Lockhart, que se puede ver desde aquí. Aunque ese no es nuestro destino.

— Pues sí que es cierto que no se puede ver… – comenta Yuffie.

— Ya. Está tan oscuro que no se puede ver nada ahí arriba. Es por eso que casi nadie la conoce. Y me gustaría que siguiera siendo un secreto, si no te importa. Toda esa chatarra flotante no aguantará mucho si empieza a pasar toda la gente de los suburbios…

— Por supuesto… Será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿vale? – dice la chica, con una sonrisa en su cara.

No sé qué bicho le habrá picado hoy pero siempre que sonríe parece que se le ilumine la cara, resplandeciente de felicidad…

Miro a mis alrededores para acabar de ubicarme exactamente. Estamos en lo alto de uno de los pocos edificios de más de una planta que hay por aquí. Vale, creo que ya lo tengo…

— No estamos demasiado lejos. Solo necesitamos saltar un par o tres de edificios en esa dirección – y señalo en la dirección correspondiente (al este de nuestra posición) – y habremos llegado.

— ¿En esa dirección? ¿Y cómo llegamos desde aquí? ¿Quieres ir saltando por los edificios o qué?

— Pues… si. Supuse que como eras una ninja no tendrías problemas…

— Ehh, ahh… No tengo, no. Más lo decía por ti…

— No te preocupes por mí. Las calles por aquí son bastante estrechas y con un buen salto llego.

— ¿Si? – dice Yuffie con un cara de no creérselo que no puede esconder.

— ¡Por supuesto! Si es que… las ninjas de hoy en día… cualquiera que no sepa caminar por las paredes no puede saltar un par de metros… – digo con un tono burlesco (que no estoy segura de haber hecho correctamente, pero bueno…) – ¡Pues mira y aprende!

Y sin dudarlo un instante utilizo la distancia que queda hasta el borde para impulsar mi salto al edificio contiguo. Como solo tiene una planta, el salto no es nada complicado y aterrizo sin problemas.

Nada más girarme para mirar con desaprobación a la chica, me doy cuenta de que ella ya ha llegado, y me está mirando justo a mi lado.

Y no me he dado cuenta.

Impresionante.

Se me escapa una mirada de desaprobación, antes de echar a correr hacia mi objetivo, el siguiente edificio en mi camino.

— ¡A ver si llegas antes que yo! – exclamo a una sorprendida Yuffie, quien aun sigue plantada en el sitio.

— ¡Pero si no me has dicho donde vamos! – la escucho, ya en la distancia, mientras salto al siguiente edificio.

Noto que la chica me alcanza rápidamente, con lo que voy aun más rápido. Salto el último edificio que me queda y de otro salto con un poco menos de entusiasmo (y más controlado) llego al nivel del suelo. Ya vislumbro el final de esta carrera: la fuente al final de la calle.

A mi lado cae grácilmente Yuffie quien, por mi mirada, se ha dado cuenta de donde está la línea de meta.

Sin perder ni un solo segundo, ambas corremos hacia la fuente. Muy a mi pesar, no puedo hacer nada contra la joven ninja, que me adelanta con más facilidad de la que desearía. Una vez llego a nuestro destino, Yuffie ya me espera, recobrando el aliento sentada en la fuente, con una mirada triunfal en la cara.

—… Si es que… yo ya… – por favor, que tampoco me he cansado tanto – no tengo edad… para estas… cosas…

Yuffie se ríe sin disimulo, mucho menos inhibida que otras veces.

— ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando desafías a la Gran Ninja Yuffie! – Y se pone a reír a carcajadas.

…

Eso sí que se parece más a lo que yo recordaba de Yuffie.

— Está bien, está bien… Que conste que he perdido por llevar la mochila, ¿eh?

— ¿Y la culpa es mía? – protesta Yuffie – Si me hubieras dejado llevarla a mí, como propuse en un principio…

— No me vengas con esas. La mochila la compré yo, así que la llevo yo – hago recordar a la ninja –. Sin embargo, una carrera es una carrera. En recompensa por haberme derrotado… te mostraré uno de los secretos de la ciudad…

— Parece interesante pero… ¿aquí? ¿En uno de los subsectores? – pregunta Yuffie.

— Si, aquí. Mira a tus alrededores. ¿Qué ves?

Yuffie se gira para observar.

El sitio no es demasiado acogedor, que digamos. Una vez lo fue, seguramente. Hay muchas casas abandonadas, llenas de tablones bloqueando las entradas y las ventanas, aunque muchas han caído por el paso del tiempo o por ladrones. A la derecha se yergue sombríamente el muro de separación entre subsectores, que oscurece (no físicamente pero en presencia) toda la zona.

Después de unos segundos, responde:

— Una plaza abandonada.

— Efectivamente. Está abandonada… pero… mira un poco mejor. ¿No notas nada raro?

La ninja vuelve a mirar a todos lados. Piensa otros segundos más.

— La verdad es que no veo nada… demasiado extraño…

— ¿No falta algo? – insisto, viendo que está cerca de la respuesta.

— ¿Falta… algo?… Pues… no sé a qué te refieres… lo único que veo que falta es toda la chatarra que hay por los… suburbios…

— Exacto – digo con una sonrisa –. Esa es la respuesta. No hay chatarra. En realidad, la respuesta correcta es que esta plaza "ha sido abandonada" y no está dejada y llena de objetos inútiles como el resto de Midgar (los suburbios, al menos…)

Yuffie sigue sin entender muy bien lo que intento explicar.

— Por lo que he podido averiguar, esta zona es de las primeras que se edificó en la ciudad, allá cuando ShinRa la construyó. Sin embargo, en algún momento, dejó de llegar agua a esta pequeña parte del suburbio y la gente se vio obligada a marcharse. La prueba es la misma fuente sobre la que estás sentada – digo mientras la señalo –. Esto ocurrió una vez ya habían colocado la placa superior, cuando la gente de aquí abajo ya no era tan importante.

La chica me escucha con total atención.

— El problema no era demasiado grave. Por lo que sé, un montón de basura y otras cosas aun más asquerosas se quedaron encalladas en el sistema de distribución de agua para esta zona en concreto. El caso es que de joven-MÁS, más joven, vine a este sitio e investigué un poco. Mira, te lo enseñaré…

Me acerco a una puerta de metal cerca del muro gigantesco que apenas se distingue. Como casi todo en esta parte de la ciudad se abre sin esfuerzo (hasta aproximadamente la mitad de su recorrido original, donde he de hacer algo de fuerza porque se encalla en el suelo).

Entro a una sala que ya he visitado antes. En realidad, esto es más un pasillo que nos conducirá al lugar que quiero que vea Yuffie. Me giro y compruebo que la chica me esté siguiendo, cosa que hace obedientemente.

Atravesamos el pasillo en silencio durante unos pocos metros y justo enfrente aparece otra puerta metálica. Como la primera, se abre sin problemas.

Entramos a una habitación bastante pequeña que he visitado en más de una ocasión. Apenas tiene un par metros de ancho y de largo (puesto que está dentro del muro). Nada más entrar, una se sitúa en una plataforma de metal, con un único camino hacia la derecha que acaba rápidamente en un panel de control. Hacia adelante hay una pequeña piscina donde cae agua desde arriba, aunque el punto de origen del agua no puede verse bien debido a la oscuridad. Hay otra pequeña plataforma que bordea la piscina y, pasada ésta, hay un pequeño espacio lleno de plantas y matorrales que suben por las paredes hasta perderse en las tinieblas.

— ¿¡Y esto!? – pregunta asombrada Yuffie.

— Esto… es una pequeña planta para distribuir el agua. ¿Ves ese panel de ahí? Pues sirve para configurar y retocar cosas del canal – señalo la piscina – por donde va el agua. El panel funciona (o lo hacía la última vez que lo comprobé) con lo que supuse que el problema es algo que hay allá abajo. Creo que cerraron el caudal de agua para intentar arreglarlo y luego pasaron olímpicamente de este sitio…

Yuffie se encoje de hombros. No es que sea demasiado extraño este tipo de comportamiento en esta ciudad, después de todo.

— ¿Te preguntaras a que viene todo esto, no? Pues… lo que te quería enseñar está justo ahí – y vuelvo a levantar mi dedo para señalar un espacio lleno de plantas y cosas verdes que crecen justo después de la piscina –. ¿Por qué no vas y miras de cerca?

La ninja me mira dubitativa, aunque accede y empieza a caminar por la plataforma hacia el lugar indicado.

— ¿Y qué se supone que he de ver? – pregunta.

— Ni idea – digo haciéndome la tonta –, tu investiga por ahí…

La chica hace lo que le digo y empieza a buscar. No está demasiado escondido y lo encuentra de inmediato en el suelo, detrás de una ¿enredadera? (esa planta que crece y sube por las paredes). Es una especie de placa, fina y no demasiado grande. No se ve desde aquí pero debería tener unas inscripciones grabadas en ella.

— Qué, ¿has encontrado algo?

— Si – me responde –, aunque no sé qué es esto – y empieza a inspeccionar su hallazgo.

— ¿Qué pone?

El suspense me está matando.

— Pues… hay unas grandes letras con la palabra "LIBERTAD" en el centro… y… en la esquina inferior hay algo más… en letras más pequeñas pone… "Sector nº 6 de la ciudad de Midgar, ShinRa™.

Yuffie cambia la mirada a una de asombro.

— No puede ser – dice con una evidente sorpresa en su cara.

Ya, a mi me pasó lo mismo la primera vez.

— ¿Elena? ¿Es esto lo que creo que es? Quiero decir… Cloud y los demás me han contado cosas… y sé que los sectores están numerados… porque los nombres que se les pusieron se olvidaron… ¿Es esto…?

— Si, lo es – digo, con la mirada de una profesora que acaba de enseñar a sumar a un alumno –. "LIBERTAD". Ese es el nombre original de este sector.

— Y… Y, ¿Cómo es que lo has-No, espera. Antes de eso, ¿Cómo es que está aquí? No debería estar en la placa superior. Ya sabes, donde está el SECTOR 6 y eso…

— Yuffie, Yuffie – y pongo la cara de superioridad que he estado practicando desde que me ha ganado la carrera antes –, ¿acaso no te expliqué la historia de Midgar al principio de este tour?

— Ahh – dice Yuffie, quien ahora va atando los cabos sueltos –, claro. Esto era el Sector 6, antes de que colocaran las placas, ¿no? Por supuesto. Por eso está aquí y no arriba… No, espera. ¿Por qué está aquí, al lado de una planta… de… redirección del agua?

Ahí me ha pillado.

— No tengo ni idea. Ahí ya no llego… Yo lo encontré en este sitio de pequeña y ahí lo dejé. Sinceramente, no lo sé… – si eso se lo comento antes de que se me olvide – Por cierto, esa placa es ahora tuya. Considéralo un regalo de mi parte.

— ¿Qué? Oh, no. No puedo aceptarlo. Esto es parte de la historia de Midgar. No puedo tenerlo yo…

— A mi no me interesa para nada. Yo me contento con saber que eso ha existido y ya. Si no lo quieres siempre puedes dárselo a Strife y a los miembros de AVALANCHA. Seguro que les gusta. Y más con el nombre que tiene…

Veo como Yuffie se lo piensa. Lo he dicho por decir pero quizá haya acertado de casualidad.

— Hmmm… aun así… no sé yo…

— No te preocupes – intento quitarle importancia –. Nadie se acuerda ya de esto. No pasa nada. Nadie hace nada útil ya con esa placa, quizá tú puedas hacer algo con ella. Quédatela, si total…

No me inspiran mucha confianza mis propias palabras…

— En ese caso… ¡Gracias!

Yuffie esboza una sonrisa amplia, como las que ha ido mostrando a lo largo del día. Voy a echar de menos esas sonrisas cuando volvamos a ser enemigos.

— Ehh… oye…

Yuffie desvía la mirada.

— ¿Si?

—… H-hay… algo… que me gustaría… decirte…

La chica se ha puesto nerviosa de repente.

— Claro. Lo que quieras.

Veo que con la mano derecha se toca nerviosamente el antebrazo izquierdo y como no puede concentrar la mirada en un mismo sitio.

Creo que nunca la he visto así de nerviosa…

— S-Si,… el… el caso… es… Bueno, que… y-yo… Lo siento, p-puede que este no sea… un buen… momento…

— Tranquila. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

No sé que me quiere decir pero la está poniendo muy ansiosa. Será mejor que se calme…

— ¿Quieres volver a la fuente y respirar un poco? El aire aquí está un poco cargado…

Después de unos segundos asiente con la cabeza.

Lentamente empezamos a caminar por el pasillo por el que hemos entrado. No sería conveniente que la chica cargue con la placa ahora mismo, así que la llevo yo (haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas).

Al llegar a la fuente dejo la placa dentro (si total, está seca) y me acerco a Yuffie.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? – digo ofreciéndole un espacio en la fuente.

— No, no hace falta…

Parece que ya se ha calmado un poco.

— Tranquila. No voy a ir a ninguna parte, puedo esperar lo que haga falta – y me siento en el borde de la fuente.

— N-No hará falta. Ya te lo d-diré… cuando volvamos… no creo que sea demasiado inteligente decirlo ahora… antes de la batalla contra Sefirot.

— Puedo esperar, de veras.

— N-No, no te preocupes. No es nada importante.

Un largo silencio se apodera del ambiente.

— Supongo que esto es ya el final del tour, ¿no? Me lo he pasado en grande.

— Y-Yo también – dice suavemente Yuffie.

Es curioso cómo cambia el ambiente tan rápido. Hay una especie de… no sabría expresarlo… tristeza, quizá, aunque no es eso exactamente. Es como si… esto fuera un final. Un final de algo. Como su fuera un adiós. Siento una sensación de pesar en mi interior que no había sentido nunca.

No.

Falso.

Ya la había sentido antes.

Cuando me di cuenta de que nunca le gustaría a Tseng.

…

¿Que se supone que significa esto?

¿Acaso es una premonición de lo que pasará mañana?

Supongo que en mi interior sí que estoy algo ansiosa por lo de mañana. Nos enfrentamos a Sefirot, después de todo.

Otro silencio se ha impuesto entre la chica y yo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar la placa hasta el bar? No es que esté demasiado lejos pero supongo que pesa lo suyo…

Yuffie niega con la cabeza.

— No hace falta. Además, no sabría que decir si me encuentro con alguien… Y puede que te metas en problemas si descubren que hemos estado juntas – responde sonriendo, aunque puedo ver que la sonrisa es algo forzada. Hay una sombra de melancolía oculta en sus ojos.

¿Ella también?

— Está bien. Yo me iré por la "Red de Midgar" (si lo digo muchas veces, quizá se acuñe el término), así que aquí es donde nos despedimos. Sé que me repito, pero me lo he pasado muy bien hoy.

— Yo también – responde Yuffie –. Espero que algún día puedas enseñarme más sitios de la ciudad. Se nota que te importa mucho – con una sonrisa no tan amplia como otras veces… pero… tiene algo… algo… especial… –. Eso sí, prométeme que si alguna vez te pasas por Wutai, me llamarás para que yo también te de un tour. Me sé varios sitios que te encantarán.

— Te tomo la palabra.

Nos acabamos mirando, sin saber muy bien como despedirnos. Qué curioso. Con lo que hemos hablado a lo largo del día…

— Bueno – dice Yuffie, rompiendo el hielo –, creo que será mejor que vaya tirando hacia el bar de Tifa, que todavía he de prepararme para mañana…

— Ya. Yo también debería…

Rápidamente abro la mochila y recojo mi parte de las compras, que sigue en sus respectivas bolsas. Acto seguido, vuelvo a cerrar la mochila y se la entrego a Yuffie, aun con la punta de su nuevo shuriken sobresaliendo por arriba.

— Pero… la mochila es tuya…

— No me vengas con esas que tú tienes que cargar con más peso.

— Pero…

— No protestes tanto y cógela – insisto.

La ninja accede a regañadientes y se coloca la mochila en su espalda. Una vez hecho esto, la ayudo a levantar la placa para que pueda cargar con ella durante todo el camino que le queda.

— Muchas gracias por lo de hoy. No lo olvidaré – dice Yuffie haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Suspiro en alto para que lo note.

— Ya ni me molestaré en decirte que no hace falta que me agradezcas nada – digo con una sonrisa y un tono más animado que el de hasta hace unos momentos.

La chica me devuelve la sonrisa y lentamente inicia su camino hacia el bar.

Sin embargo, a apenas unos pocos metros se gira hacia mí.

— Sobra decirlo, pero… ni se te ocurra morir mañana, antes de que pueda devolverte el favor por lo de hoy, ¿vale?

Se me escapa la risa.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿¡Quien te crees que soy!? ¡Soy Elena, de los Turcos! ¡Ese Sefirot ya puede ir contando las horas que le quedan porque acabaremos con él!

En otro momento me habría muerto de vergüenza. Ahora no. El momento es adecuado. Yuffie no se sorprende, se ríe y luego esboza una gran sonrisa en esa cara tan preciosa.

— ¡Hasta mañana! – la oigo decir, mientras me mira a los ojos.

— Hasta mañana.

Ahora sí.

Este sí que es un buen final para hoy.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la joven ninja (aun sonriendo) se da media vuelta y se pierde entre la oscuridad del callejón.

Yo me quedo aquí, sentada aun en la fuente.

Mañana será un día importante.

Mañana será un día que no podré olvidar.

Mañana…

…

¿Qué hora es? ¿Solo son las dos y media? Debo de estar haciéndome mayor para estas cosas… O quizá esa chica es tan animada que me agota las fuerzas…

Pero no ha sido un mal día. No ha sido un mal día en absoluto.

Me sorprendo sonriendo. Me he sorprendido varias veces así durante el día de hoy, en verdad. No es ninguna sorpresa si lo pienso bien, me lo he pasado muy bien con ella.

Debería irme a casa a descansar. Mañana será un día duro.

Miro al cielo, totalmente en vano. Solo puedo ver oscuridad pues la placa superior obstruye toda luz solar. Las únicas luces que me iluminan son artificiales, y apenas funcionan en esta parte de la ciudad.

Quizá, luego de derrotar a Sefirot, me pida una semana de vacaciones.

A un lugar con sol…

¿Wutai, ha dicho?

* * *

**Nota del autor:** ¿Que tal? ¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado (aunque ha sido un palo enorme el editar este pedazo capítulo) tanto como a mí escribirlo. Hace ya unos cuantos capítulos dije, en una nota al pie del capítulo como esta, que hay ciertos momentos en la historia que me gustaría saber qué os han parecido (más que en otros). Como podéis suponer, éste es uno de esos capítulos. Pues eso, si tenéis algo de tiempo, os agradecería una _review_ sobre lo bueno y lo malo que hayáis visto/leído.

Otra cosa. ¿Soy yo o el editor de texto de esta página es malo de narices? A mi me encanta poner muchos "3 puntos" (aunque suelen ser muchos más de tres), y a veces me salen tres bien y otro más grande, cosa que queda fatal visualmente. Por no hablar de como no me permite dejar espacios entre parágrafos. En un capítulo posterior ya os contaré con más detalle como eso me ha fastidiado la existencia. :D


End file.
